Stop the World That I Get Off
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Molesta con su amigo. Enfadada con aquel que quiere. Ignorada por su amiga. ¿A quién puede llegar a recurrir? ¿Quién la ayudará? En ocasiones tu mayor enemigo es el único que siempre estará ahí para ti. El tiempo dirá si para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Hoy no era solamente un buen día para los alumnos de Hogwarts, por ser sábado y, por tanto, no tenían clases, si no que era un sábado muy especial para dos de las Casas del colegio.

Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El motivo no era otro más que el primer partido de la Copa de Quidditch. Pero era especial por varios motivos más pero, para los alumnos de Gryffindor, una de las cuestiones más importantes era que se trataba del primer partido de Harry Potter como capitán.

Por supuesto que siempre tenía que haber de todo en el mundo y, por eso mismo, también había personas a las que nada de esto le tenía importancia. O por lo menos no la exagerada importancia que parecía darle todo el mundo.

_Solamente es quidditch_, había dicho una vez y aún apoyaba dicha afirmación.

Hermione se despertó con cierto cansancio. No era el típico agotamiento tras una semana de intensos estudios si no más bien una mezcla entre cansancio físico y una exagerada parte de cansancio emocional.

Le decían la bruja con más talento de esta época pero, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, no sabía cuál había podido ser la causa para que Ron hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente su actitud con ella. Cada año siempre parecía encontrar un motivo para enfadarse con ella. Por supuesto que siempre se trataba de un motivo absurdo que solamente alguien como él podría darle la más mínima importancia. Y parecía que ya había encontrado la excusa de este año. Si le preguntases a Hermione, suponiendo que te fuera a contestar, no obstante seguía siendo una pregunta, diría que se dio bastante prisa en encontrarla puesto que aún, técnicamente, seguían en el mismo año.

De ser posible, Hermione habría asegurado que todos estos volátiles cambios de actitud por parte de Ron se debían a que le había venido la regla. Solamente alguien como él podría mostrar claros síntomas a pesar de ser un chico.

Como le gustaría no tener que ir al partido para no tener que verle la cara pero se trataba de un partido demasiado importante para Harry y él no le había hecho nada. Bueno, por lo menos no algo tan grave como Ron, si descontamos esa fijación, u obsesión con el libro de pociones de ese tal Príncipe Mestizo.

Hermione bufó molesta ante su _despertador_ de hoy. La irritante risa de Lavender que no tardó en ser acompañada por la de Parvati y fue la indicación que era hora de levantarse. Y poner toda la distancia posible.

Sus dos compañeras estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no parecían haberse percatado de que Hermione aún se encontraba en el cuarto. Sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto debieron haber sobrepasado su nivel de aguante y se marcharían a desayunar antes de tiempo. Había muy pocas cosas que podían lograr que alguien se levantase temprano de su cama un sábado. Los cotilleos por parte de Parvati y Lavender era una de ellas.

Fue cuando escuchó su nombre, seguido de esa exageradamente risa de chiquilla risueña que crispaba los nervios, que Hermione apoyó mal el pie en el suelo llegando a tropezarse hasta que evitó caerse apoyándose contra la pared.

Esto hizo que su presencia fuera percatada por sus dos compañeras.

—Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, Hermione— le dijo Parvati aguantándose las ganas de reírse al ver los propios intentos por parte de Lavender.

Hermione quiso mantener toda la dignidad que le quedaba y decidió no señalar que el tobillo que casi se _retorció_ era el derecho y no el izquierdo.

—Suerte que no eres nuestro guardián, Hermione. Por suerte para nosotros tenemos a _Ron_— la voz soñadora de Lavender al nombrar al pelirrojo resultaba absurdamente melosa que daban ganas de vomitar.

_Eso es porque no conoce lo idiota que puede llegar a ser._

—Por supuesto que si, ¿no somos afortunados?— el sarcasmo desbordaba sus propias palabras pero ninguna de aquellas dos parecían haberse percatado de eso. Vamos, si ni siquiera escucharon como la palpitaba la vena en su sien.

Hermione cogió todas sus cosas para asearse y vestirse. Decidió que sería mucho mejor el hacerlo en el baño de prefectos para tener menos posibilidades de malos encuentros. _A no ser que Ron se encuentre allí vomitando sus nervios._ Aunque dudaba mucho que se alejara de Harry, _su mantita de seguridad personal._ Sí, por mucho que los tres fueran amigos y que siempre pretendiese ser neutral cuando Ron se ponía a actuar como un idiota, Harry estaba más al lado de Ron que de Hermione.

_Ellos ya eran buenos amigos antes de que ese trol estuviera a punto de hacerme papilla… por culpa de las palabras de Ron ante las que me fui a llorar al baño de las chicas en donde me encontró el trol._

Hermione se aseó tratando de hacer lo propio con todos estos pensamientos y se detuvo un buen rato ante el espejo para esperar que los halagos por parte de su reflejo pudieran ser la ayuda final que necesitaba. Luego de dejar su pijama y los útiles de aseo en su cuarto, _por fin vacío como la cabeza de esas dos_, Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Aunque, en realidad, era para el encuentro con Harry y, sobre todo, con Ron.

Había ocasiones en que todo ese asunto del valor de los Gryffindor resultaba más molesto que un escreguto de cola explosiva.

El camino hacia el Gran Comedor fue tal y como había esperado, ya había recibido un ejemplo de ello solamente en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero en una escala colegial, tanto porque eran alumnos quienes no dejaban de recordar el partido que se jugaba en unas horas, como por el tamaño de semejante obsesión, del colegio de Hogwarts.

No podía apoyarse ni siquiera en su profesora predilecta porque, para su desgracia, McGonagall era, casi podía asegurarse a un ciento por ciento, tan fanática como los propios alumnos.

Vio a sus dos mejores amigos, ahora podría decir solamente compañeros de Casa cercanos, por lo menos en el caso de Harry porque, de Ron, sentía unas terribles ganas contradictorias de llorar como de hacerle tragar la mesa de Gryffindor de un solo bocado— y sin nada de comida porque no se la merecía—, sentados y hablando lo más tranquilos que podían dadas las circunstancias actuales. Ron parecía que pudiera empezar a vomitar babosas en cualquier momento y Hermione casi estaba segura que lo aplaudiría.

Su intención había sido sentarse lejos de ellos dos pero, por lo menos, y por el espíritu de compañerismo de la Casa, decidió desearles buena suerte. Como no podía ser de otra forma, dado el inicio de su día a punto de abrirse la cabeza al levantarse de la cama, se encontró con que Harry, quien se suponía que debía ser la persona más sensata de todas las que conocía, había cometido una gravísima infracción. Y, para rematarlo, tenía la desfachatez de negárselo a la cara.

Ron casi le escupió su estado de confrontación al beberse su jugo de calabaza a pesar de sus advertencias. Aún no entendía qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar su actitud con ella después de una noche. ¡Pero si Ron en la noche solamente es capaz de dormir! No lo entendía pero si que sus palabras y acciones no hacían si no mucho daño. Y una gran acumulación de daño solamente podía acabar con romper con el lazo que los unía desde hacía tantos años.

Y Harry, a pesar de saber que lo que había hecho estaba mal, se justificó recordándole el _confundus_ que ella le había lanzado a McLaggen durante las pruebas para guardián. Por eso mismo Ron era ahora el guardián de Gryffindor. Porque ella había actuado indebidamente.

_Para qué aprendas que una mala acción, por muy bueno que pudiera ser tu motivo— egoísta en tu caso, Hermione—, siempre tiene consecuencias._

Sintió un escozor en sus ojos y se alejó de aquellos a los que había considerado sus mejores amigos. Ni de broma se merecían estas lágrimas pero, si no era capaz de abortarlas, por lo menos no serían testigos de ellas y del dolor que las causaba.

Quidditch. ¿Cómo podían poner en peligro una amistad por un simple juego? Jamás entendería esta obsesión pero no podía esperarse menos de alguien que ignora el hecho de que no están aquí para divertirse si no para forjarse su futuro en la vida. Y, por muy bueno que fuera Harry como buscador, Hermione estaba segura de que su futuro no se encaminada al quidditch profesional. Y mucho menos el de Ron que parecía un inferi de camino a su entierro.

Finalmente Hermione fue a presenciar el partido, sentándose junto a Luna que, por mucho que fuera de Ravenclaw, siempre animaba al equipo de Gryffindor. Y más desde que se hizo con esa cabeza de león, de tamaño real, que rugía de manera que se imponía al griterío general.

Pudo comprobar el cambio sufrido por Ron desde que lo vio marcharse del Gran Comedor pues de un alma en pena, ahora parecía que fuera el mayor guardián que jamás hubiera existido y que se hubiera dignado a jugar un simple partido de colegio como favor a unos niños principiantes.

Esto no hacía si no irritar, y cabrear, mucho más a Hermione porque, a pesar de tratarse de Ron, de que jugaban contra Slytherin, lo que Harry había hecho no era nada justo y deportivo. ¿Para qué se supone que juegan si se saltan las reglas a la oportunidad que se le presenta?

Además, por lo que escuchó de boca de otros alumnos, faltaban varios jugadores importantes por parte de Slytherin. El más reconocible, y por lo menos para Hermione, era el buscador oficial. Draco Malfoy. Que, luego de un exhaustivo examen de las gradas de la zona de Slytherin, ni siquiera había aparecido para dar ánimos a los suyos.

Hermione bufó molesta porque esto no haría si no alimentar las alocadas ideas conspirativas de Harry con respecto al Slytherin y su extraño comportamiento de este año. Tal vez debería confesarle que él también, a causa de la muerte de Sirius como con ese dichoso libro del Príncipe Mestizo, junto a su obsesión por los quehaceres de Malfoy, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña y poco habitual en él.

Claro que eso solamente le serviría para que también se enojase con ella, o lo hiciera aún más porque ya parecía algo molesto con ella. El comentario del confundus, en verdad, no confundía a nadie al respecto de que su intención había sido la de dejarle claro su punto de vista al respecto, y tal vez su molestia porque pudiera parecer que solamente ella tenía la razón en todo.

La verdad es que Hermione no estaba segura de que resultaba le gustaría que tuviera el partido. Si bien, como buena Gryffindor, quería que derrotasen a Slytherin, estaba el hecho acerca de la acción realizada por Harry y que no podía dejar pasar tan libremente. Sobre todo cuando, tras unas cuantas excelentes paradas por parte de Ron, este empezó a presumir. El colmo fue cuando regresó la canción de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" que él mismo hacía como si la dirigiera desde su puesto.

Tal vez fuera por esta línea de pensamientos pero pronto pareció como si fuera a obtener el resultado con el que le daría una lección a Harry y sus métodos. Harper, el buscador que sustituía a Draco, cruzó a toda velocidad el campo a punto de hacer caer a Harry al golpearle con el brazo pero, a pesar de esta infracción no vista por la profesora Hooch, esta no había sido su intención si no que había localizado la snitch dorada.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver como la mano de Harper estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch pero, por algún motivo, perdió la concentración y Harry logró agarrarla primero. Esto no hizo si no hacer crecer las sospechas por parte de Hermione de las acciones previas al partido de Harry.

Incluso ignoró por completo el que Ginny chocara contra Zacharias Smith, quien se encargó de la locución del partido. Si McGonagall no hacía nada, mucho menos lo haría ella. No, Hermione tenía un destino fijado para estos momentos.

El vestuario de Gryffindor.

Ignoró todo lo que pudo el ambiente festivo de sus compañeros de Casa pero los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar la hacían retorcer su bufanda de tal manera que no le extrañaría que la terminase por deshilar por completo. Una vez hubiera salido todo el mundo, con la excepción de Harry y Ron, Hermione entró en el vestuario. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry y, a pesar de todo, sabía que debía decirlo porque era lo correcto a hacer.

¿Podía haber sonado tan fuerte como lo hizo a sus oídos? Seguramente lo hizo porque de ninguna otra manera podía sonar una acusación contra su mejor amigo. Pero ella no tenía otra salida porque lo que había hecho iba en contra de las reglas. Era ilegal y, por tanto, denunciable.

Harry no le había echado _Felix Felicis_ en el zumo de Ron. Todo había sido una hábil treta por parte del pelinegro para hacerle ganar una asombrosa confianza en si mismo por parte de Ron. Algo que, visto el resultado del partido, y su desarrollo, fue todo un éxito. Pero Hermione no comprendía por qué, si solamente se trataba de una inteligente treta por parte de Harry, este no le dijo nada y, en cambio, si tuvo tiempo para echarle en cara su _confundus_ durante las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Gryffindor.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo si no que Ron se tomó a mal la insinuación por parte de Hermione de que él había hecho un gran partido solamente porque _había tomado_ _Felix Felicis_. Podía decirse que su enfado era justificable pero, siendo amigos, y que el propio Ron también hubiera creído haber bebido la _Felix Felicis_, debería haber servido de atenuante. Por desgracia Ron, por algún motivo que Hermione desconocía, estaba enfadado con ella y no quiso escucharla. Ni sus disculpas.

La situación entre ellos dos no hizo si no empeorar y Hermione, luego de que Ron se fuera a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dónde se estaba celebrando la victoria, fue la propia Hermione quien también se marchó, disculpándose con Harry, pero en dirección desconocida.

Necesitaba un tiempo para si misma y tratar de comprender cómo era que habían llegado a esta situación. Eran amigos y, a pesar de que cada año terminaban enfrentados por alguna causa, siempre lograban solucionarlo.

Siempre.

El recuerdo de su antigua vida en el mundo muggle sin ningún amigo, o sus primeros meses en primer año repitiendo su mala fortuna respecto a lo de hacer amigos, fue suficiente para que Hermione, una vez más, se tragara su orgullo y se dirigiera a la Torre de Gryffindor para disculparse con Ron y salvar su amistad.

Fue como si sus ojos estuvieran siendo atraídos con la imagen que le produciría mayor dolor en su corazón. No necesitaba quedarse allí absorta mirando para esos dos porque solamente fue necesario un simple vistazo para que su corazón, como su mundo, se quebrara en infinitos pedazos que no sería capaz de recoger.

Ahora si que necesitaba estar sola pero, en este caso, porque no trataría de contenerse y sus emociones podrían fluir libremente. Por supuesto que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aún tenía un verdadero amigo.

Harry la encontró sentada sobre la mesa en el interior de un aula vacía y se acercó midiendo sus pasos hacia Hermione con el actual conocimiento del motivo por el que se encontraba desgarrando sus ojos llorando a lágrima viva. Se trataba de la viva imagen de un animal herido e indefenso que se encontraba incapaz de defenderse de nada en estos momentos. Era como si estuviera destinada a ver, en primer plano, y casi destinado para ella, ante su cara, como Ron y Lavender se besaban como si se fueran a morir ahogados de no hacerlo. Lo que, en teoría, podría suceder al contrario porque no parecían ni querer parar para respirar.

Lo más surrealista de la escena eran los canarios que revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Y, aunque no fuera el momento para ello, no pudo evitar el pensar en la expresión "Tener pájaros en la cabeza" y con que Hermione era la última persona a la que podría identificar al respecto.

—Hermione…

—No hace falta que digas nada, Harry. Todo está claro y, siguiendo su actitud previa, puede decirse que ha tenido suerte, ¿no era ese el plan? Pues su suerte la llevó con aquella con quién parece quiere estar.

Antes de que Harry pudiera empezar a tratar de rebatir las palabras de Hermione ocurrió lo menos afortunado y, por tanto, más doloroso para la muchacha.

Unos, más que alegres, Ron y Lavender habían pretendido encontrar un lugar privado para, estaba claro, llevar la fiesta a un lugar algo más privado. Y no tuvieron otra feliz idea de coincidir en elegir para ello el aula que Hermione decidió fuera su lugar de lamento y llanto.

Podría decirse que Lavender decidió hacer lo más correcto, que era volverse por dónde había venido, si no fuera por la manera en que se estaba riendo todo el tiempo. Pero se fue, al fin y al cabo, a diferencia de Ron que se quedó allí con esa cara de auténtico bufón que hacía pensar a Hermione el por qué tenía que sentirse tan mal por alguien así.

—¡Hey, Harry! ¡Te estás perdiendo la celebración!

Hermione no podía soportarlo más y bajó de la mesa con toda la intención de dar un más que necesitado paseo que pueda devolverle la cordura que sentía perder poco a poco al repetirse los sucesos de este día.

—Será mejor que vuelvas con Lavender— la calma con la que Hermione hablaba resultaba escalofriante—. No sea que pueda _adivinar_ un mal presagio para ti.

Podía verse en el rostro de Ron un infinito alivio de que Hermione solamente hubiera realizado un comentario algo morboso pero, sabiendo del peligro que tiene con su varita, era algo con lo que el pelirrojo podría vivir.

—_¡Oppugno!_

¿Desde cuándo tenía Hermione la varita en la mano? Aunque esa no era la cuestión importante si no el que estuviera apuntando con ella a Ron o, sobre todo, la mueca descorazonadora que se mostraba en su rostro.

La bandada de canarios atacó furiosamente a Ron que trataba de defenderse lo mejor posible de los picotazos y arañados que le estaban proporcionando esas diminutas bolas emplumadas.

Las súplicas del muchacho cayeron en oídos sordos porque, solamente fue el lanzar el ataque aéreo, que Hermione abandonó el aula dejando tras de si una última mirada rabiosa y vengativa alejándose por el pasillo sin importar lo que pudiera ser de Ron.

Su última acción fue el cerrar la puerta de manera que Lavender no pudiera entrar y que cada uno sufriera a su manera.

Sollozando todo el tiempo, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, Hermione cruzó decenas de pasillos sin aparente conocimiento de ello hasta que un sonido fuera de lugar la hizo detenerse.

El chapoteo.

Fue una sorpresa el percatarse de que había sido ella misma la que originó dicho sonido y con un solo vistazo a su alrededor pudo localizar su posición en el castillo. Segundo piso, frente al lavabo de las chicas. El mejor lugar para poder llorar sin que nadie pudiera llegar a molestarla. A no ser que apareciera la verdadera llorona del lavabo.

Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec. Más conocida como Myrtle, la llorona.

Afortunadamente para ella no se encontraba en los lavabos, por lo tanto no tendría que obligarla a irse de allí para poder llorar en paz. Vamos, que ella ya ha tenido sus buenas décadas para echar una lagrimita.

Hermione entró en el mismo retrete que en segundo año durante su fiasco con la poción multijugos. Luego de adecentar el lugar, ¿es qué Myrtle no podía ser más cuidadosa y no empapar todo el lugar?, Hermione se dejó llevar por la angustia que la devoraba en su pecho.

Lloró sin conocer el paso del tiempo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más lágrimas que liberar y ahora se encontraba hipando ligeramente, con su cabeza firmemente apoyada contra sus rodillas, mientras mantenía las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho.

Entonces escuchó que alguien no solamente entró en el lavabo si no que cerró la puerta una vez en su interior. Le daba igual quién pudiera ser puesto que solamente quería que la dejaran en paz sumida en su tristeza. Por lo tanto más le valía no ser Harry porque, si la siguió usando su dichoso mapa del Merodeador iba a tener algo más que palabras con él.

Para sorpresa de Hermione escuchó como, quién fuera quién había entrado en el lavabo, empezó a sollozar con una angustia y desgarramiento que la hacía sentir como si ella hubiera estado durante un tiempo indeterminado jugando a llorar. Su dolor había sido real y su tristeza también. ¿Cómo podía venir esta persona a dejar rienda suelta a su propio dolor para que el de ella pareciera menos en comparación?

—No lo lograré.

A Hermione casi se le cayeron los ojos al suelo. Reconocería esa voz como si fuera la suya propia pero jamás la había llegado a escuchar tan rota y angustiada. Seguramente era por su propio dolor y tristeza pero sentía como en su corazón palpitó una parte, cuya existencia desconocía hasta ahora mismo, y que estaba ahí para él.

_¿Malfoy?_

—No quiero hacerlo y… solamente pude pensar en algo que, lo único que logrará… será empeorarlo todo irremediablemente…

Las sospechas de Harry hacían eco en la cabeza de Hermione.

"_¡Draco Malfoy es un mortífago!_"

¿Realmente podía ser cierto eso? La mente de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza ante la velocidad de sus pensamientos. ¿Habría sido él entonces el culpable de lo sucedido a Katie Bell? Pero, si eso fuera cierto, fue capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de abandonar los muros de Hogwarts. Solamente ese motivo le hacía ser inocente de cualquier sospecha, o teoría conspiradora.

—No entiendo por qué no hace nada… siempre sabe lo que sucede… por qué no hace nada ahora— se lamentaba Draco—. ¿Es por qué soy yo? Claro… que valor puedo tener yo… ningún valor… para qué preocuparse…

_Merlín, ¿pero qué han hecho con Malfoy?_

Jamás le había escuchado de esta manera y no podía imaginarse qué podía ser la causa para llevarlo a semejante estado. Exacto, él nunca había sido así antes. Como ella tampoco había sido así antes. _Si lo fuiste_, le recordó una voz arrastrándose del fondo de su memoria, _y también acabaste llorando en los lavabos. ¿Y sabes qué más?_

Su primer año en Hogwarts. Ron la había vuelto a insultar de manera degradante y ella corrió al lavaba a llorar porque su vida no hubiera cambiado por mucho mundo mágico que fuera. Seguía estando desalineada con el resto de la gente. Igual que le había estado sucediendo desde siempre en el mundo muggle. Pero Harry y Ron fueron en su ayuda y ese suceso les hizo ser amigos.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera recapacitar sobre su cordura abrió la puerta del retrete e hizo su aparición en medio del lavabo. Con paso lento, firme, pero cuidadoso, se fue acercando hasta tener a Draco frente a ella.

El Slytherin no se había percatado de su presencia al tener la cabeza agachada sobre el lavabo pero, justo en el momento en que alzó la vista, pudo ver a Hermione reflejada en aquel destrozado espejo.

Ella no había podido ser testigo de su propia sorpresa de antes pero ahora, viendo la cara que puso Draco, se hizo una muy buena idea de cómo debió haber sido. No sabía si su cerebro se había visto afectado por la deshidratación por la pérdida de lágrimas pero Hermione se quedó allí de pie y sin realizar ningún movimiento, ni siquiera para tratar de defenderse cuando Draco se volvió con su varita alzada y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Aunque su mano temblorosa se la desviaba hasta apuntarle también al corazón.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error.

_No, ningún error_, se dijo Hermione al ver para los ojos grises de Draco que, en vez de su habitual frialdad, podía ver lo que él parecía que siempre había estado ocultando al mundo entero.

Sentimientos. Un verdadero corazón bajo esa fría fachada.

—¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo aquí, sang…?

—Yo me preocupo— le interrumpió Hermione antes de que pudiera degradarla con aquel horrible insulto.

Hermione pudo ver la sorpresa en su mirada. Como su varita descendía antes de que todos estos años volvieran a gritarle al oído e hicieran que se mantuviera alzada y firmemente sujeta en su mano.

—Si, seguro que piensas que sigo siendo ese crío imbécil de antes para creer que tú…— pero ahora fue el turno de Draco para fijarse en los ojos de Hermione. Unos ojos que siempre lo estaban observando cada vez que se miraba ante un espejo— ¿qué te ha pasado, Granger?

Aquí estaban Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, y Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, con sus espíritus quebrados y encontrándose en el momento más vulnerable de sus vidas justo frente a quién, cada uno de ellos, consideraba alguien en quién no confiar.

Pero lo único de lo que Hermione fue testigo fue de la sincera preocupación en la pregunta de Draco. Su amigo la hirió profundamente en el corazón y su enemigo está ante ella, destrozado por sus propios problemas, tratando de ofrecerle, si no consuelo, alguien con quién desahogarse.

¿Un hombro en el que llorar y alguien quién la escuchará?

Hermione se había equivocado. Aún tenía lágrimas y, antes de percatarse de sus acciones, se encontraba llorando contra el pecho de un atónito, y paralizado, Draco que, sintiendo el dolor de la muchacha, se permitió el ver solamente a una persona dolida y angustiada, de la misma manera en que él mismo se sentía, y la abrazó con toda la necesidad de consuelo que él mismo necesitaba.

La muchacha volvió a llorar durante su propia eternidad hasta que terminó por calmarse pero, en esta ocasión, no se debió a la falta de lágrimas por su parte. No, en esta ocasión se calmó gracias al sosegado latir del corazón de Draco que la arrulló de una manera que nadie había hecho, ni logrado, nunca.

Ladeando la cabeza, pues tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho de Draco, pudo comprobar el estado en el que se encontraban. Cierto era que seguían en el lavabo de las chicas, el que habitaba Myrtle, pero ahora estaban sentados en el suelo o, más bien, el que se encontraba sentado en el suelo era Draco. Hermione, en cambio, estaba sentada en el regazo del rubio que la mantenía bien sujeta, contra su pecho, con un cálido abrazo por su parte.

Era una situación de lo más íntima, por muy lavabo de chicas en el que se encontraban, y la compartía con quién debía de ser su principal enemigo. Tal vez si sea necesario tener más cerca a tus enemigos pero no para controlarlos si no para que la vida te permita dejar de ser enemigos.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Te he puesto perdida y…— Hermione sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse y trató de ponerse en pie. El abrazo de Draco se lo impidió.

—No me has contestado, Granger— le recordó con voz calmada—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que te fuiste a llorar a un lavabo estuviste a punto de tener que ser despegada del garrote de un trol.

—Y ahora estoy atrapada en el abrazo de una sierpe— trató de desviar el tema pero debía saber, a estas alturas, lo obsesivo y meticuloso que podía llegar a ser Draco. No obstante, también en primer año, esperó el tiempo necesario a que Norberto creciera para poder entregárselo a McGonagall debido a la dificultad para su traslado—. Que no me liberará hasta que se lo cuente, ¿verdad?

La respuesta de Draco fue el intensificar su abrazo pero no de una manera posesiva o amenazadora si no, todo lo contrario, reconfortante. Hermione se sentía bien entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy y era incapaz de pensar en nada que pudiera hacer verlo mal de ninguna manera.

—Tú eres la sabelotodo de Hogwarts o, más bien, de nuestra época, Granger.

Aquí una muestra de lo que pensaba Hermione. Aquellas palabras que podían haber sonado frías, crueles y burlonas resultaron cálidas, amable y con un tono simpático para aliviar la tensión que sentía Hermione.

—Muy bien— Hermione volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho de Draco y, aunque sintió como se tensaba por un instante, también notó como se relajaba a su contacto. Era normal pues ambos debían acostumbrarse a si mismos—, yo te cuento lo mío si tú me cuentas lo tuyo.

Hermione alzó sus ojos castaños para fijarse en el rostro de Draco y en sus ojos glaciales que parecían quebrarse por momentos.

—Parece ser lo justo— la muchacha volvió a sentir el calor en sus mejillas al ruborizarse cuando Draco apoyó su rostro sobre la maraña que eran sus rizos—. Pero es probable que lo único que logre es asesi-… acabar con este nuevo _nacimiento_.

Pudo sentir una fría garra agarrándole el corazón al escuchar el lapsus por parte de Draco pero estaba resuelta a escucharle y, una vez lo hubiera hecho, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger esta reciente e indefensa amistad con el joven Slytherin.

—No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, Malfoy.

—¿Cómo dices?— la inocente ingenuidad de Draco le hizo sacar una sentida sonrisa a Hermione. No, no permitiría que esto que ha surgido entre ellos dos, juguetes rotos de quienes se cansaron de ellos, pudiera ser puesto en peligro de extinción.

—No te rindas antes de luchar— le dijo acomodándose en aquel pecho protector para liberar un suspiro de resolución—. Puedo decir que todo comenzó desde que fui suficientemente consciente de que si no tenía amigos era por mí. Algo que me ocurrió en el mundo muggle como también lo hizo al llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Quién querría estar junto a una sabelotodo estricta con las reglas? A nadie le gustaría tener como amiga a una versión en pequeño de McGonagall.

Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Draco reverberar con su risa, logrando hacerla sonreír a ella misma. Se sentía tan bien que continuó hablando sobre el origen de su estado actual que se desarrolló por los años previos, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera de sus muros. Habló y habló como nunca antes lo había podido hacer de manera que expuso su corazón desnudo de una manera tan única que le sería imposible el volver a repetirlo una segunda vez con la misma necesidad y pasión.

Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, cayó dormida sobre el pecho de Draco.

— — — — —

Hermione se despertó con cierto cansancio. No siendo el familiar agotamiento tras largos periodos de intensos estudios si no, más bien, una curiosa mezcla entre cansancio físico y una extrema parte de cansancio emocional.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar el sorprenderse ante el lugar en el que se encontraba puesto que, para nada, se asemejaba al último lugar que se mente la recordaba estando despierta. No, no estaba en el lavabo de chicas del segundo piso y, sobre todo, no se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Draco.

Estaba en su propia cama, bien tapada por cierto, e incluso podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeras de cuarto. ¿Cómo era que había vuelto a su cuarto? Siendo Draco la última persona con la que estuvo debería haber sido él quien la trajo pero, no solamente la idea era difícil de creer, bueno, tal vez no tanto tras su acercamiento de anoche en los lavabos— _y eso ha sonado de una manera bastante indecente a pesar de que, semánticamente, resulta ser cierta_—, si no que no podía ser debido a que tendría que haber cruzado el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y subir las escaleras que llevaba a los dormitorios femeninos, imposible para los chicos.

Pero Hermione se percató de que no le resultaba una idea desagradable.

La irritante risa de Lavender, que fue acompañada por la de Parvati casi de manera instantánea fue un directo recordatorio de los sucesos ocurridos ayer con Ron. Sobre todo a lo que se refería a Ron y Lavender besándose. Fue la indicación que era hora de dar comienzo al nuevo día, y poner toda la distancia posible con la destinataria de los labios de Ron.

Lo último que quería escuchar fue, precisamente, lo que escuchó: su nombre. Pero lo que lo hacía más insoportable era que le siguiera la exageradamente risa de chiquilla risueña por parte de Lavender y que le retorcía los nervios a Hermione. Tan mal la hacía sentirse que Hermione apoyó mal el pie en el suelo llegando a tropezarse pero, por suerte, pudo evitar caerse apoyándose contra la pared.

Esta acción hizo que su presencia fuera percibida por sus dos compañeras que, al volverse en su dirección, vieron como el rostro de Hermione había adquirido una tonalidad que competía con el cabello rojo de la familia Weasley.

—Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, Hermione— le dijo Parvati mientras hacía unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse al ver los propios intentos por parte de Lavender.

Esto no hizo si no más pronunciado el rubor en el rostro de Hermione.

—Suerte que no eres nuestro guardián, Hermione. Por suerte para nosotros tenemos a _Ron_— la voz soñadora de Lavender al nombrar a su, supuestamente, amigo la hacía sentir náuseas pero trató de controlarse.

—¿Esto no lo hemos vivido antes?— no pudo evitar el preguntar recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron haciendo rodar los ojos como si sintieran algún tipo de lástima por las absurdas ideas de Hermione.

—Claro que sí, y también el partido contra Slytherin— dijo Parvati con tono condescendiente.

—Por supuesto que sí— Lavender le siguió el juego a su amiga—. Y seguro que Hermione sabe cómo quedaron.

La castaña frunció el ceño algo molesta por aquellas insinuaciones pero también porque no entendía qué era lo que podían traerse entre manos las dos muchachas para actuar de esta manera.

—Pues ganó Gryffindor cuando Harry atrapó la snitch dorada.

—Por supuesto que sí— se burló Lavender—. Menuda novedad. Si lo que pretendes es hacerte pasar por una adivina podrías tratar de intentarlo con algo no tan obvio, Hermione. Desde que Harry juega como el buscador de Gryffindor siempre ganamos porque atrapa la snitch dorada.

Hermione bufó molesta, pero no porque estuvieran burlándose de ella si no por el atrevimiento de que ella pudiera perder el tiempo queriendo hacerse pasar por una adivina. Aunque tenía razón con lo de las victorias de Gryffindor y Harry. Pensándolo bien, era extraño el que Trelawney no lo hubiera usado para alguna de sus predicciones. Seguro que en tercer año, con el ataque de los dementores, habría sido muy feliz.

—Aunque estaría bien porque querría decir que siempre sería sábado y no tendríamos clases— fantaseó Parvati mientras se colocaba su bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor.

Hermione, si confiara en alguien para admitírselo, se encontraba confundida. Todo esto estaba resultando algo confuso o, más bien, mucho más que algo.

—¿Adónde vais?

Parvati miró para Hermione como si no la entendiera pero fue Lavender quién le respondió la pregunta.

—A desayunar y luego ir a ver el partido porque, a diferencia de otras, nosotras aún no lo hemos visto e iremos a animarles para que barren con los de Slytherin— dijo con cierto tono de irritación Lavender antes de volverse hacia Parvati—. ¿Escuchaste? "Para que barren con los de Slytherin", y tiene gracia porque van en escobas.

Y, con este chiste malo, ambas muchachas salieron del cuarto riéndose mientras dejaban tras ellas a una confundida, y pálida como un fantasma, Hermione.

—¿He tenido un sueño premonitorio? Esperemos que no. Lo último que quiero es convertirme en una Trelawney.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Bueno, supongo que está claro de qué va esta historia, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo está y por ello no hay ninguna necesidad de que ahora trate de aclarar nada. No, no lo hace y no voy a hacerlo… no lo haré… sobre todo porque no hay que buscar nada más allá de una simple historia. Cualquiera que busque profundidad de pensamientos se está equivocando de fic como de autor -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Siempre son bienvenidos, tanto por buenos motivos, como por otros más constructivos, las críticas se aceptan mientras se mantenga un tono coherente. ¡Nada de arrebatos tipo Ron por aquí!

**Disclaimer**: ¿Después de tantos fics aquí leídos, en fanfiction, no escritos por mí, y aún nadie se dio cuenta de que J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter y no tiene necesidad de ofrecernos historias más interesantes que las que ha publicado?

En fin, en verdad espero que os guste lo que esté por venir… y si no es así no me seáis muy duros conmigo hahahahaha Y tampoco es esperéis muchos capítulos porque me temo que de 10 no pasarán.

La verdad es que esto es una buena idea mal llevada por mí culpando, sobre todo, a la falta de tiempo y, aparte, a mí mismo que no doy de más. Solamente hay que leer algo de lo que he escrito para no espera una gran historia.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

El decir que Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era un hecho confirmado pero, por desgracia para la muchacha, totalmente cierto e irrefutable. Y todo fue complicándose cada vez más cuando salió de su cuarto y se detuvo en las escaleras para comprobar que llevaba la misma ropa que en su sueño. Que estaba resultando salir de manera idéntica con el día de hoy. Por mucho que eso aún se le hiciera imposible de creer.

¿Cómo iba a poder soñar con lo que sucedería el sábado? Bueno, el sábado del partido contra Slytherin. Porque sábados hay cada semana pero estos no repiten lo soñado porque, de haber sido así… bueno, digamos que algunos sueños dejan en juegos infantiles lo soñado con Draco en los lavabos. Y menos al día siguiente de haberlo soñado. Incluso podía haber asegurado que hoy tenía que ser domingo por lo realista que había sido su sueño y…

—… Malfoy…— susurró Hermione para si misma.

Había soñado que estuvo con él y eso resultó ser lo último que recordaba antes de despertarse en su cama hace unos quince minutos. En su cama pero sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, _pues porque lo soñaste, Hermione. No lo viviste en realidad_, y menos haciéndolo en el mismo día que ya había pasado. Por lo menos en sus sueños.

¿Podría haberle hecho algo aprovechándose que se había quedado dormida en su regazo? Hermione no pudo evitar el ruborizarse al recordar que, ciertamente, había estado sentada en su regazo con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Draco. Había sido tan atento y amable, _tan diferente a su ser habitual_, que había llegado a abrirse a él. Le contó lo que le pasaba desde el origen.

En verdad aún era capaz de sentir el contacto con Draco y esto hacía mucho más difícil el pensar en ello como un simple sueño. ¿En verdad le pudo haber lanzado algún tipo de conjuro para manipular sus sueños y alterarlos según su conveniencia? Claro que, de ser así, ¿para qué querría el hacerla soñar que Lavender se le echase encima de Ron y que esto le rompiera el corazón de manera que acabó en los lavabos en donde dejó llevarse por el dolor y acabó entre los brazos de Draco?

Le abrió su corazón a Draco y ahora se encontraba otra vez repitiendo ese sábado en dónde Ron acabaría por rompérselo de la manera más brutal y despiadada. Y todo sin que ella supiera el motivo de su actual comportamiento, de enojo, contra ella.

¿Se repetiría todo de la misma manera?

Pero, sobre todo, lo que podría llegar a desesperarla y acabar con sus nervios era…

—Otra vez el dichoso partido de quidditch— ella sí que se sentía molesta.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había sucedido, la estaba obligando a tener que revivir el día del partido Gryffindor-Slytherin. Por supuesto que tenía que ser así. No, ¿por qué no elegir el día de los TIMOS el año pasado, o el de los EXTASIS del año que viene? Porque eso habría sido algo bueno para ella, aunque un horror para sus nervios, y esto tenía que ser una especie de castigo por su absoluta desidia respecto al quidditch.

—Pues ni crean que por ello me aficionaré al mismo. ¿Revivir otra vez algo que no me entusiasma? Eso solamente servirá para que acabe por detestarlo para siempre y no pueda siquiera presenciarlo— claro que, desde otro ángulo, revivir algo que le gustaba—. Pero primero debo averiguar lo que sucede.

No podía ser algo muy común el que uno reviva un sueño. Sobre todo si el sueño comienza a darse una vez se despierta. Curioso sí que resultaba todo eso.

Los pocos alumnos que se encontró en la sala común, saliendo por el retrato, llevaban los colores de la Casa y conversaban sobre el partido y de cuánto ganaría este año a Slytherin. Así fue todo el camino hasta el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera eran solamente alumnos de Gryffindor o Slytherin si no de cualquier Casa los que hablaban sobre el partido. Lo único que estaba claro era que todos apoyaban a Gryffindor, salvo las serpientes, por supuesto, pero nadie más que los propios Slytherin confiaban en ellos.

Los pasos de Hermione la llevaron por el mismo camino que recorrió _ayer_, bueno, hoy pero en su _primera vez_, y por ello se encontró con que tuvo que restarle varios puntos a un par de alumnos que pretendía llevar algo más lejos, ya tenían las varitas alzadas, la rivalidad deportiva.

_Cualquier excusa es buena para los violentos. Y un punto a la columna de perturbación porque haya tenido que restarle puntos a los mismos alumnos a los que se los había restado en el sueño._

Hermione sintió como los nervios atenazaban su estómago cuando cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor. Pero, a pesar de todos sus deseos, sus dos amigos se encontraban sentados en el mismo lugar y parecían realizar las mismas acciones. Algo de lo que Hermione no tuvo ninguna duda al ver como Harry manipuló a Ron con total maestría para que se bebiera el zumo de calabaza que pretendería hacer creer llevaba la _Felix Felicis_.

_Y tú te lo creíste del todo, Granger. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si Harry ha quebrantado tantas reglas porque pensaba que debía hacerse? Y luego no sirvió solamente para que Ron hiciera un gran partido si no que acabó por darle la absurda razón de que tengo algo en su contra._

Claro que había algo más porque no soñó que Harry manipuló a Ron para hacerle beber el zumo de calabaza en donde se suponía había puesto _Felix Felicis_ si no que le dio esa forma por el conocimiento que tenía de la manera de ser por parte de Harry en su afán de ayudar a Ron. Pero ahora resulta que, justamente, eso fue lo que ha decidido hacer Harry.

¿Tan bien le conocía para ello?

—Idiota— farfulló mientras se dirigió junto a Harry, su amigo a pesar de la jugada del _Felix Felicis_. Aunque Hermione recordó la manera en que ella misma le había ayudado a Ron con el _confundus_. Sí, amigo pero al que tampoco le cuesta envenenar su lengua en un momento sin importar cómo pudiera hacerla sentir. Vale que luego pudiera acercarse a ella para disculparse pero, eso de tirar primero una piedra y luego tratar de arreglarlo solamente era válido para el uso de _reparo_—. Suerte, Harry.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decirle algo, Hermione ya se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa. El mensaje totalmente claro. Estaba enfadada y no se le pasaría pronto. Harry se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia de la debida. Ya sabía lo poco que le gustaba el quidditch y, tal vez, era mejor el no tenerla encima recordándoles la mayor importancia de los estudios. Luego de ganar el partido ya se arreglaría todo en la fiesta de la victoria porque Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que ganarían el partido, y luego la Copa.

Hermione decidió desayunar algo que la llenase pues sabía que luego del partido no iba a tener oportunidad de comer nada. Ya solamente los nervios acerca de la posibilidad de que suceda lo soñado la amenazaban con derrumbarla. Debería dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería luego porque le cerraba el estómago.

Luego del partido.

Alzando la mirada, sin ningún tipo de disimulo por su parte, examinó la mesa de Slytherin buscando, principalmente y en exclusiva, cualquier atisbo de la presencia de Draco pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de él.

_A no ser que cuentes como señal a cualquiera de esas egocéntricas rubias que parecen como si les hubieran metido la escoba por el c…_— Hermione logró contenerse sin entender a qué pudo venir semejante arrebato—_ no lo mejor para mostrar un poco de compañerismo entre las Casas._

Le resultaba sencillo el recordar si el día anterior, en su sueño, había visto algún atisbo de Draco antes de su encuentro en los baños y le fue imposible el recordar ni una pequeña visión del Slytherin. Hermione no pudo evitar el ponerse a pensar en qué podría estar ocupado Draco para, no solamente no participar en el partido, si no ni siquiera ir a presenciarlo.

Ni en sueños, ni en la realidad.

_ 'No lo lograré._

_ No quiero hacerlo y… solamente pude pensar en algo que, lo único que logrará… será empeorarlo todo irremediablemente…_

_ No entiendo por qué no hace nada… siempre sabe lo que sucede… por qué no hace nada ahora. ¿Es por qué soy yo? Claro… que valor puedo tener yo… ningún valor… para qué preocuparse…'_

¿Podría ser que estuviera haciendo lo que fuera que ella había puesto en su sueño que estaría haciendo? Sí, lo más seguro es que Draco se encontrase haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y que le hacía sufrir de aquella manera. Porque eso no era solamente parte de su, sorprendentemente, asombrosa imaginación, sino el resultado de ver el demacrado aspecto que presentaba Draco. Ahora que lo recordaba, se dio cuenta de que, mientras ella le contó todo lo que le había sucedido para dejarla en aquel estado tan lamentable, él no había tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo porque se durmió en su regazo.

Claro, _'se durmió'_. Lo que sucedía era que Hermione no tenía nada _pensado_ para justificar, completamente, el estado y acciones por parte de Draco.

—¿Hermione?

La muchacha alzó la vista al escuchar como la llamaban y se encontró delante suya, al otro lado de la mesa, a Luna. La cual ya llevaba puesta la cabeza de león para animar al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido.

Realmente era acuciante el que todo se estuviera dando como en su sueño como una falta de originalidad al haberlo vivido anteriormente, de alguna manera.

—Ah. Hola, Luna— Hermione trató de controlar la preocupación de su voz—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, solamente me preguntaba si te ibas a quedar aquí. El partido no tardará mucho en comenzar— se explicó la joven Ravenclaw con su calmada y dulce voz.

Mirando a su alrededor se percató que se encontraba sola en la mesa y el resto de alumnos estaban a punto de abandonar el Gran Comedor. Y eso que solamente se puso a recordar lo _sucedido_ con Draco.

—Me quedé traspuesta pensando— se disculpó Hermione poniéndose en pie y esperando por la explicación por parte de Luna al motivo por el que estaba en las nubes, no literalmente.

Tal y como lo había supuesto, todo el trayecto hasta las gradas de Gryffindor se las tuvo que pasar escuchando a Luna advirtiéndola por el peligro de cierta criatura que se te metía por boca, nariz u ojos— aquí no pudo evitar un escalofrío de desagrado— y que anidaba sobre el cerebro de manera que su presencia te provocaba unos estados alterados que podían ser mucho más graves que el quedarse traspuesto.

_Gracias a Merlín porque no existen esos bichos… aunque siempre la realidad supera a la ficción por lo que, en realidad, habría sido mejor si existieran. Además, en este caso, ¿quién es la que tiene mayor imaginación? ¿Luna o yo por haberlo soñado primero?_

Hermione descubrió otra cosa que le disgustaba de tener que repetir este día en concreto y, sí, era por el partido de quidditch. Si ya le resultaba un suplicio el tener que verlo una vez, ¿sabes lo qué le estaba costando el verlo una segunda? ¡Y además sabiendo lo que iba, ahora mismo casi completamente segura de ello, a ocurrir justo antes de que lo hiciera! Era incluso peor que ver un partido grabado ya que no tenía la oportunidad de pasarlo a cámara rápida. Aunque la idea, por lo menos, le hizo la suficiente gracia para disfrutar de unos cuantos segundos de novedad. Luego un rugido por parte de Luna, de su cabeza de león, la devolvió a la deportiva, pero repetitiva, realidad.

_Pudo ser peor y lo sabes. El partido podría haber durado todo el día._

Un terrible pensamiento que la hizo estremecerse. No de frío, o de nervios si no de puro miedo. Eso sería demasiadas horas de quiddtich para ella y era consciente de que no podría soportarlas.

Tal vez por eso, cuando Harry atrapó la snitch dorada, mientras todos los seguidores de Gryffindor jaleaban la victoria, o rugían por ella, Hermione alzó los brazos al cielo como dando gracias porque esta tortura ya hubiera terminado. Y no era solamente por el quidditch si no por tener que soportar por segunda vez las gracias, sin ningún tipo de gracia, de Ron.

A estas alturas Hermione ya no tenía ninguna duda de que había tenido un sueño premonitorio, profético o como quieran llamarlo y que, por tanto, aquello también acabaría por suceder. ¿Para su desgracia? Cierto que solamente había sido un sueño pero el consuelo que obtuvo por parte de Draco resultó un bálsamo tranquilizador que le ofreció una paz de espíritu de lo más agradecida. Una que no le importaría volver a recibir.

Ron.

Hermione fue incapaz de controlarse y su mirada se paseó por las gradas en busca de cierta compañera de cuarto. No le fue nada complicado porque tenía la ayuda de saber que estaría acompañada por Parvati.

La mirada que poseía Lavender era de haber llegado a una conclusión de la que no rehuiría y esa era una que Hermione conocía muy bien porque era la que ella misma siempre ponía ante cualquier problema al que tuviera que enfrentarse.

Salvo por lo sucedido _ayer_, u hoy, en el que, no solamente huyó de la presencia, dolorosa, de Ron si no que también le llegó a atacar. Vale que se trataba de unos canarios pero lo que contaba, como suele decirse, era la intención. Y ella quiso hacerle daño para que no fuera ella la única que estuviera sufriendo en esos momentos. Mientras él se ponía a buscar un lugar aislado dónde poder estar con Lavender.

Mientras ella lloraba su dolor.

_No, bueno, sí pero, al final, tampoco estuviste sola. Malfoy llegó y, aunque no te lo hubieras esperado viniendo de él, acabó por consolarte y atenderte._

Pero ahora Hermione no estaría en ese estado lamentable porque no era ninguna masoquista para ir a la sala común y encontrarse con Lavender y Ron comiéndose a besos bajo una sarta de aplausos y silbidos de ánimo y aprobación.

Ya estaba convencida del todo de que, lo que había soñado, se haría realidad y verlo por segunda vez no lo haría menos doloroso.

Aunque no estuviera tratando de recomponer los pedazos de su corazón podría ir al lavabo del segundo piso, ¿verdad? Tal vez ella no estuviera tan mal, por lo menos exteriormente, pero sabía que Draco si lo estaba y ahora sería su turno para ofrecerle su hombro.

_Aunque no creo que le guste sentarse en mi regazo… ¿me dejaría sentarme en el suyo?_

El rubor de sus mejillas resultaba una molestia porque no le permitía guardarse sus pensamientos sin que resultasen de lo más sospechoso. Justo en este momento Ginny se llevó por delante a Zacharias Smith siendo la señal para que Hermione abandonase el estadio.

Si la _primera vez_ su alegría por la victoria y reacciones eran sinceras, en esta ocasión, si bien seguía contenta porque Gryffindor hubiera ganado el partido, sus reacciones se veían algo forzadas. Por suerte para ella la gente estaba más ocupada con las celebraciones para prestarle una incisiva atención. Y, sí. Celebraciones. Porque no solamente habían montado una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en conjunto si no que algunos eligieron este momento de algarabía y descontrol para… bueno— por el rostro de Hermione se sucedieron una retahíla de emociones, algunas de ellas bien encontradas, ante el conocimiento de la manera de celebrar que varios decidieron llevar a cabo—, ella ya tuvo un claro ejemplo hace unas veinticuatro horas en el mismo día de _ayer_ u hoy entre Ron y Lavender.

Hermione apartó toda posible imagen de lo que pudieran llegar a hacer, lo lejos que se dejarían ir, Ron y Lavender, porque no quería encontrarse con Draco cargando con cualquiera que fuera la reacción que esos dos pudieran provocarle.

Sabía, o estaba casi al ciento por ciento segura, en qué estado encontraría a Draco y estaba claro que ya tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse para hacerle cargar con sus propios problemas, otra vez.

Mentalizándose para lo que estaba por llegar, Hermione caminó con paso firme y seguro hacia el lavabo de las chicas en el segundo piso. No solamente debía, o quería, devolverle el favor a Draco por escucharla, y consolarla, si no que también tenía toda la intención de averiguar lo que le estaba sucediendo y, de esta manera, poder ayudarle a encontrar una solución para borrarle aquella mirada desamparada de sus intensos ojos acerados tan atrayentes.

_¿Ojos qué? Malfoy solamente escuchó tus sollozos y penas. Nada muy diferente a lo que Harry hizo otros años. Así que nada de ponerte a pensar en los preciosos que son sus ojos o… mejor cierra la boca, y la mente._

Una vez se encontró en el pasillo del segundo piso, dónde apenas a unos metros de dónde se encontraba estaba la puerta del lavabo de las chicas, Hermione sintió como su corazón latía a una imprudente velocidad como si estuviera, y no tenía nada de gracia, nerviosa por el cercano encuentro con Draco.

Fue cuando se encontró en el lavabo que la situación actual se le aclaró por completo. Como no se fue con sus compañeros a _celebrar_ la victoria y, por tanto, no tuvo que soportar ver, una vez más, a Lavender metiéndole la lengua hasta el estómago de Ron, ahora tenía un tiempo extra para pasarlo en el lavabo antes de que llegase Draco.

Lo malo era el tener que estar esperando en el lavabo a solas.

Lo peor era que no estaba sola.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí, _Granger_?

Era lo último que necesitaba para rematar este día, _doble_. Un encuentro con Myrtle no entraba en sus planes, por mucho que no tuviera ningún plan en mente. Pero eso era irrelevante en estos momentos.

—Lavabo de las chicas. Soy una chica— dijo señalando el lugar y a si misma—. Haz las cuentas.

Esta respuesta, o la manera en que eligió responder, no parecieron del agrado de Myrtle que frunció el ceño molesta. Bueno, en alas de la justicia, decir que Hermione tampoco es que estuviera teniendo un día de rosas. Más bien de espinas.

—Este lavabo es mío y está fuera de uso. Y lo sabes, bueno, eres la sabelotodo así que claro que lo sabes— añadió con aire petulante y burlón—. Además de que sé muy bien que a nadie le gusta venir aquí para no tener que encontrarse conmigo— y viendo su comportamiento, ¿le podría extrañar a alguien que fuera así?—. Pues bien, yo tampoco quiero encontrarme con ninguna alumna que se cree mejor que yo por el simple hecho de no estar muerta.

Siempre era lo mismo. Vale que hubiera sido una pena el que hubiera muerto, y sobre todo por la manera en que murió, bajo la mirada del Basilisco, pero tampoco era para dejarle pasar todos sus menosprecios.

—Pues ahora ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme así que, si tanto te molesta mi presencia harías mejor en irte.

El tono y las maneras de Hermione tal vez fueron algo insensibles pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo discutiendo con alguien tan obstinada que no captaba una indirecta tan directa para que la dejara sola.

—¡Mi baño!— le gritó Myrtle a modo de recordatorio. Aunque no fuera necesario—. ¡Tú eres la que debería marcharse de aquí! Siempre andáis mirándome por encima del hombro— lo cual era difícil dado que Myrtle mayormente se encontraba flotando cerca del techo— porque vosotros no estáis muertos y yo sí. Pues deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras si no quieres meterte en problemas, _Granger_. Cometerías un grave error subestimándome.

—Por favor, deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Que tienes años, Myrtle. Harías mejor en dejar de molestar y buscarte…

—¿_Una vida_? Sí, _ha_, _ha_. Muy graciosa, Granger. Riámonos de la muerta.

—Iba a decir que te buscaras _algo mejor que hacer_ pero si así lo prefieres— la ligera sonrisa de Hermione resultaba directa e impactante logrando sacar de los nervios a Myrtle—. ¿Además, por qué no podría reírme de ti cuando tú no tuviste ningún reparo de reírte de mí cuando tuve mi accidente con la poción multijugos en segundo año? ¿Ese año en el que me encontré con el Basilisco pero, en mi caso, logré salir con vida?

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Myrtle o, en su caso, la que desbordó la taza del retrete. Sus gritos provocaron que salieran fuertes chorros de agua de cada retrete, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera para evitar el empaparse. Tan molesta, y furiosa, estaba Myrtle que no escuchó el momento en que alguien entró en el baño pero si cuándo este habló.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**— el enfadado tono no podía ocultar la fría modulación en la voz del Slytherin—. No tengo tiempo para exabruptos, sobre todo de alguien que ni siquiera debería encontrarse aquí.

Si bien se refería a este mundo, por el hecho de ser un fantasma, Myrtle lo tomó más literalmente y pensó que se refería a encontrarse en el lavabo. Por suerte para ella tenía una excusa para su enfado.

—Lo siento, no quería alterarte. Pero es que este es mi lavabo y ella entró aquí exigiendo que me fuera— protestó Myrtle señalando para un extremo del lavabo, en donde aquellos ojos no llegaban pero que comprendió lo que sucedía.

Había alguien más en el lavabo. Y, como se trataba de un lavabo fuera de uso, no había ninguna duda de que su presencia aquí era por él. ¿Le habrían descubierto? Si así fuera estaba en un gravísimo problema pero, sobre todo, su familia.

—¿Quién está ahí?— Hermione tragó en seco ante el peligroso tono en aquella voz que conocía tan bien pero que, hasta ahora, no había llegado a escuchar de esta manera—. Si no quieres acabar como compañera de lavabo te recomendaría que te mostrases.

Una amenaza algo surrealista pero con un mensaje alto y claro. O salía a la vista o la atacaría sin compasión.

—Ew, yo no la quiero aquí— se quejó Myrtle—. Este lavabo no es lo suficiente grande para las dos.

Iba a mandarle callarse cuándo se percató de lo que había dicho. Fuera quién fuera, se trataba de una chica. Bueno, no obstante era un lavabo de chicas. Era él el que estaba fuera de lugar aquí.

—¡Cállate!

Tras lograr que Myrtle cerrara la boca, alzó su varita y, aunque no se trata de un gesto que provoque un sonido de advertencia, pareció como si así hubiera sido porque escuchó unos ligeros chapoteos cuando alguien empezó a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba de pie esperando.

Hermione trató de mostrarse indefensa y que no presentaba ninguna clase de peligro para el Slytherin pero no debió hacerlo basándose en su anterior encuentro porque, por muy parecidos que fueran, este no era el mismo.

No se encontraba soñando.

Cuando los ojos grises de Draco se llenaron de la imagen de una apocada y delicada Hermione algo relampagueó en su interior porque, con un par de largas zancadas, se encontraba sobre ella. Le fue totalmente imposible el reprimir un quejido al ser atrapada contra la pared y con la punta de aquella varita apuntándole al rostro.

—¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo aquí, sangre sucia?— el veneno que destilaba su voz hizo que Hermione se estremeciera de miedo. Este, sin lugar a dudas, no era el mismo Draco que la había consolado hace _veinticuatro horas antes_ o, quién conoce realmente el tiempo, ahora mismo—. ¿Es qué no podéis dejarme en paz? Estoy harto de teneros siguiéndome a cada rato. Cada vez que me giro siempre tiene que estar ahí ese imbécil de Potter, ¿y ahora tú?

—No te estaba siguiendo— logró decir Hermione aunque no le salió con una voz convincente porque, a su pesar, estaba algo más que nerviosa en estos momentos.

—Por supuesto que no, sangre sucia. Por eso mismo te encuentras en este lavabo que lleva décadas sin poder ser usado, ¿verdad? Siempre sigues a Potter como una perra en celo cumpliendo todos sus deseos y ahora estás aquí tratando de averiguar en qué puedo estar metido para ir luego a contárselo.

Aquellos ojos grises se oscurecían con cada palabra y solamente un intenso brillo, como el resplandor de un relámpago, le otorgaba algo de vida. Pero era una vida peligrosa, mortal. Incluso Myrtle se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación y, si bien pretendía hacer lo correcto, como evitar el tener que compartir el lavabo con Hermione, decidió intervenir para aplacar la tensión del ambiente.

—No lo hagas. Párate a pensarlo, ¿cómo iba a poder saber qué vendrías aquí? Seguro que se dirigía al encuentro de alguno de sus compañeros para _celebrar_ la victoria de Gryffindor y le dio un apretón.

_¿Pero qué? Esto es lo que ganas cuándo dejas que Myrtle de la cara por ti._

Fue como echar whisky de fuego a un incendio descontrolado pero Hermione no estaba segura de qué fue el detonante para su reacción. Si el que Myrtle le hablase, lo de la _celebración_ por parte de Hermione o que Gryffindor hubiera ganado el partido de quidditch. En realidad daba igual porque el resultado era lo que importaba.

—Largo de aquí— ahora Hermione, por primera vez, tuvo verdadero miedo. El tono de voz de Draco resultaba mucho más amenazador que el de su propio padre, que tuvo la _suerte_ de escuchar el año pasado durante el incidente en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Tú no eres así y lo sabes. Eres una buena persona y esto te hará más daño a ti que a…

Hermione, si solamente supiera del Draco que tenía delante y que apretó el brazo que portaba su varita contra su cuello inmovilizándola mientras usó su otra mano para cogerle la varita, pensaría que tantos años estando muerta realmente hacían muy mal a la capacidad de raciocinio de las personas. Pero Hermione había visto a otro Draco y sabía que se encontraba bajo todo aquella ira descontrolada.

—¡Te advertí que te largases!— la amenaza de Draco tomó forma con un rayo de luz que impactó de lleno en Myrtle dejándola inmovilizada en el aire. Hermione ya había visto algo así anteriormente. Luego del encuentro entre Nick Casi Decapitado y el Basilisco—. Y ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes y todo lo que sabe Potter ahora mismo, sangre sucia.

No sabía si fue por la acción de Draco contra Myrtle, por saber cómo era bajo toda esta fachada de aprendiz de mortífago o por la repetida manía de llamarla sangre sucia, pero Hermione recuperó algo de su valor y le encaró a pesar de que su varita se encontraba en posesión del Slytherin.

—Por lo menos sabemos llamar a los demás por más de una palabra, Malfoy. Y te digo que, luego de tantos años llamándome de esa manera, el que me _insultes_ con tus constantes _sangre sucia_ ya no me molestan, ni me afectan.

Una horrible mueca, que se supondría que era una sonrisa cruel, se formó en los labios de Draco.

—Por eso mismo eres tan patética, _sangre sucia_. ¿No sabes por qué te sigo diciendo sangre sucia después de tantos años, a pesar de tu indiferencia, _sangre sucia_?— pregunta retórica, aunque cruel por su parte. Hermione siguió allí de pie manteniendo su estoicismo lo mejor que podía dada la situación en la que se encontraba—. Porque puedo ver, _sangre sucia_, que cada vez que te digo sangre sucia, y por mucho que lo intentes ocultar, _sangre sucia_, se ve en tus ojos, _sangre sucia_, en tu rostro, _sangre sucia_, como de profundo te duele,… _sangre sucia_.

Hermione no se había percatado de que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro ante la dura, fría e impasible actitud por parte de Draco. Hacía casi preguntarse si realmente ahí dentro se encontraba aquel muchacho que la dejó sentarse en su regazo mientras lloraba su alma y la abrazó ofreciéndole consuelo.

_'Yo me preocupo'_

Eso le había dicho y a esas palabras se aferraría Hermione para no darle la espalda a alguien que, estaba claro, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. No podía tratarse solamente del sueño febril de una adolescente porque había sido un sueño de Hermione.

—No sé lo que estás haciendo pero si que te está haciendo mucho daño, Malfoy. Porque este no eres tú, y lo sabes muy bien— logró decirle entre sollozos.

—No creas que puedas saber quién o cómo soy yo, sangre sucia. Ni te atrevas a pensar en mí como alguno de los idiotas de tus amiguitos— Hermione se tensó, incluso más de lo que ya se encontraba su cuerpo, cuando sintió la punta de la varita subir por su cuello hasta que se la clavó en la mejilla—. Necesitas que te recuerden tu lugar en este Mundo, sangre sucia.

Hermione vio como Draco usó su propia varita para sellar el lavabo usando conjuros no verbales por lo que le resultaba imposible saber cuáles debió usar, más allá del fermaportus que usaría para cerrar la puerta, pero seguro que aisló el lavabo para que nadie pudiera escucharles desde el pasillo.

—Yo me preocupo.

Por un momento Hermione creyó que Draco bajaría la varita y dejaría de amenazarla. Que volvería aquel rostro de preocupación y amabilidad que llevaba la otra vez. Pero ese momento parecía que solamente existía en la mente de Hermione.

—Y haces bien porque deberías preocuparte por ti, sangre sucia.

No tuvo tiempo para decir nada más salvo para gritar de puro dolor cuando sintió como la punta de la varita se volvió incandescente y empezó a quemarle la mejilla mientras Draco, con el rostro duro y sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción, delineaba ciertas formas sobre la cálida carne de Hermione. El dolor era tal que no supo que se trataban de dos figuras porque no pudo ni sentir el momento en que llegó a levantar la punta de la varita.

—Listo, _sangre sucia_, ahora seguro que no olvidarás el lugar dónde perteneces.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y siseaban al contacto con la carne quemada de su mejilla. No pudo ver los sentimientos encontrados en el rostro de Draco y que luchaban entre ellos para prevalecer. Dolor, repulsión por sí mismo contra la resignación y algo más que no podría haber descifrado. Hermione cayó de rodillas cuando Draco se apartó de ella repudiando el haber tenido que tocarla aunque fuera para dañarla de semejante manera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del lavabo tras dejar caer la varita de la muchacha en el encharcado suelo. Por supuesto que no antes de borrar ese último hechizo en la varita de Hermione para que no pudieran siquiera tener algo con lo que empezar una posible investigación de lo sucedido.

Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Draco alejándose en la distancia pero ella estaba más ocupada arrastrándose por el suelo, entre sollozos y lamentos, sin importarle en que estado quedaría su ropa, o sus manos, en dirección a uno de los espejos que había en el lavabo. A pesar del temblor que recorría su cuerpo, y que casi le impedía el mantener sus rodillas firmes, finalmente logró ponerse en pie aunque de manera precaria.

Sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo devolviéndole una mirada de absoluta desolación por lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Draco necesitaba mucha ayuda y este suceso no hacía si no dejarle claro cuan profundamente la necesitaba. Lo profundo del dolor que lo estaba desgarrando y que podría acabar por convertirle en un monstruo irreconocible.

No podía permitir que algo así pudiera suceder con ella consciente del suceso.

Se llevó la yema de un par de dedos sobre la mejilla delineando la figura de aquella quemadura. Su voz se quebró cuando empezó a llorar.

Dos eses.

_Sangre sucia._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Espero que este segundo ¿mismo sábado? haya dejado claro la manera en que este fic se irá desarrollando— en realidad no pero eso es otra historia -.-U— ¿Y qué decir del encuentro con Draco? Digamos que Harry está tensando la escasa paciencia de Draco con tanto seguimiento y acusaciones, bien fundadas pero eso no es lo que importa.

Dos eses. Queda bien en español y le da un toque bastante curioso ante el paralelismo obvio con las "SS"… o eso me pareció a mí… en fin, ¿cuánto podrá aguantar Hermione antes de considerar a Draco un caso perdido?

¡Consuelo contra castigo! Ambos ofrecidos por la misma persona, Draco Malfoy.

Supongo que Hermione tendrá mucho en lo que pensar, ¿o no?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer**: ¿Después de tantos fics aquí leídos, en fanfiction, no escritos por mí, y aún nadie se dio cuenta de que J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter y no tiene necesidad de ofrecernos historias más interesantes que las que ha publicado?

Mientras aguardáis por el próximo capítulo dejad todas vuestras opiniones y leer otros fics que por ahí los hay muy interesantes, y de autores muchísimo más capaces que el que suscribe.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Lentamente abrió los ojos como si temiera lo que acabaría por encontrarse una vez ya no se encontrasen cerrados. El lugar reconocible al primer vistazo, y con mayor claridad gracias a las voces que podía escuchar de fondo, una vez más.

Lavender y Parvati.

Hermione no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, o sucediéndole para ser más exactos. Una vez más no recordaba el haber vuelto a su cuarto aunque lo que más la empezaba a angustiar era el hecho de que le crecían las dudas con respecto a que la primera vez pudiera haber sido un sueño premonitorio y la segunda la realidad.

Lavender y Parvati hablaban lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione pudiera captar sus palabras y la conversación que estaban tratando. Tendría que ser una sorpresa pero Hermione no era de las que se sorprenden ante una respuesta de la que, más que sospechar, era prácticamente consciente.

Era otra vez la mañana del sábado del partido entre Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Y no era solamente por el hecho de que, aparentemente, volvía a encontrarse despertando la mañana del sábado en el que se jugaría el partido entre Gryffindor contra Slytherin… por tercera vez. No, no era este motivo por el que estaba tan confusa. Lo que en realidad la tenía totalmente fuera de juego era que, aparte de cierto agotamiento físico y mental, nada muy diferente a cualquier otro despertar por su parte, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Totalmente tranquila. Su corazón latía pausadamente y su respiración era calmada. Nada hacía indicar que lo último que le hubiera sucedido antes de perder la conciencia, en el lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso, fuera el haber sido marcada a fuego en la mejilla con un par de _eses_ cual ganado. Con su propia varita por mano de Draco Malfoy.

_Sangre sucia._

Se llevó su mano hacia la mejilla que había sido brutalmente desfigurada y, a pesar de su tranquilo estado, notó como le temblaba los dedos como temiendo lo que pudieran encontrar. Todo a pesar de que no sentía que nada malo le ocurría en la mejilla.

Paseó la yema de sus dedos en una suave caricia por su mejilla, encontrándosela indemne y tan delicada que lo que si hizo fue, no recordar el dolor sufrido _anoche_ si no el contacto contra el pecho de Draco la _noche anterior_.

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Sí lo tiene pero, lo que sucede, es que tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo— se dijo Hermione tratando de aclarar la situación todo lo poco que era capaz—. Cuando sepas la respuesta verás lo absurdamente sencillo que era todo.

Se dice que a la tercera va la vencida pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de terminar con todo esto y encontrar la respuesta, la solución a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Con una idea fija en mente apartó las cortinas y se levantó de la cama para, y por desgracia, una vez más estar a punto de torcerse el tobillo y romperse la crisma contra la pared.

—Sí, sí, ha, ha— le cortó Hermione antes de que Parvati pudiera decir su dichosa frase—. Podríais hacer algo más que estar hablando de un absurdo partido de quidditch que no tiene ningún misterio acerca de cuál será su resultado.

La gemela Patil de Gryffindor y Lavender se miraron confusas ante la reacción por parte de Hermione. Si no fuera porque las cuentas no cuadraban dirían que le había vuelto la regla, apenas de haberla pasado.

—Merlín, alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

¿Es qué no había manera de hacer que no lo dijera? Hermione cogió su ropa y salió bufando de camino al aseo más cercano. En esta ocasión tenía algo más importante que hacer que ir a aburrirse al estadio para ver la tercera repetición de un partido que, desde un principio, no le había quitado el sueño. Más bien se lo daba.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante semejante ocurrencia.

Luego de asearse se dirigió a paso ligero hacia un nuevo destino, y con el que, finalmente, rompería con esta continua repetición de los hechos. Desgraciadamente no tenía mucha idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo para que no dejase de repetirse este día y, sobre todo, que solamente ella fuera consciente de semejante suceso.

—Por lo menos eso es una ayuda porque, de otra manera, siempre sería el mismo día paso por paso— se dijo Hermione.

Aunque esto mismo, el recordar lo sucedido, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados con Draco. ¿Por qué solamente con él? Porque, lo más seguro que por su implicación, fue el único que varió sus acciones en los dos días. Y de una manera radicalmente opuesta.

Hermione no pudo evitar el llevarse la mano a la mejilla sorprendiéndose pensando que la primera vez Draco le había permitido apoyarla contra su pecho en actitud protectora y, en la segunda, se la marcó a fuego con un par de eses como aviso o, más bien, como amenaza.

¿Se repetiría alguno de ellas este tercer día, de volver al encuentro de Draco, o surgiría una nueva debido al cambio que estaba provocando ahora mismo Hermione?

Sin tiempo para responderse, Hermione se detuvo al llegar a su destino. Bueno, no del todo porque primero debería superar el obstáculo que representaba la gárgola de piedra que bloqueaba el paso.

—Píldoras ácidas— Hermione dijo la contraseña con voz clara pero, para su auténtica sorpresa, la gárgola siguió inmóvil—. ¿Pero qué? He dicho 'píldoras ácidas'. ¿Estás sorda o algo así? Tengo prisa.

—¿Granger, no? siendo sábado muchos tendrían prisa por alejarse del castillo y todo lo que les recordase los estudios pero, ¿Hermione Granger? Me extraña mucho el verte con tanta prisa para ir a _molestar_ a Dumbledore que corriendo a la biblioteca para _molestar_ a Madame Pince.

Hermione sintió una mezcla de emociones que iban del bochorno a la irritación. Pero la molestia era la que se había encaramado en el primer puesto.

—No es de tu incumbencia y haz el favor de dejarme pasar— le dijo Hermione usando su tono de voz autoritario con el que a menudo se dirigía a sus amigos, u otros alumnos, para amonestarlos por cualquier infracción. Más silencio por parte de la gárgola—. Píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas, píldoras ácidas… ¡déjame pasar de una vez!

Por un momento pensó que podía haber enfadado a la gárgola, con lo que podría hacérsele imposible el poder pasar, pero esta no mostró enfado si no confusión.

—Lo siento pero no puedo ejecutar tu petición, Miss Granger.

No sabía lo que más la sorprendía, si la calma con la que hablaba la gárgola, con un deje que muchos podrían haber tomado como burla, sus palabras así podrían indicarlo, o que no le fuera a dejar pasar.

—¡Píldoras ácidas!— se repitió Hermione.

—La verdad, no es necesario que te repitas tanto pues ya te escuché claramente la primera vez. No entiendo tanta insistencia.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas pasar?— casi pareció suplicarle.

—¿Eres una adicta a las píldoras ácidas?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, pero de qué estás hablando— ahora si que se estaba enfadando de veras—. 'Píldoras ácidas' es la contraseña y no trates de negarlo porque lo sé muy bien, y que sigue estando vigente.

—Cierto, es la contraseña…

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas pasar?— totalmente enfadada y no le hacía ningún bien el escuchar el suspiro dado por la gárgola de una manera tan condescendiente.

La hacía sentirse otra vez con once años cuando vino a Hogwarts por primera vez.

—Como pretendía explicarte, Miss Granger; es la contraseña correcta pero, sólo, para Harry Potter.

La cara de incredulidad de Hermione pasaría a los anales de la historia de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo no se había parado a pensar en que pudiera haber varias contraseñas? No obstante alguien podía haberle cogido la carta al muchacho que se la fue a entregar a Harry. En verdad se trataba de una muy buena idea la de tener una contraseña personalizada.

Hermione aparcó esta línea de pensamientos cuando escuchó el carraspeo por parte de la gárgola.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Supongo que no tengo la contraseña correcta pero necesito hablar urgentemente con Dumbledore.

—¿Sin contraseña?

Lo dijo de tal manera que a Hermione no se le hizo nada difícil el imaginarse a un arrogante Draco diciendo esas mismas palabras con su altanera actitud.

—Sorbete de limón, rana de chocolate, pluma de azúcar, varita de regaliz, calaveras de chocolate, calderos de chocolate, bombones explosivos, pastelillos de caldero…— Hermione empezó a recitar toda una letanía de posibilidades—, gragea de fresa, gragea de nata, gragea de chocolate, gragea de moco, gragea de cerumen, gragea de vómito, gragea de callos…— pero la gárgola continuaba en silencio a pesar de recetar lo que uno tomaría por la lista actualizada de los sabores de las grageas Bertie Bott's—. Cerveza de mantequilla, pastel de calabaza, whisky de fuego…— Hermione bajó la vista mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cuando volvió a erguirse, lo hizo con su varita en la mano apuntándole a la gárgola—. Ya me he cansado de esto. Tengo que ver a Dumbledore por algo muy importante y le veré así que tú decides— la amenaza evidente en su voz—, ¡o te apartas o te aparto yo!

Por la manera de hablar, o que la punta de su varita empezara a chispear, habría sido suficiente para que la mayoría siguiera su advertencia, o amenaza, pero la gárgola siguió en su puesto. Algo lógico al no poder moverse salvo para dejar libre el paso y esa no parecía ser su intención en un futuro cercano.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo— el tono de voz de Hermione adquirió un tono derrotado totalmente opuesto al previo mientras bajó su varita—. ¿Podrías decirme por lo menos si el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en su despacho? Sería absurdo el quedarme aquí esperando por él si no hay posibilidades de encontrármelo.

La gárgola emitió un suspiro de agotamiento por tener que estar tratando estos temas que no llevarían a ningún lado sin la correspondiente contraseña. Pero seguía tratándose de Hermione Granger y era consciente de la gran alta estima que Dumbledore tenía por ella.

—Sí, el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en su despacho.

Solamente fue obtener la confirmación para que una media sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Hermione. Apuntó su varita y realizó el hechizo con el que no necesitaría el saber la contraseña.

—¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE, NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED URGENTEMENTE!— habló con voz tranquila y controlada, pero aumentada con el hechizo _sonorus_.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de una figura inerte, la gárgola se hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión, e indignación, por el _truco_ empleado por Hermione para pasarle por encima.

—¿Cómo te atreves a gritar de semejante manera para…?— la voz de la gárgola se esfumó a mitad de frase—. Muy bien, puedes pasar— cualquiera habría asegurado que le habló a regañadientes.

Hermione vio como la gárgola se movió para dejar a la vista una escalera de caracol que ascendía y con paso tranquilo, y victorioso, comenzó a subir los escalones. Sin olvidarse de ofrecerle una complaciente sonrisa a la gárgola.

Al final de la escalera se encontró con la puerta que daba al despacho de Dumbledore pero, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de llamar, la voz del director de Hogwarts la instó a pasar.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró con precaución, no por miedo o algún tipo de aprensión si no por respeto. Por un momento se sintió tentada a asomar la cabeza y obtener un primer vistazo de lo que se iba a encontrar pero lo desechó casi al instante. No solamente era Hermione Granger, si no también se trataba de uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor y la alumna de mayor calificación de todo Hogwarts. Resultaría absurdo el ponerse a actuar como una nerviosa chiquilla de primer año. ¡Ni qué no hubiera estado ante la presencia de Dumbledore anteriormente!

—DISCULP…— Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano para tapar su voz que asustó, o sorprendió, a Fawkes y sintió sus mejillas empezar a quemarse al ruborizarse. Se le había olvidado el deshacer el hechizo _sonorus_. Sí, lo que uno se esperaría de la alumna con mejores calificaciones de todo Hogwarts—… _QUIETUS_…— murmuró el hechizo para contrarrestar el _sonorus_—. Lo siento, profesor— se disculpó Hermione—. Me había olvidado del _sonorus_.

—Tranquila, Miss Granger. Así se habrán despertado los más rezagados— esto no hizo si no que algunos cuadros se quejaran antes de abandonar sus puestos para irse a otros cuadros con los que podían comunicarse—. Y, hablando de rezagados, será mejor que tome asiento. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podrá ir al estadio para animar a sus compañeros en el partido de hoy.

Hermione, que le estaba ofreciendo una mirada de disculpa a Fawkes, fue incapaz de no poner una mueca al recordarle el partido de quidditch.

—No creo que haga falta ver ganar a Gryffindor por tercera vez consecutiva— dijo Hermione para si misma aunque fue escuchada sin dificultad por Dumbledore.

—Bueno, según mis cálculos, sería la sexta victoria consecutiva ante Slytherin.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, sí. Pero yo me refería a este partido en concreto.

Claro está, que las palabras de Hermione captaron la atención, y curiosidad, de Dumbledore. La mejor manera era tratar el tema ya a las primeras, y con una atrayente manera de captar la curiosidad de Dumbledore.

—¿Ha vuelto a usar un giratiempo, Miss Granger? Tenía entendido que fueron destruidos, para muchos no tan lamentablemente, durante los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia del curso pasado.

—No señor. No se trata de ningún giratiempo pero, a pesar de ello, hoy, bueno, ahora mismo, es la segunda vez que revivo este día— porque es la única respuesta plausible a lo sucedido—. Y créame que, a la segunda vez, el que Ginny se lance contra Zacharias Smith al finalizar el partido como represalia a su manera de comentar el partido, ya perdió toda su gracia original.

—¿Quiere decir que esta es nuestra segunda conversación sobre el tema, Miss Granger?

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo encontrando muy interesante su calzado.

—No, señor. Es la primera. Luego del sábado _original_, esta es la segunda vez que se repite pero, en la anterior, traté de no variar nada de mis acciones por temor a provocar algún cambio y, bueno, todo fue bien hasta que…— una vez más, Hermione sintió el rubor en sus mejillas aunque acompañado de cierta preocupación en su mirada.

—Por favor, continúe.

Hermione echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a los pocos retratos que aún tenían a sus ocupantes en ellos. No era que se preocupara de ellos porque, admitámoslo, a quién podrían ir a contarles lo que puedan escuchar aquí. Además de que estaban ligados a mantener la seguridad de Hogwarts. A pesar de ello, Hermione no se sentía nada cómoda teniendo que hablar sobre lo sucedido ante tanto desconocido.

—¿Podría ser en privado? Si no es posible lo entenderé pero…

Dumbledore alzó una mano tranquilizándola y, al tiempo, haciendo que se callara.

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema— Dumbledore alzó la vista en dirección de algunas pinturas—. ¿Nos permiten un poco de privacidad?

Fue dicho como una sugerencia pero Hermione sabía que no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Solamente uno puso reparos en tener que marcharse y a Hermione no le extraño nada saber que se trataba del antiguo director de Hogwarts perteneciente a la Casa de Slytherin.

—Esto es vergonzoso. Un alumno exigiendo que…

—Por favor, Nigellus— le pidió Dumbledore con infinita calma. Segundos más tarde solamente se encontraban Dumbledore, Hermione y Fawkes en el despacho—. Espero que no sea necesario que Fawkes tenga que estirar las alas.

—No, no, y, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo pero…

—Está bien, Miss Granger. No pasa nada. Y ahora que ya estamos a solas supongo que puede explicarse sin temor alguno.

Era cierto pero, si así era, ¿por qué sentía cierto temor ante revelar lo que sabía, lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando, y lo que sucederá en las próximas horas? ¿Por qué tenía cierta aprensión a contarle a Dumbledore sobre Draco?

_Sabes que es el único que puede ayudarte con esto y… ¡Pero lo de Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con lo que me sucede, si no qué es algo que sucede durante este día!_

—¿Sabe qué puede haber causado que esté repitiendo este día, profesor?

Vale, estaba claro que no era lo que había pretendido preguntarle y ambos lo sabían pero, también era cierto, que se trataba de la pregunta principal.

—Magia— fue la respuesta de Dumbledore junto a esa sonrisa tan viva y sagaz suya que te decía que sabía algo que ignorabas.

Nunca antes tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tan monumental para evitar el rodar los ojos ante una respuesta, o cualquier otra cosa ya que estamos. Pero se trataba de Dumbledore y no podía tratarle como si fuera Ron. Y menos a la última versión de Ron porque… _¡Oh, no!_ Pero ya era demasiado tarde y una secuencia de imágenes en las que Dumbledore era atosigado, o atacado, por una bandada de canarios amarillos fue pasando por su cabeza.

Hermione fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa y unas ligeras risas. Por supuesto que, para no parecer que se estaba riendo, más o menos, de Dumbledore, hizo lo que pudo para que pareciera que su reacción se debía a la respuesta que le ofreció.

—Sí, también llegué a esa conclusión, profesor. Pero no estoy muy segura de cómo ha podido suceder o por qué a mí.

La bludger pasó rozándola.

—Ciertamente puedo decir que el que alguien se encuentre atrapado en un bucle temporal no es algo que se encuentre registrado en ningún sitio. Supongo que eso se debe a que solamente podría ser expuesto por la persona a la que le sucede dado que, para los demás, simplemente se trata de un día normal y corriente.

Hermione colocó el día original y la primera repetición frente a frente.

—Nadie, ni siquiera los pocos con los que me crucé hoy, han mostrado algún signo ante la repetición. Es más, son propensos a realizar lo mismo que hicieron en el día original.

—Porque eso es lo que debían hacer y, por tanto, es lo que siempre harán. Por ejemplo, tengo la certeza que nosotros no nos encontramos, y menos mantenido ningún tipo de conversación, sobre todo esta misma, durante el día original.

—No, profesor. No nos vimos.

—Sí, lo suponía. Me toma mucho tiempo el preparar la próxima _clase especial_ para Harry.

A Hermione fue como si le hubieran dado una colleja. Tanto que incluso su cabeza reaccionó con un movimiento instintivo de recogimiento para soportar el golpe.

—Lo siento, profesor. Se me había olvidado y…— Hermione se puso en pie dispuesta a salir del despacho— será mejor que le deje trabajar.

Pero Dumbledore solamente se rió sin ningún tipo de malicia.

—No se preocupe, Miss Granger. Es bastante probable que mañana vuelva a encontrarse repitiendo este día y yo volveré a tener la oportunidad de preparar la clase sin su interesante visita.

Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Cree qué volverá a repetirse?

—Bueno, ¿ha hecho algo para evitar que sea así?— le preguntó Dumbledore antes de ofrecerle un caramelo de limón que Hermione rechazó.

—No, pero, no sé. Podría volver todo a la normalidad de la misma forma que se metió en este círculo vicioso.

Era posibilidad tan ínfima que la propia Hermione se asombraba de su ingenuidad.

—Un círculo vicioso. Interesante expresión muggle. Supongo que, para romper ese círculo, debes encontrar el punto preciso susceptible a ser modificado.

—Pero eso sería cambiar la historia y tenía entendido que no está solamente prohibido sino que es, en verdad, un tabú en el mundo mágico.

—Cierto— asintió Dumbledore—. En tercer año, ¿realmente usted y Harry cambiaron la historia de cómo se desarrolló originalmente?

Ya había abierto la boca para asegurarle que sí lo habían hecho pero sólo se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de cerrarla muy lentamente. ¿En verdad habían cambiado la historia?

—No hay una historia original— no pudo evitar decir luego de rememorar cada acción y suceso de aquellas horas. Todo sucedió desde un principio gracias a las acciones realizadas por ellos mismos al usar el giratiempo pero, al mismo tiempo, todo había salido de la manera que querían incluso antes de usarlo por primera vez.

El tiempo y sus peculiaridades.

—Un interesante concepto, ¿no es así, Miss Granger?

Lo era y, por eso mismo, realizó la siguiente pregunta a Dumbledore.

—¿Sabe usted lo que está haciendo Malfoy, profesor? No, mi culpa. No quería preguntárselo— se corrigió Hermione tratando de profundizar en las capacidades de Dumbledore—. Usted sabe lo que está haciendo Malfoy.

Hermione no supo que fue lo que la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la mano derecha de Dumbledore y fijarse en lo ennegrecida y apergaminada que estaba. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, en vez de sentirse molesto por su acción, Dumbledore rió con buen humor.

—No, no. Estése tranquila que el joven Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con este inesperado incidente. ¿Realmente no le apetece un caramelo de limón?

—Sí, gracias, profesor— necesitaba algo para aplacar los nervios y la ansiedad que estaban amenazándola con comérsela viva—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que le sucedió en la mano?

—Nada importante. Sólo un pequeño recuerdo de que con la edad uno gana sabiduría pero también impaciencia. Y esta suele llevarte a la negligencia con la que los finales no suelen ser inmaculados.

Resultaba difícil de creer que pudiera estar hablando con tanta calma respecto a algo que le había dejado la mano en tan lamentable estado. Pero Hermione sabía hasta dónde podía llegar con su curiosidad y de aquí ya no podría avanzar más.

—Harry tenía razón, ¿verdad? De alguna manera Malfoy es responsable de lo sucedido a Katie Bell— en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo pudo haberlo hecho dado que se encontraba bajo detención, castigado por la mismísima McGonagall—. Pudo haber muerto por su culpa, profesor. No, no lo entiendo.

—No debe preocuparse por las acciones del señor Malfoy— la tranquilidad de Dumbledore, en ocasiones, podía resultar enervante. Esta era una de ellas—. El profesor Snape mantiene una estrecha vigilancia al respecto.

Hermione no podía creer que fuera tan testarudo.

—¡Pero si Katie no murió por pura suerte!— vio como Dumbledore planeaba decir algo, para volver a quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Hermione no se lo permitió—. Me encontré con Draco y le escuché hablar. Era como si se encontrase coaccionado y, seguramente por culpa de lo sucedido con Katie, ha ideado algo que, según sus propias palabras, lo empeorará todo.

—Le aseguro que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Miss Granger.

El dolor de Draco le atravesó el corazón a la castaña al recordar sus sospechas acerca de que, ahora estaba segura del todo, Dumbledore sabía de su culpabilidad en el trágico suceso que envió, por suerte, a Katie a San Mungo en vez de matarla, pero que no hacía nada y se mantenía en un segundo plano.

—Se está preguntando por qué usted no hace nada, profesor. Por qué no va junto a él, por qué no le detiene— Hermione tenía que apretar con fuerza los dientes para evitar el ponerse a gritar—. Tiene la absoluta certeza de que no es merecedor de preocupación o ayuda. ¡Qué no tiene ningún valor para ser salvado!

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente la sonrisa amable, comprensiva y, en cierto punto, condescendiente, llenando el rostro de Dumbledore.

—No se preocupe por nada. Le aseguro que al final todo saldrá bien y como debe hacerlo. Lo que usted debe hacer es centrar todos sus esfuerzos para encontrar el punto que la devolverá a la corriente temporal junto a todos nosotros.

Hermione asintió en silencio al comprender que Dumbledore no haría nada para detener, o ayudar, a Draco ya que, por la manera en que se expresaba, era casi como, fuera lo que fuera que pretendiera hacer el joven Slytherin, seguía un plan predispuesto por el anciano director de Hogwarts.

—Muy bien, señor. Así lo haré— le dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie—. Encontraré el camino que me vuelva a anclar al curso del tiempo. Gracias por su ayuda.

—No se olvide que todo tiene su causa, Miss Granger. Y que todo reacciona ante algo. Siempre.

Hermione bajaba los escalones sumida en sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que se centraban, en estos momentos, en aquellas últimas y confusas palabras que le dijo Dumbledore. Una palabras que le dijo luego de su insistencia por recordarle las acciones que, eran más que obvias en estos momentos, fueron realizadas por Draco. Unas sospechas en las que Harry había puesto toda su intuición y había acertado.

_Todo tiene su causa… todo reacciona ante algo._

—Acciones y reacciones. Lo que mueve el mundo, toda vida. Acciones realizadas durante estos años y que reaccionaran de manera que hizo nos encontremos en la situación actual.

Acciones y reacciones.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos Hermione apenas fue consciente cuando comenzaron los gritos de alegría que se iba encontrando por los pasillos, tanto de alumnos como de algunos cuadros, y que dejaban claro que Gryffindor había ganado, _una vez más_, el partido y que ahora lo estaban celebrando de tal manera que mañana la mayoría será incapaz de levantarse de la cama, o de dónde hubieran caído agotados.

No tuvo ni que detenerse para decir la contraseña ya que, algo _alegre_, por las botellas de licor presentes en la pintura podría asegurarse que _muy alegre_, la Dama Gorda la vio acercarse y la dejó pasar. Al instante la golpeó la algarabía que se había formado en la sala común pero que, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer, no le afectaba a una Hermione que, sumida en sus pensamientos, hacía oídos sordos.

Harry la vio caminar por delante de la pareja que habían formado Ron y Lavender, en plena sesión de _contacto íntimo_, parecía que no pudieran dejar de besarse, pero Hermione no les dio ni un vistazo de reojo. Curioso por esa actitud tan pensativa y ensimismada, bastante normal y habitual en ella, pero que no se correspondía a estos momentos, Harry trató de alcanzarla pero, antes de lograrlo, ella ya se encontraba subiendo por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Los gritos y avisos de Harry no parecieron alcanzarla pero Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione los había ignorado más que no haberlos escuchado.

Al entrar en su cuarto fue recibida por un absoluto silencio que se rompió con el jaleo que venía de la sala común pero que, una vez cerrada la puerta, quedó prácticamente aislado. Tal vez no del todo pero Hermione se encontraba más en su propio mundo para ser consciente de esos sonidos. Y dar gracias de no poder escuchar los que salían de algunos cuartos de los dormitorios de los chicos porque entonces habría necesitado de varios hechizos para aislar por completo el cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama, en realidad se dejó caer sobre ella, pero tuvo la conciencia necesario para correr las cortinas y aislarse aún más de sus alrededores.

Acciones y reacciones.

En estos momentos, sino dentro de unos minutos, Draco entraría en el lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso en dónde solamente obtendría el intento de consuelo por parte de un fantasma. Hermione solamente esperaba que esto no la hiciera unirse al resto en el continuo temporal porque sería como una bofetada de dura realidad.

Un recordatorio de que Draco y ella no podían tener una relación no basada en el odio y desprecio mutuos. Era absurdo pensar que la obtención de consuelo por parte de él hubiera sido el desencadenante de haberse quedado atrapada en un bucle temporal.

No, debía ser otro motivo el que lo hubiera hecho. Un motivo importante y Hermione esperaba, de todo corazón, que tuviera que ver con ayudar a Draco porque, luego de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, la manera en que sufría, había aprendido de que, por mucha apariencia que hubiera levantado, no se trataba de alguien malo por naturaleza. No, no era malo sino que estaba desesperado por que alguien le ayudase.

Y eso era a lo que Hermione estaba dispuesta. Ayudaría a Draco Malfoy.

Porque lo merecía.

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

Ahora solamente debía discernir de quién estaba hablando, ¿de Draco o de ella?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Todo un capítulo solamente para mantener una conversación, algo extraña, como no podía ser de otra manera, con Dumbledore.

Acciones y Reacciones. Algo tan simple, tan lógico y, sin embargo, la causa de tantos males y sufrimientos ¿? Cierto, son ideas que no he desarrollado en ningún otro fic de los que he subido pero que, en cambio, se repiten en varias ideas que tengo y que surgen, como siempre, de los propios libros y mi manera de verlos. Una manera que no deja en muy buen lugar a Dumbledore.

Espero poder mantener la mente analítica de Hermione bajo control para que no solucione todo así porque sí con un movimiento de varita. Que, por muy Hermione Granger que sea, en mis dedos, para escribir la historia, no seáis mal pensados, no se convertirá en la Mary Sue que Rowling fue desarrollando durante el lapsus de tiempo tras el sexto libro teniendo su apoteosis en "Las Reliquias de la Muerte".

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer**: ¿Después de tantos fics aquí leídos, en fanfiction, no escritos por mí, y aún nadie se dio cuenta de que J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter y no tiene necesidad de ofrecernos historias más interesantes que las que ha publicado?

No soy quién para hablar pero, mientras dejáis **REVIEWS** y esperáis por el próximo capítulo, podéis sumergiros en otros fics más interesantes.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el escenario que tan conocido, y habitual, se estaba volviendo. Y no era por el despertarse en su cama, porque eso sí que es lo habitual, sino por el diálogo que estaban manteniendo Lavender y Parvati.

Realmente, y sin lugar a ninguna duda, estaba repitiendo el día del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. También conocido como _"el sábado cuando Weasel pisoteó el corazón de Hermione con toda la ignorancia del Mundo por su parte"_. Sí, por eso mismo era mejor referirse a este día como el del partido.

Podía quedarse en la cama y dejar que el día transcurriera pero eso solamente la haría perder, de manera inútil y nada provechosa, uno de estos días. Además de que tenía un sencillo plan para _hoy_.

Se levantó y se disponía a saltar de la cama cuando se detuvo para bajarse de la misma con todo el cuidado posible. _Hoy_ no habría un intento de esguince por su parte. Cogiendo su ropa, e ignorando a sus dos compañeras, Hermione abandonó el cuarto.

Minutos más tarde, luego de asearse correctamente, Hermione se dirigió… ¡al dormitorio de los chicos! y, más en concreto, al cuarto en donde vivía Harry. Sabía que estaba actuando de una manera totalmente reprochable al no ir a pedirle permiso a su amigo pero, sabiendo lo que tenía planeado hacer, y porque tampoco es que estuvieran muy de buenas entre ellos en estos momentos, decidió que no valía la pena. Sobre todo si el día se iba a volver a repetir haciendo que Harry se olvidase de cualquier pregunta que le pudiera haber realizado.

Y perder el tiempo no es algo de lo que pueda presumir Hermione.

Conocía tan bien a su amigo que no le costó mucho tiempo el encontrar el artículo que estaba buscando para poder regresar de nuevo a su propio cuarto con él bien guardado en su poder.

Afortunadamente, y dando gracias por ello, al regresar se encontró con que sus dos rezagadas compañeras de cuarto ya lo habían abandonado por lo que lo tenía todo para ella sola. Con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta para impedir cualquier tipo de molesta interrupción y se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— dijo Hermione al tiempo que daba un ligero golpe con el extremo de su varita sobre el objeto en cuestión.

El mapa del Merodeador.

En el pergamino empezaron a surgir las líneas que formaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, tanto el castillo como los alrededores, y lo más importante: el nombre y localización de cada individuo presente en dichos lugares.

Con otro movimiento de varita sacó un buen rollo de pergamino y una vuelapluma con la que ir anotando en donde se encontraban cada uno de esas personas durante este día. Suerte de tener una gran memoria porque se trataba de un ejercicio harto complicado. Tanto que tuvo que usar varias vuelapluma al mismo tiempo.

Aunque ayudaba el hecho de centrarse en unas pocas personas, estando en primer lugar Draco Malfoy.

Realmente este día no iba a resultar de lo más emocionante porque se lo iba a pasar por entero consiguiendo toda la información posible de los movimientos de todos los que se encontraban en Hogwarts.

Varias horas más tarde, y siendo recordada por el sonido de su estómago quejándose de la falta de atención hacia él, Hermione hizo una pausa para comer, aunque seguía anotando cada movimiento que se sucedía en el mapa. Suerte que con el partido en marcha dichos movimientos se reducían de manera considerable y le permitía el poder ponerse a comer sin miedo a que se le pasase algo importante.

Aunque, a este paso, pronto estaría viendo puntitos de tinta moviéndose ante sus ojos y no solamente en el mapa.

Por lo menos, luego de conseguir toda la información de los movimientos durante este día, el _próximo_ sería algo más activo puesto que los repasaría en directo. Esto le llevaría unos cuantos días más puesto que, por muy buena bruja que fuera, le era imposible el poder estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Aunque tenía la esperanza de no necesitar una semana para pasar de este punto.

Lamentablemente necesitó diez días para completar esta tarea y, si ya resultaba de por sí repetitiva, en la situación en la que se encontraba no hacía si no empeorarla de la peor manera posible.

— — — — —

Hermione se despertó y no tardó nada en levantarse de la cama, evitando pisar mal al hacerlo y así evitarse el repetitivo comentario de su compañera de cuarto. Se vistió y aseó lo más rápido que una bruja era capaz de hacerlo y pronto se encontró recorriendo los pasillos con un destino fijo en su mente. Claro que luego de una visita al cuarto de Harry para, esta vez, cogerle prestado otro objeto de su posesión.

La capa de la Invisibilidad.

Una vez bien oculta, una suerte el usarla ella sola y el que no fuera muy alta, pues parecía haber dejado de crecer hace años, puesto que ahora les resultaba complicado ir bajo la capa junto a sus dos amigos, se dirigió a su destino. El tiempo no pasaba en balde.

_No tiene ni pizca de gracia_, se escaldó Hermione a sí misma ante semejante pensamiento porque, precisamente, se encontraba en una situación en la que el tiempo… bah, mejor olvidarlo por ahora puesto que ya había llegado a su destino.

La zona en el pasillo justo ante el tapiz de Barnabás, el Chiflado.

¿Sabes eso de que te surge la idea de haber querido actuar de otra manera cuando la situación ya se ha producido? Pues eso mismo era lo que, en estos momentos, sentía Hermione por haber venido directamente hasta aquí y tener que esperar a que llegase Malfoy una media hora, en realidad veintisiete minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos para ser totalmente exactos, más tarde.

Claro que en su caso era algo irrelevante porque al _día_ siguiente podría evitar el llegar tan temprano y dedicar este tiempo de espera en otras cosas.

¿Pasaba el tiempo más rápido para Hermione o seguía moviéndose a la misma velocidad? Porque antes de que se diera de cuenta pudo ver como se acercaba la figura de Draco al fondo del pasillo acompañado de una niña que tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a tercer curso. Y llevaba bien sujeta contra su cuerpo una balanza.

_¿Qué no tenía que venir Crabbe con Malfoy? Esto me pasa por no haberme acercado hasta su sala común… ¡no, espera! No tiene por qué ser que algo haya cambiado si no que, precisamente, Crabbe lo haya hecho._

Hermione sonrió oculta bajo la capa al darse cuenta del plan ideado por Draco y que la hizo recordar a cierto suceso ocurrido en segundo curso.

Poción multijugos.

No obstante en la primera clase de Pociones el profesor Slughorn tenía hecho todo un caldero rebosante y Draco no habría tenido ninguna dificultad para robar lo necesario para sus planes. Hermione frunció el ceño ante ese suceso. En verdad lo había robado de una manera perfecta puesto que, a diferencia de esa otra vez en segundo, lo que ella había robado había sido cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana del armario privado de Snape y para ello necesitó que Harry provocara una distracción en la clase. En cambio Draco logró, directamente, la poción y sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Elegante y preciso.

Dos adjetivos que le iban a la perfección al Slytherin.

Hermione se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo observando como Draco realizaba los tres pases frente al tapiz para que, a continuación, apareciera una puerta en la pared de enfrente.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— siseó Draco con voz grave entre dientes de tal manera que a Hermione le recordó más al Draco que la marcó a fuego que al que la consoló.

Casi podía llegar a pensar que ese Draco amable y comprensivo no existía en realidad y que todo fue un filamento de su imposible imaginación.

Draco abrió la puerta y ya había cruzado el umbral pero Hermione no iba a poder seguirle porque _Crabbe_ se había quedado allí de pie ante la puerta bloqueándole el paso. Haciendo lo que le había pedido Draco sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello.

¡Lo que había que ver!

Bueno, seguía siendo Crabbe, ¿verdad? Hermione se encogió de hombros antes de empujar lo suficiente el femenino cuerpo de Crabbe logrando que trastabillase hacia el interior de la Sala de los Menesteres y tropezase contra Draco.

La balanza cayó al suelo rompiéndose de la misma manera en que pareció hacerlo la nula paciencia de Draco que se volvió para lanzarle una mirada fría, asesina y de lo más brutal al inocente, en esta ocasión, Crabbe que, tal vez por el cuerpo de niña que tenía en estos momentos, parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de algo importante Hermione habría roto a reír.

Los balbuceos por parte de Crabbe, cuyos ojos empezaron a brillar a causa de unas inesperadas, y futuras, lágrimas, no sirvieron si no para enfadar aún más a Draco que, con un simple movimiento de su varita, arregló la balanza que se la lanzó a Crabbe sin preocuparle si se rompía nuevamente.

—¡Largo de aquí!

Por un momento incluso Hermione estuvo tentada de obedecer esa orden y salir de la sala pero, incluso si esto fuera lo que quisiera hacer, la puerta se cerró antes de haber podido dar un solo paso dejándola encerrada en la Sala de los Menesteres junto a Draco Malfoy.

Objetivo cumplido.

Ahora solamente tenía que esperar nada para que Draco le mostrase lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo aquí dentro de todos los sitios existentes en Hogwarts. Pero solamente llegó a dar los pasos suficientes para alejarse de la puerta para que se detuviera y, si no fuera porque Hermione no iba caminando detrás de él, lo adelantase antes de darse cuenta de que se había detenido.

Vio como el cuerpo de Draco se estremecía.

Como se llevaba una mano a la cara y se podían escuchar… lamentos de una pena tan profunda que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Recordaba lo que Draco le había contado y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a su lado y abrazarlo hasta lograr aplacar su pena.

Draco volvió a ponerse en marcha pero, unos pasos más adelante, volvió a detenerse y, en esta ocasión, incluso cayó de rodillas.

—No puedo soportarlo más…— sus palabras ahogadas por la tristeza que casi le impedía el hablar coherentemente— cada noche va a peor… ¿cómo voy a poder cumplir si me está destrozando? ¿Es qué mostrarme cada noche… la muerte de mi madre de distintas formas es lo… más adecuado para alentarme? Merlín. Cada noche pierdo a mi madre… y lo hace porque— Draco apretó los dientes con rabia y absoluta comprensión—… quiere que fracase. No es ninguna misión… ¡es un castigo!

Un castigo que acabaría con la vida de su familia si no lo superaba pero, si lo lograba, terminaría condenándose y, por tanto, también a su familia.

Hiciera lo que hiciera… ¡Draco perdería!

Nunca antes Hermione había sido tentada como en estos momentos y tenía que apartar la vista de Draco, incluso cerrando los ojos, para evitar el que eliminase la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Para evitar el caer de rodillas junto a él y envolverlo en un abrazo del que nunca querría que llegase su final.

Pero Hermione pudo contenerse y mantenerse apartada de Draco para que este, finalmente, pudiera recomponerse lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y en marcha hacia donde fuera que estuviera su destino en el interior de esta sala.

Podía sentir como se le quebraba el corazón al verle arrastrarse caminando por la sala hasta que, paso a paso, fue recuperando la verticalidad de igual manera en que su caminar volvió a ser ese de tipo aristocrático, y tan suyo, que iba parejo a su rostro cincelado en alabastro.

Casi resultaba imposible de creer, a pesar de haberlo presenciado minutos antes, que este Draco y el que antes había estado sollozando por el tener que sufrir la pesadilla de presenciar la muerte de su madre en sueños cada noche fueran la misma persona.

¿Era algo Slytherin o se trataba de algo que venía por ser Draco Malfoy?

Esa pregunta quedó en suspenso cuando vio a Draco detenerse frente a un enorme objeto oculto bajo una tela oscura que ocultaba a la perfección lo que bajo ella se encontraba.

—Hoy será el día en que logre mi as bajo la manga.

Hermione no sabía si sorprenderse por la utilización de ese dicho, aunque no tenía por qué ser muggle, o hacerlo por ver lo que bajo aquella tela se encontraba luego de que Draco la hubiera retirado de igual manera a la que lo hubiera hecho un mago muggle.

Con pura teatralidad.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que veía ante su atónita mirada. Podía reconocerlo porque resultaría imposible el no hacerlo aunque solamente lo hubiera visto una vez y de refilón. En su caso lo había podido ver con cierto detenimiento e, incluso, estuvo de pie a su lado. Tan cerca como se encontraba ahora. No, más cerca puesto que incluso pudo haberlo tocado si hubiera querido.

Era el armario negro que se encontraba en Borgin y Burkes.

_No, no puede ser el mismo_, pensó Hermione mientras observaba con detenimiento el armario y dejaba fluir su memoria hacia recuerdos acerca de armarios en Hogwarts. De pronto su mirada mostró asombro y sorpresa para luego dar paso a preocupación hasta llegar al miedo.

Recordó lo que había sucedido el año pasado con la Brigada Inquisitorial. Sobre todo lo que les habían contado Fred y George acerca de que Montague les había tratado de quitar puntos pero, antes de tener la oportunidad, lo metieron en el…

_¡Armario evanescente!_

Eso era, por eso reconocía este armario. Había estado en el primer piso hasta que, por culpa de lo hecho por Fred y George, fue retirado. Acabando en esta sala de objetos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sabía lo que sucedía con este armario pero si había otro en Borgin y Burkes, y dada la naturaleza de estos armarios evanescentes, sumado al interés por parte de Draco, dejaba claro que los dos armarios debían estar relacionados de algún modo.

_Eran una pareja de armarios._

Eso era. Draco había ido a Borgin y Burkes para preguntar cómo arreglar este armario evanescente para… Hermione tragó tan en seco y con tanta fuerza que temió por un instante que Draco la pudiera haber escuchado.

Draco Malfoy pretendía crear una especie de pasadizo que conectase los dos armarios y de esta manera…

_¡Cualquiera podría entrar en Hogwarts a pesar de todas las medidas defensivas de Dumbledore!_

Claro que decir cualquiera era un chiste porque estaba claro quienes saldrían del armario…

_¡Mortífagos en Hogwarts!_

El peligro que esto conllevaba le golpeó con fuerza a Hermione. Los alumnos, incluso los profesores estarían en peligro porque serían cogidos totalmente por sorpresa. ¡Podrían morir tantas personas! Tanta sangre derramada.

La mirada de Hermione volvió a posarse en Draco y pudo ver la gran concentración que este estaba dedicando a su trabajo pero ahora sabía que no lo hacía por la fama y el quedar bien ante Voldemort sino que estaba corriendo contrarreloj por la vida de su madre… y la propia de Draco. Incluso por la vida de Lucius.

Vidas por vidas. ¿Cómo puede alguien anteponer la vida propia por encima de la de los demás? Hermione tembló al imaginarse en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba Draco. La vida de sus padres en juego si no cumpliese con su objetivo.

Pero Hermione recordó lo que le había escuchado a Draco en el baño. Tenía una misión que cumplir pero también tenía una idea que empeoraría todo.

¡El armario evanescente no era su misión!

Recordó el lapsus que tuvo Draco en el baño: _"… es probable que lo único que logre es asesi-… acabar con este nuevo nacimiento."_ No había ninguna duda de cuál había sido la palabra que estuvo a punto de decir.

Su misión era asesinar a alguien de Hogwarts.

Entonces recordó el suceso ocurrido en la salida a Hogsmeade y que acabó llevando a San Mungo a una compañera de Casa, a Katie Bell.

El collar de ópalos que había estaba expuesto en Borgin y Burkes. El mismo lugar en dónde se encuentra la pareja de este armario evanescente.

Draco Malfoy sí que fue el responsable de lo ocurrido con Katie Bell tal y como aseguraba y perjuraba Harry.

¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo si la misma profesora McGonagall les contó que Draco estuvo castigado en Hogwarts durante todo ese suceso?

Hermione sentía como le palpitaban las sienes de tanta información y terribles descubrimientos que estaba realizando. Tenía unas ganas horribles de mostrarse ante Draco y exigirle toda la verdad pero, en estos momentos, se sentía demasiado aturdida para poder encararlo.

_Afortunadamente_ el tiempo estaba de su lado.

Y eso era lo que pretendía hacer ahora. Dejar que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que, fuera como fuera, se despertase nuevamente en su cama al comienzo de este mismo día.

El dichoso sábado del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

— — — — —

Hermione sintió sus ojos secos de estar mirando, casi sin parpadear, como Draco trabajaba en aquel maldito armario sin aparentemente realizar ningún tipo de avance por mucho que el Slytherin tratase.

Podía asegurar que Draco había trabajado más en este armario, durante estas horas, que durante todos los cursos pasados con cualquier asignatura. No se quedaba allí de pie simplemente sino que leía libros y buscaba cualquier tipo de información que le pudiera resultar útil en su intento por arreglar el dichoso armario.

Los momentos más tensos eran aquellos en los que, tras realizar cualquier intento de arreglar el armario, realizaba una prueba para comprobar si lo había logrado. Pero cualquier cosa que metía en el armario jamás regresaba. Aunque mejor era eso a que lo hiciera en un estado lamentable que dejase como una belleza la escisión resultante al no lograr aparecerse correctamente.

Pero, a pesar de que era una buena noticia el que Draco no lograse arreglar el armario, porque la idea de mortífagos en Hogwarts seguía resultando aterradora, la desesperación que mostraba el muchacho en su rostro demacrado le partía el corazón a Hermione que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar el llorar. O que se la escuchase llorar.

Hermione fue de pronto consciente de un hecho bastante curioso, y doloroso a partes iguales. Por lo que había dicho Draco, cada noche le era mostrada la muerte de su madre de maneras diferentes y, Hermione estaba segura, de lo más atroces y ella, al no hacer nada para encontrar la manera de detener la repetición de este día, podía verle roto por dicho dolor.

¡Ella era un monstruo igual a Voldemort porque permitió a Draco sufrir de esta manera una y otra vez, y otra sin fin!

Pero, a diferencia de esas noches de dolor, Hermione sí podía hacer algo para romper el círculo vicioso que había por su parte. No el referido a la repetición de este día sino el de permitir que Draco sufriera durante la repetición de este día.

La verdad era que no era conciente de qué hora podía ser, aunque esperaba que el partido ya hubiera terminado al mismo tiempo que deseaba todo lo contrario. El final del partido significaría que Ron y Lavender… _¡No!_, se amonestó Hermione. Esto no era por ella, por mucho dolor que también pudiera sufrir, sino por Draco.

Antes de que algo de su tan afamada inteligencia asomase, Hermione se puso en pie y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que guardó en uno de los bolsillos para encaminarse con total serenidad hacia Draco.

En otro momento, y situación, Hermione se habría reído al encontrarse junto a Draco Malfoy, a solas, a espaldas de este sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia mientras seguía maldiciendo su enésimo intento fracasado por lograr arreglar el armario. Supuso que no le quedaba más que dos salidas y eligió la más peligrosa de todas.

—¿Qué te esperabas, Malfoy?— Hermione vio como el cuerpo del rubio se tensó medio segundo antes de que se diera la vuelta rápido como el pensamiento y le apuntase con su varita ya bien sujeta en su mano. Su rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad no tenía precio—. No es que se pueda decir de ti el que seas un experto carpintero. O carpintero sin más— aclaró con cierto humor alienígeno en esta situación.

Podía ver las preguntas monosílabas reflejadas en su rostro. Los ¿qué?, ¿cómo? y ¿cuándo?, sin olvidar el ¿por qué? palpitaban en su mirada incrédula. Pero entonces todos aquellos sentimientos se esfumaron de golpe para dejar su lugar a un miedo atroz y Hermione sabía muy bien el motivo.

Había sido descubierto y ahora la vida de su madre, de su familia y la suya propia, estaba más que nunca en peligro.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. Responderé a tus preguntas porque, de otra manera, esta situación se volvería bastante absurda ahí tú apuntándome con tu varita y yo aquí tan tranquila sin importarme lo más mínimo— tal vez se podía haber pasado algo pero tampoco es que fuera algo anormal en su habitual confrontación verbal. Es más, podría decirse que había sido de lo más amable—. Estoy aquí porque tenía curiosidad para saber lo que hacías en la Sala de los Menesteres y que era tan importante para dejar el partido contra Gryffindor de lado. Algo bastante sospechoso si recordamos que en tercer curso, luego de la _caricia_ que Buckbeak te propinó en el brazo— aunque Hermione en aquel momento se había asustado mucho por Draco. Sorpresas de la vida, ¿verdad?—, conseguiste que movieran la fecha del partido. Así que la gente no puede evitar preguntarse en qué puede estar Draco Malfoy ocupado en lugar de estar ahí fuera tratando de lograr la victoria en un partido tan importante contra Gryffindor.

No es que Hermione esperase una respuesta por parte de Draco puesto que sería el revelarle un gran aspecto, secreto, de la misión que le había sido asignada.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te enfadaste con la _preciosa_ Crabbe por ser tan patosa?— en una frase ya le había dejado bien claro unos buenos puntos que cogieron por sorpresa a Draco—. Pues ahí se trataba de mi infalible movimiento para poder entrar delante de tus narices o, literalmente, caminando detrás de ti.

Confusión, enfado y una terrible preocupación eran visibles en el rostro de Draco. Por eso mismo no le sorprendió nada a Hermione el que pusiera voz a la última pregunta que le había formulado previamente.

—¿Por qué?

Y aquí es dónde Hermione se encontró con un pequeño problema puesto que sus motivos resultarían del todo imposibles de creer por una gran variedad de motivos. En realidad ella misma habría tenido grandes dificultades para creerlo de haber estado en el lugar de Draco.

—¿Tratando de ofrecerle pruebas a Potter de que soy un chico muy malo, Granger?— una manera de decirlo bastante curiosa.

—No, Malfoy. Por mucho que pueda sorprenderte, mi vida no gira en torno a los quehaceres de Harry. Es más, últimamente mi vida gira en torno al chico que puede decirse que resulta ser el opuesto a Harry— Draco hizo una buena imitación de la mirada sorprendida que parece tan natural en Luna. Su pensamiento totalmente claro—. Sí, Malfoy. Tú.

—¿Es qué no tienes suficiente con los estudios y soportar a Potty y Weasel que tienes que meter tus narices en dónde nadie te llama, como siempre, Granger?

—Me meto en lo que creo que es importante— le respondió tratando de mantenerse serena y en control.

El que Draco le dedicase una media sonrisa nunca, y de eso siempre estaría de acuerdo, era una buena señal para quién la recibe.

—Entonces te habrás dado de cuenta de que este armario es _importante_, Granger— ¿podía resultar más peligrosa una sonrisa no completa?—. Adelante, puedes meterte todo lo que quieras— se burló ofreciéndole paso incluyendo una pantomima de reverencia.

Tenía que dejarle claro que no estaba aquí para soportar sus burlas y no había mejor manera que demostrándole que no había nada que no supiera de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aunque eso, sin tener que ser Draco, resultaba un movimiento de lo más peligroso debido a cuál pudiera ser su reacción al respecto.

—Gracias pero no, Malfoy. Ni aunque estuviera funcional, no tengo ninguna compra que hacer en Borgin y Burkes— dijo con un tono de total despreocupación que no se correspondía con la mirada de incredulidad, sorpresa y, otra vez, preocupación por parte de Draco—. A no ser que quieras que vaya a preguntarles por algún pedido por tu parte, Malfoy.

Si es que estaba cavando muy hondo el agujero en el que se estaba metiendo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Draco trató de sonar indiferente pero Hermione estaba demasiado acostumbrada a dicho tono de voz para no darse cuenta de que este no era el caso.

—¿Nuestro encuentro en la tienda de Madame Malkin? Pues luego te vimos corretear cual infante por la calle y Harry quiso que te siguiéramos— Draco era muy bueno ocultando sus reacciones y, en esta ocasión, le resultaba de gran ayuda el tener un aspecto enfermizo porque impedía ver si le afectaba lo que Hermione le estaba revelando—. Acabamos por entrar en el callejón Knockturn y te encontramos en Borgin y Burkes donde, sorpresas que dan la vida, había un armario idéntico a este. ¿Su pareja? Sí, de eso estoy segura.

Draco, interiormente, no podía creerse todo lo que Hermione sabía de sus acciones. Sobre todo porque había tratado de actuar sin llamar la atención sobre su persona pero, a pesar de ello, aquí estaba Hermione Granger contándole con todo detalle lo que había hecho desde meses atrás.

—Muy interesante, Granger. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el que, si estás tan segura de todo lo que has contado, ¿por qué estás aquí tú sola? Está claro que esos dos idiotas son una carga pero parecía que, a estas alturas, ya te habías acostumbrado a su interferencia.

—Déjalos fuera de esto, Malfoy— le advirtió Hermione seriamente.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho tú, Granger?— le replicó acertadamente Draco con una satisfecha mueca en su rostro.

No pretendía hacerlo pero la actitud por parte de Draco le sacó esa parte de ella que solamente él parecía ser capaz de producir. Y eso no tenía que ser algo malo.

—Porque, para completar este día, ellos nos traerán la victoria sobre Slytherin. ¿Y sabes cómo ocurrirá? Gracias a ti, Malfoy— la actitud alegre de Hermione no le gustaba para nada a Draco porque, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila con él apuntándole con su varita? Era como si estuviera del todo segura de que no sufriría ningún daño por su parte.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Granger?

—Tú pésimo, aunque no tanto, sustituto. ¿Harper? Casi logra ganar el partido por su propia cuenta— lo que quería decir que estuvo a punto de derrotar a Harry en atrapar la snitch dorada. Por supuesto que el tiempo verbal usado por Hermione dejaba algo confundido a Draco—. Pero Harry logró desconcentrarle, y cito textualmente, al decirle: "¿Cuánto te ha pagado Malfoy para que jugaras en su lugar?"

—¡Yo no le he pagado nada!— se defendió Draco todo indignado. Hermione, simplemente, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y dejando claro que no le interesaba mucho el tema—. ¿Y qué significa todo eso de que "casi logra ganar el partido"? ¿Cómo puedes saber acerca del partido si has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Sus ojos entornados cargados de sospecha habrían resultado peligrosos si Hermione no se sintiera fuera de peligro por algún absurdo motivo. ¡Y eso qué no se había olvidado de cómo se las gastaba Draco al enfadarse! Aún le quemaban las dos eses que no tenía marcadas en su rostro.

—Es historia pasada, Malfoy. Y como tenga que verlo una vez más…— Hermione negó lentamente— mejor no te digo la que se armará.

—¿Es qué has perdido el juicio?

Hermione asintió para luego negar al mezclar la pregunta de Draco con sus propios pensamientos.

—No. Y sé que resulta muy difícil de comprender porque incluso a Dumbledore le costó algo, aunque pareció tomárselo como algo de lo más normal, a pesar de lo extraño del asunto.

El traer a Dumbledore a la conversación logró palidecer aún más a Draco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese viejo loco con todo esto?

—No le digas así, Malfoy— Hermione bufó hastiada—. ¿Es qué no tienes el menor decoro y modales? Un poco de respeto para los demás, Malfoy.

—Para los que se lo merecen, Granger— le respondió con un tono letal—. Y ahora te empezarás a explicar o de aquí no saldrás.

Bueno, en realidad Hermione estaba segura de que no saldría de aquí puesto que se le acabaría el tiempo y volvería a despertarse en su cama. Pero tampoco es que le interesase mucho el volver a pasar el tiempo restante sumida en dolor.

—¿No preferirías que te lo mostrase, Malfoy? Está claro que aquí dentro hay de todo y, entre tantos objetos, es muy posible que haya un pensadero.

—¿Quieres mostrarme tus pensamientos?

A Hermione le sorprendió la cara de sorpresa que puso Draco y no la entendía en absoluto puesto que, ¿no estaba Dumbledore mostrándole pensamientos a Harry? ¿Entonces cuál podía ser su problema?

—¿Cuál es el problema, Malfoy?

Draco apartó ligeramente su mirada de Hermione.

—No, nada. ¿Qué problema podría haber?— farfulló casi murmurando las palabras.

Un pensamiento era algo demasiado personal, íntimo, para ir por ahí queriendo mostrarlo a otras personas. Era incluso más privado que el mostrarse completamente desnudo ante otra persona. Y aquí estaba Hermione Granger dispuesta a mostrarle sus pensamientos a Draco Malfoy.

—No sé, Malfoy. Por eso te lo he preguntado— le espetó Hermione con todo el sarcasmo posible. No la mejor manera de seguir una conversación con alguien que no dudaría en lanzarte un conjuro por tu mera existencia.

—Te crees muy lista, Granger, pero pronto descubrirás que hay mucho de este mundo que no conoces y será muy tarde para que te sea útil.

—¿Por ser hija de muggles?— Draco le dedicó una amplia media sonrisa. Sí, resultaba una contradicción en sí mismo pero así parecía serlo todo en Draco—. ¿Vas a estar apuntándome con tu varita todo el tiempo, Malfoy? ¿Tanto temes a una simple hija de muggles?— esto hizo desaparecer el burlón gesto del rostro de Draco—. Pues ya que tienes la varita desenvainada podrías traer un pensadero.

El extremo de la varita de Draco dejó de apuntar a Hermione para hacerlo hacia el techo de la sala. El Slytherin no dijo nada pero Hermione estaba segura de que había realizado un accio no verbal para llamar a un pensadero.

—Ahora no te pongas nervioso, Malfoy, porque voy a sacar mi varita para poder recolectar mi recuerdo, ¿estamos?— Hermione no pudo contenerse, a pesar de saber que no le hacía ningún bien para sus propósitos. Tal vez la libertad que le ofrecía la repetición del día la estaba haciendo ser algo presuntuosa. Aunque de preguntárselo a Draco le habría dicho que siempre era de esta manera—. ¿O estarías más tranquilo si espero a que acabes de traer el pensadero?

¿Traducción? Que Draco pueda tenerle miedo al tener ella su varita dispuesta a lanzarle algún conjuro mientras él se encuentra ocupado.

—Acaba cuanto antes, Granger. Que con toda la inútil información que tienes ahí dentro puede darnos el Año Nuevo antes de que localices el recuerdo.

Sabía que en el fondo Draco era una buena persona. Amable y comprensiva, sin olvidarse de cariñosa, pero eran momentos como este cuando le hacía imposible olvidar que seguía siendo una sierpe siempre dispuesto a saltarte encima para clavarte sus colmillos cargaditos de veneno.

_ Bueno, si no fuera así pues no sería Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad, Hermione?_

De pronto algo captó la atención de Hermione. Algo que se acercaba a espaldas de Draco por el aire a gran velocidad y del cual este no parecía haberse percatado de su aparición. Tan rápido se acercaba que cuando Hermione trató de avisar a Draco el objeto ya se encontraba encima del Slytherin.

—¡DRACO, CUIDAD-!

Pero el grito de aviso no necesitó ser completado porque, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, el objeto, justo en el momento previo al impacto contra la espalda de Draco, cogió la suficiente altura para pasarle por encima de la cabeza y detenerse frente a él. Tanto la sonrisa como el brillo en los ojos de Draco dejaban claro que en ningún momento estuvo ignorante de la llegada del objeto.

Del pensadero.

—¿Decías, Granger?

Hermione no se mordía el labio para no hablar, ni siquiera la lengua, sino que agarró una buena porción del interior de su mejilla y sus dientes estaban a punto de arrancarla de un mordisco.

—Nada, Malfoy. Simplemente quería comprobar la acústica de la sala— farfulló mientras se llevaba la punta de su varita a su sien derecha.

_Bang_, pensó Hermione toda molesta._ ¿Se habrá percatado de que le llamé por su nombre? ¡No, claro que no! De haberlo hecho de seguro que aún estaría escuchando sus protestas por haberme atrevido a usar su nombre con mi indigna lengua._

¿Para qué podía serle útil el que un día se repitiera una y otra vez? Pues para leer y aprender sin que el tiempo, en sí mismo, pasase pero, en cambio, obteniendo toda esa información. Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto ¿no es así?

_Aparte de lo que sentiste en brazos de Draco…_

Con cuidado centró toda su atención en un pensamiento. En un día. En este día. Cuando sucedió por primera vez. Con todo detalle, con toda crudeza.

Con la verdad por delante.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. ¿Preparado?

Este rodó los ojos exasperado por toda la suntuosidad que estaba dando Hermione a este asunto. Aunque también se fijó en la manera en que se refería a él habitualmente y que difería mucho en como lo hizo en una sola ocasión.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, _Granger_.

_¿Por qué me llamó por mi nombre?_, no pudo si no preguntarse Draco.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Bueno, un nuevo encuentro de Hermione con Draco y que puede llevarles a algo aunque tal vez no lo haga porque ya se sabe lo que sucede con esto de que el día vuelve a repetirse. Entonces, ¿para qué tanta molestia por parte de Hermione?

No, en serio. Si alguien sabe la respuesta que me lo diga porque yo no tengo ni idea -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Sus ojos avellana se iluminaron ante un nuevo día. Bueno, eso era una manera de hablar porque, escuchando a Lavender discutiendo con Parvati acerca del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que no podían perder por nada del mundo, le dejaba del todo claro a Hermione que se había vuelto a despertar en el mismo día.

Este interminable sábado.

Eso quería decir que todo lo hecho, todo lo hablado con Draco ya no ha pasado o, dicho de otro modo, forma parte solamente de un pasado de Hermione. Ahora mismo vuelve a sentir nada más que disgusto hacia su persona. Ya tenía que saberlo, el que no importaba nada de lo que le revelase a cualquiera porque al final, cuando el día comenzaba nuevamente, todo eso se les olvidaba porque para ellos nunca había llegado a suceder.

Estaba sola. Realmente estaba sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente. Y nadie podía ayudarla porque primero debería perder un valioso tiempo explicando y convenciendo a quien buscase su ayuda y luego apenas tendrían suficiente para pensar en algo útil.

Sola como cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Las palabras de Dumbledore aún resonaban en su cabeza: _"… para romper ese círculo, debes encontrar el punto preciso susceptible a ser modificado"_.

—Todo tiene su causa… todo reacciona ante algo— esas palabras le habían llamado la atención en aquel entonces referido a las acciones y reacciones—. Pero aquí eso no se da porque no importa que pueda reaccionar si luego todo este día vuelve a comenzar de igual manera.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, y con tantos días dando vueltas en su cabeza, Hermione, finalmente, no pudo evitar hacer algo más que pisar mal y tropezarse. Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de manera que terminó por golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

De pronto el dormitorio se quedó en completo silencio mientras Hermione se quejaba frotándose la zona golpeada de la cabeza sentada en el suelo para que sin previo aviso fuera llenado por las risas, de lo más burlonas por parte de la más ácida de las presentes, de Parvati y Lavender.

Hermione se puso en pie con gesto y serio y empezó a golpear el suelo a pisotones, con el pie derecho con el que casi se había hecho un esguince. Cada golpe iba acompañado de una palabra nada agradable, que todos definirían como un insulto, que iba dirigida al suelo que la había hecho caerse.

Ni que decir que las compañeras de Hermione se quedaron mudas de la impresión al no haber visto nunca a Hermione perder la compostura, y sus modales, de semejante manera. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que conocía tantas palabras malsonantes? En verdad parecía que leía de todo.

— — — — —

Hermione se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en el suelo, sentada en la cama, mientras le era examinado su tobillo derecho que se le había inflamado tanto que parecía tener el mismo grosor que su muslo.

—¿Pero puede saberse qué es lo que te has hecho, chiquilla?

La confusión de Madame Pomfrey no hacía si no que la vergüenza por la reacción que había tenido se multiplicase.

—Un esguince— murmuró Hermione como respuesta sin levantar la vista de ese punto tan interesante del suelo.

La mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó Madame Pomfrey se perdió en el vacío ya que no se encontró con la de Hermione incapaz de mirarla a los ojos avergonzada por haber tenido semejante reacción.

Había pensado en dos posibilidades a darse: una, que Lavender y Parvati, como pesadas cotillas que eran, contaran lo sucedido por todo Hogwarts y segunda, que no dijeran nada porque Lavender no quería distraer a Ron con algo que tuviera que ver con su mejor amiga. Y viendo como acababa el día era obvio que la principal acción de Lavender era hacerse notar ante Ron para bien. Lo que dejaba a un lado el distraerlo con los exabruptos de Hermione.

Afortunadamente el tratar un tobillo inflamado no tenía ninguna dificultad y no tardó mucho en recuperar su tamaño original. A diferencia con el asunto de sus dientes, sus tobillos ya eran suficientemente finos y de buen ver. Aunque no muchos se fijasen en ellos a causa del vestuario a llevar en Hogwarts. De seguro que poniéndose unos buenos tacones les llamarían la atención pero esa no era su manera de ser.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba vacío ya que todos se habían dirigido al campo de quidditch para asistir a la derrota de Slytherin. Tanto lo que las otras tres Casas deseaban como lo que iba a suceder de todas formas. Y Draco ya se encontraba en el interior de la sala de los menesteres por lo que ahora no podía entrar.

_¿Pero quién tiene la culpa de no haberle preguntado la petición a la sala para poder entrar en ese lugar? Ah, sí. Es toda tu culpa… o sea que es mi culpa. Esto de hablar con una misma puede llegar a resultar de lo más confuso._

Un extraño sonido resonó a su alrededor y Hermione dio gracias a que nadie estuviera presente porque se habría asustado ante el rugido de su estómago. Tenía hambre sin lugar a dudas pero se había saltado el desayuno por una chiquillada por su parte. Sabía lo que podía hacer pero no le gustaba el tener que hacerlo aunque, dado todo este asunto de la repetición del día, ¿quién podría saberlo?

Pues esa misma.

_Aunque tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad, Hermione?_

Sí, debía empezar a dejar de hablar consigo misma o pronto le esperaría una cama en el cuarto piso de San Mungo. Y conociendo su suerte de seguro que acabaría teniendo por compañero de cuarto al antiguo profesor de DCAO Gilderoy Lockhart. La venganza justa por haber tenido aquel cuelgue con él en segundo curso.

No podía decirse que no fueran de lo más variado los destinatarios de sus afecciones amorosas. Si se le podía decir de esta manera al sentir cierta atracción sobre unas personas en concreto.

Viendo que ahora es Draco Malfoy quien ocupa dicho lugar está claro que sí es cierto que no sigue un patrón predefinido en asuntos del corazón pasando de un simple enamoramiento infantil hasta… ¿qué es lo que siente por Draco realmente?

Por suerte el estar tocando una pera, y no lo entendáis como no es, la apartó de tener que responder dicha pregunta cuando aún se encontraba confusa sobre todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Solamente fue entrar en las cocinas de Hogwarts para atraer la atención de una gran cantidad de elfos domésticos que buscaban complacer cualesquiera que fueran sus peticiones. No era aprovecharse de ellos porque se había saltado el desayuno y solamente quería volver a encauzar los sucesos como debían darse.

Lo que quería decir que buscaba llenar el estómago. Aunque no tipo Ron porque eso de seguro que acabaría por reventárselo y eso sí que sería un desafío para Madame Pomfrey.

Afortunadamente Dobby acudió en su ayuda. A Hermione siempre la ponían nerviosa todas aquellas ganas de satisfacer las órdenes que tenían los elfos domésticos y el estar rodeada por docenas y docenas de ellos no la ayudaba en nada.

Muy pronto se encontró sentada a una mesa satisfaciendo su gula. Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerar un poquito pero el que estuviera hambrienta sí que era cierto. Y supo lo cierto de la expresión acerca de que se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno porque pronto recordó algo que la ayudaría a tener algo que hacer hoy a pesar de lo avanzado del día.

Dobby podía aparecerse sin problemas en el interior de la sala de los menesteres.

Una media sonrisa asomó en los labios de Hermione mientras daba un bocado.

— — — — —

Dobby se apareció en el interior de la sala de los menesteres llevando consigo a Hermione aunque, a simple vista, solamente se viera a la muchacha puesto que el pequeño elfo se encontraba en un completo estado de invisibilidad. Lo último que necesitaba Hermione era hacer que Draco atacase a Dobby por aparecerse en medio de sus intentos por arreglar el dichoso armario evanescente.

Tras agradecerle a Dobby por la comida como por su ayuda a entrar a la sala, y este regresara a las cocinas, Hermione caminó con precaución hasta donde se encontraba Draco para la segunda toma de las explicaciones para darle. Unas explicaciones que siempre terminaban dejándola ansiosa y con muchas ganas porque el recuerdo de aquel momento en los baños, su manera de consolarla, el sentimiento de protección que tuvo estando entre sus brazos… Ciertamente Draco era el destinatario de su actual afección amorosa. Era igual el decirlo así o que se le caían las bragas por él.

— — — — —

Draco Malfoy se encontraba desplomado sobre un sillón que había conocido tiempos mejores, a pesar de haber intentando devolvérselos antes de sentarse en él y solamente quedar a medio camino. Hermione se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, luego de haberse tumbado primero de espaldas, y miraba con atención a cualquiera de los gestos del Slytherin.

—Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Estas no eran las esperanzadoras palabras que Hermione estaba esperando escuchar por parte de Draco.

—Ya puedo sentir como se eleva mi espíritu todo optimista— dijo Hermione con la boca torcida—. Ah, estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Pues me parece que necesitas unas cuantas clases para ser más diestra al usarlo— Draco se fijó en como se le abrieron ligeramente los ojos a Hermione—. El sarcasmo, me refiero.

—Claro— _por supuesto que era eso_, se amonestó Hermione, _¿de qué otra cosa_ _podía hablar sino?_—, ¿y por qué es una pérdida de tiempo? Aparte de la obvia pérdida por repetirse el día.

Hermione se había cruzado de brazos, ni siquiera quiso poner los brazos en jarra, al querer una postura más defensiva y no hay ninguna mejor que la de cruzarse de brazos. Salvo que fueras una chica, aún en edad de crecimiento, con unos pechos que ya empiezan a llamar la atención y no haces más que resaltarlos al levantarlos cruzándote de brazos justo debajo de ellos. Esto no hacía sino ponerla aún más nerviosa.

Y Draco ya percatado de ello no sentía si no que se lo confirmaba con dicha actitud.

—Porque el venir a mí para mostrarme todo esto, una y otra vez, no hace si no que te quedes sin tiempo para investigar acerca de lo que te está sucediendo— le aclaró con un tono de lo más didáctico ante el cual no se podía rebatir.

—Sí, ya, bueno…— ¡y he aquí la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos!— pero yo…

No podía decírselo porque la hacía quedar de lo más indefensa por unos motivos que para nada debían hacerla sentir así. A no ser que sus sentimientos fueran…

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó Draco con tanta sinceridad en su voz como la había en su rostro compungido.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Por qué lo sentía mucho?

—¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? No tienes que decir que lo sientes puesto que no es culpa tuya que…

—Pero lo es— le interrumpió Draco con firmeza, por mucho que su aspecto fuera el de alguien a punto de perder el conocimiento.

¿Lo es? ¿Cómo es eso que es su culpa? ¡No puede ser verdad!

—¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Tú no has hecho nada sobre todo esto,… ¿verdad?— las dudas de Hermione se estaban apoderando de todo su cuerpo y Hermione habría deseado poder buscar refugio en…

—No puedo darte lo que estás buscando,… Hermione.

¡Pum! Por muy poco su corazón no le reventó la caja torácica al escuchar como había dicho su nombre. Lo bien que sonaban esas sílabas deslizándose por entre sus labios al ser susurradas, siseadas cual sierpe, por Draco. Pero a lo que debía estar atenta era a las primeras palabras que le había dicho. Eso de que no podía darle lo que estaba buscando.

¿Podía saber lo que Hermione estaba buscando sin ella saberlo primero? Bueno, estamos hablando de Draco y se trata de alguien que vive de fijarse en detenimiento en los demás para encontrar sus debilidades. Por tanto puede percatarse antes incluso de la propia persona sobre lo que esta pueda sentir o, como en este caso, buscar.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— se defendió Hermione sin saber muy bien de qué se estaba defendiendo pero sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

—De lo que me has mostrado. Yo no soy _él_ porque aún no puedo serlo.

—¡Claro qué eres _él_! Tú eres _él_ y _él_ eres tú. No hay dos como tú sino uno solo— lo que en ocasiones era algo bueno pero ahora que le conocía en su peor momento no le importaría alguno más para poder… _¡Céntrate, Hermione! No es momentos de tríos. Ni siquiera de tríos mentales, por Merlín_—. Créeme cuando te lo digo porque ya lo he vivido en unas cuantas ocasiones.

—Por eso mismo— le replicó Draco ganándose la mirada inquisitiva, como no podía ser de otra forma, de Hermione instándole a continuar—. Cada uno somos el resultado de las acciones realizadas y nuestras vivencias pero yo no he seguido el mismo camino del _Draco_ que he visto en tus recuerdos. Yo no puedo confortarte— añadió en voz baja.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose porque eso era en lo que había estado pensando. Quería estar entre sus brazos porque era un lugar cálido y protegido pero también sabía que ella le había ofrecido lo mismo a Draco.

—Nunca será lo mismo si no dejo que todo se repita como ocurrió originalmente— ni pregunta, ni duda sino la pura verdad—. No me ves como lo hiciste, como lo hizo _él_, ¿verdad? No puedes… confortarme y yo no puedo confortarte.

Y Draco se sorprendió al pensar que era una verdadera lástima que así fuera porque había visto lo bien que le había sentado la confortación por parte de Hermione. Era algo que, con la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros para realizar, necesitaba con gran necesidad.

_Incluso si no tuviera que llevar a cabo esta horrible misión seguiría necesitando que alguien me confortase porque mi vida siempre ha ido en camino de acabar con un mal final para mí… y para mi familia._

Poniéndose en pie Draco se acercó hasta Hermione y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Entre confundida pero ansiosa, necesitada, Hermione la aceptó y se dejó poner de pie quedándose muy cerca de Draco. Retrocediendo hasta el sillón la hizo acompañarle de manera que, cuando se volvió a sentar, ella no tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo en su regazo. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándola Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco inhalando su aroma y cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de calma, paz y protección que ya había sentido la primera vez.

Podemos ser el resultado de nuestras experiencias pero hay cosas que siempre serán sin importar el camino por el que tuvieron que transitar hasta llegar a su destino.

—¿Has dicho algo?— preguntó Draco algo confuso por no haber tomado un suspiro ahogado por un murmullo de palabras. Cuando Hermione asintió fue el turno de Draco para soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no estaba tan mal para cometer tales errores de juicio—. ¿Y de qué se trata?— siguió inquiriendo el Slytherin.

Hermione alzó su rostro y se encontró con el de Draco allí mismo. Tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban de una manera que lograba hacerle subir los colores a la joven Gryffindor.

—Dije que… sí puedes confortarme— susurró Hermione perdiendo casi su aliento y sintiendo la necesidad de huir de aquellos orbes grises que parecían brillar cuales joyas plateadas.

Entonces sintió aquel par de largos dedos sobre su mentón haciendo que volviese a dirigir su mirada hacia él, aunque sus traicioneros ojos no podían evitar el buscar sus labios durante el camino.

—Tú también lo haces, Hermione— Merlín. Podía volverse adicta a la manera en que su nombre sonaba viniendo de sus labios. Sí, esos labios—. Eres buena para mí.

Porque se preocupa por Draco. Porque no podía creer que pudiera tener tal conexión con su mayor tormento durante años. Una conexión surgida del dolor y que les había llevado hasta el extremo opuesto de sus sensaciones.

—Draco…

Su nombre había surgido de aquellos deliciosos labios y venía cargado de tantas promesas para aplacar su dolor, el terrible momento en el que se encontraba su vida, como lo hacían los suyos propios para devolverle esta cálida sensación a Hermione.

—Hermione…

Ella no había besado a muchos chicos, y ya no besaría a quién había pensado que era su Elegido porque ella no era a quién él buscaba. A quien él quería. A quien él quería… besar porque en nada de tiempo estaría, una vez más, con Lavender besándose en plena sala común de Gryffindor antes de ir a buscar un lugar más privado para…

_¡Deja de pensar en todo eso, Hermione! Madura y sigue con tu vida, todo lo lejos que puedes con lo de que el día no deja de repetirse. Podías haber deseado ser tú a quién Ron hubiera besado tras abrir los ojos sobre lo que sentías por él pero ahora… ¡Un momento! ¿Lo que sentía? ¡Exacto! Mira que para ser tan inteligente en ocasiones puedes ser bastante lenta de entendederas. Piensa y responde, ¿a quién quieres besar?, ¿con quién quieres estar porque te hace sentir bien?, ¿de quién no quieres alejarte?_

—Draco…

Sus labios se entreabrieron lo suficiente para dejar paso a la lengua del rubio que se deslizaba contra la de Hermione en un baile de lo más sensual. Y la imagen de dichos momentos pero con sus cuerpos pegados entre ellos y moviéndose como uno solo la excitaba tanto que sus pezones se hicieron notar por debajo de su camiseta. Diez puntos para la ropa informal de fin de semana. Aunque también podía haberse puesto una falda y no estos ajustados jeans con los que trató de mostrar las marcadas curvas de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba en su regazo pero tumbada de lado sobre el sillón sintiendo la mano de Draco entre su cabello moviéndose haciendo que profundizase más el beso. ¡Y era posible el hacerlo! Pero el sentir su mano acariciando su vientre, vientre plano y que te invita a lamerlo, la hacía estremecerse de deseo.

De necesidad.

Hermione arqueó su cuerpo dejando su cabeza colgando mientras sentía como Draco iba besándole el cuello mientras aquella mano ascendía entre caricias hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos. Su placentero gemido era ten real como que no quería quedarse solamente en esto, por mucho que pudiera parecer al volver a erguirse pero cuando se quedó a horcajadas ante Draco quedó claro que no pretendía irse.

Su camiseta fue siendo removida con exasperante lentitud que no hacía sino volverla más ansiosa. Sobre todo porque las caricias que le proporcionaban aquellos dedos la dejaban justo en el límite de necesitar algo más que Hermione estaba segura podía verse reflejado en su fogoso rostro encendido por el deseo y la necesidad.

Seguramente por eso mismo Draco se detuvo antes de quitarle la camiseta y dejarla justo por encima de sus pechos de manera que mostraba su sujetador de encaje negro. Algo tan sensual que no le extrañó para nada el sentir el contacto de la erección de Draco. De seguro que sería una sorpresa para cualquiera el descubrir que incluso la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger puede llevar lencería sexy.

Y le sentaba de miedo.

—Preciosa— susurró Draco disfrutando de las reacciones que se revelaban en las mejillas de Hermione—. Y te sientan muy bien esos delicados encajes— le dijo delineando dichos encajes con la yema de su dedo índice.

Hermione se lamió los labios de pura _hambre_ antes de reclinarse para acercar sus labios al oído de Draco.

—Entonces te gustará el tanga a juego que tengo— le susurró al oído.

Si necesitaba alguna respuesta sus manos agarrándola por sus nalgas y presionando su erección sería una muy buena para dejar claro el momento.

Hermione no reprimió su gemido sino que le dio la bienvenida antes de quitarse del todo la camiseta para reclinarse sobre el regazo mientras se pasaba una traviesa mano por su torso; por encima de su pecho al que oprimió ligeramente pero lo justo para que brotase un nuevo gemido de placer. Su mano descendió recorriendo el camino antes realizado por la de Draco aunque en sentido inverso pero, justo al alcanzar la cintura de sus jeans, la mano de Draco la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya.

Al ver para aquellos ojos grises no pudo evitar una maliciosa sonrisa al verlos tan cargados de deseo. Seguramente tan cargados como sentía que debía tener sus testículos a la par de la dureza de su erección.

—Me gustará verte a juego— confesó Draco mientras empezó a moverse lentamente de manera que su erección friccionaba contra la entrepierna de Hermione.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que no hacía sino aumentar el deseo de Draco, Hermione no pudo evitar ofrecerle una media sonrisa marca de la casa Malfoy mientras desabrochó el botón del pantalón.

—Entonces es una pena— pero su inocente tono de falsa pena dejaba claro que no lamentaba nada— porque no lo llevo puesto. En verdad no llevo nada debajo de mis jeans— añadió antes de meter la mano de Draco en sus jeans—, Draco.

El contacto con el ligero vello que se encontró antes de alcanzar el sexo caliente de Hermione casi fue suficiente para que Draco eyaculase en sus pantalones. Y tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el excitado clítoris de Hermione que la hizo soltar un gemido idéntico al nombre de Draco.

Ciertamente sí que podían confortarse mutuamente.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Uno podría pensar que la expresión "te corta el rollo" debería poder aplicarse a cuando te encuentras en plena sesión de caliente magreo para que, al segundo siguiente, de pronto te encuentres en la cama pero sin esa agradable compañía que estabas disfrutando. Sobre todo cuando dicho cambio se da porque has vuelto al inicio del mismo día.

Pero no es así.

Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo por la necesidad insatisfecha por la maleducada interrupción temporal. ¡Merlín! Aún podía sentir las fantasmagóricas caricias de aquellos dedos por todo su cuerpo y un nuevo orgasmo justo ahí delante pero siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo.

_¡Es cómo eso del síndrome del miembro fantasma! Claro que de manera sexual y sin haber perdido nada de nuestros sexos en el camino._

—¡Esto es una mierda!— se quejó Hermione a voz en grito cortando de seco la conversación entre Parvati y Lavender que miraron para la cama de la castaña no creyéndose lo que acababan de escuchar viniendo de ella—. ¡Tantos preliminares para acabar así!

Apartando las cortinas de su cama se encontró con aquellas dos mirándose entre sí como si no pudieran creerse lo que Hermione había dicho. De seguro que les daría un aneurisma de intentar comprenderlo. Ella que tenía más idea de lo que sucedía y sabía que le daría uno pues ni hablar de esas dos.

—¿Aún no es la hora del partido?— preguntó Hermione bajando de la cama pero no por un lado. Sus dos compañeras negaron al unísono—. Bien, pensé que me había quedado dormida y que no podría sentarme junto al estrado del comentarista porque será el único lugar, fuera del campo de juego, al que presten atención los jugadores— aquellas dos no parecían enterarse de nada y Hermione tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos en gesto de desesperación—. Por recibir los comentarios del, obviamente— casi le dolían los ojos que ansiaban rodar exasperados—, comentarista.

Finalmente sus palabras parecieron llegar al minúsculo cerebro de Lavender cuyo rostro pareció iluminarse cual árbol de Navidad y se despidió a toda prisa. Tanta que a Parvati casi la dejó atrás.

—Hasta luego, Lavender. Saluda a Ginny de mi parte— murmuró Hermione para sí misma con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

En esta ocasión no sería solamente Zacharias Smith quien recibiese a una olvidadiza Ginny al final de partido. Hermione era consciente de su acción pero no veía nada malo porque no es culpa suya si Lavender se le adelanta, por mucho que no le apeteciese el ir al partido. Además de que Ginny era una experta en el manejo de la escoba y podría _olvidarse de frenar_ de una manera correcta y sin poner en peligro a nadie.

Hermione se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras rememoraba su tiempo con Draco y como esta estupidez de repetirse el día la dejó sin poder acabar lo que había empezado. ¡Y a Hermione no le gusta el dejar las cosas inconclusas! Todo por culpa de seguir todo ese rollo de prestar atención a los preliminares… vale, tal vez no fueran un rollo, porque no lo eran, pero tampoco habría que darles mucha atención cuando te encuentras bajo una cuenta atrás permanente.

—Tenía toda la razón. Es una pérdida de tiempo, una muy agradable sin lugar a dudas, pero una pérdida de tiempo porque siempre tendré que repetir el pase de mis recuerdos para que pueda tomarme en serio… y, en esta ocasión, no me refería a nada de temática sexual— se dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Muy bien. Está decidido. Hoy me pasaré el día buscando la manera de hacer que mis recuerdos queden fijados en Draco para que no se les olvide cuando el día se rebobine.

Poniéndose en pie se quitó el top de su pijama quedándose en topless y con el recuerdo de encontrarse de esta manera pero con Draco disfrutando de tan interesantes vistas. Sin olvidarse del sentido del tacto y del gusto. Gusto que también tenía ella por lo que le recompensaba con el del oído con unos deliciosos gemidos orgásmicos.

—Ropa informal de estudio para un día de ardua búsqueda de información.

— — — — —

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor con un libro bajo el brazo, en realidad una bolsa llena de libros pero tampoco hay que ponerse tan detallistas, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor decidiendo hacerlo frente a ellos en vez de a su lado.

Con un movimiento de varita limpió su zona de la mesa dejando solamente un plato y una copa de jugo de calabaza. Solamente fue el terminar de acomodarse para que su desayuno apareciera en el plato y poder empezar a comer un poco mientras leía. Como ya había escuchado la conversación de Harry con Ron pudo echarla a un lado para no ser molestada con ella.

En verdad Hermione les había ignorado por completo sin ni siquiera llegar a saludarles, a diferencia de otros compañeros de Casa, o de otra, con los que se había cruzado. Primero, con Ron estaba molesta, enfadada y totalmente cabreada por lo que no le costaba el no hablarle y, segundo, con Harry… bueno, con Harry aún no se le había olvidado, y con la repetición del día le sería imposible, el comentario que había hecho acerca del _confundus_ que había utilizado en McLaggen para ayudar a Ron a conseguir el puesto de guardián. Para que luego se lo paguen con esta actitud.

¡Pues qué les dieran!

Tenía cosas mejores que hacer aunque eso no era excusa para no animar a quienes lo merecían.

—¡Destrózalos, Ginny!

La pelirroja le dedicó una confusa mirada por semejante salida pero le devolvió el gesto. Y como era la única, salvo por aquellos dos, que quedaba del equipo en el Gran Comedor pues no tuvo que dar ánimos a nadie más y así poder centrarse en su investigación.

_Si hay algo que sé es que cualquier tipo de información siempre acaba siendo impresa y, por tanto, habrá un libro acerca de ella._

— — — — —

Tal vez hubiera un libro acerca de la información que estaba buscando pero dejó claro que no se encontraba en ninguno de la docena de ellos que se había leído durante lo que duró el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Podría encontrarse más molesta de lo que ya lo estaba si no fuera por las noticias acerca del final del partido. No de la victoria, de esas ya tenía un saco llenas para lo que le restaba, no de tiempo en Hogwarts sino de vida, sino las noticias acerca de cómo Ginny se estrelló, por no haber podido _frenar a tiempo_, contra la zona del comentarista llevándose a Zacharias con ella además de otra víctima colateral llamada Lavender Brown.

_Buah, buah, buah._

Eso le enseñará a no apropiarse de las ideas de los demás aunque, sinceramente, eso era algo imposible porque estaba claro que lo volvería hacer de repetirse la situación que, ¡oh!, es cierto. Se repetirá dentro de unas horas.

Por lo menos en esta ocasión no acabaría succionándole las amígdalas a Ron. No que le importarse a Hermione pero…

—Esa Brown no se corta ni nada metiéndole la lengua por la garganta a Weasley— discutían dos alumnos de Gryffindor en la entrada a la sala común.

—Pues yo diría que se controló bastante por lo que se veía.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó confuso uno de aquellos Gryffindor.

—Solamente hay que ver las prisas que se dieron en buscar un lugar privado para saber que no era la lengua lo que le quería estar chupando— le respondió antes de romper a reír mientras realizaba unos clásicos gestos obscenos simulando que se la estaban chupando.

Hermione dio gracias de no haberse acercado y se dirigió hacia el baño en donde se encontraría Draco pero, en esta ocasión, no para hablar con él porque existían unas elevadas probabilidades de que acabase mutilándola como aquella otra vez. Y a Hermione no le apetecía _obligar_ a que Draco volviera a pasar por ello otra vez, por mucho de que no se acordase de la primera.

Y ella ya había tenido suficiente con lo de que le marcasen el cuerpo.

Hermione espero escondida a que hiciera su aparición Draco para buscar refugio en el baño de Myrtle donde desahogar sus sufrimientos. Cuando le vio aparecer fue consciente de lo que un solo día, bajo toda la presión que estaba teniendo que soportar Draco, terminaba por hacerle, no solamente a su salud sino también a su aspecto físico que lo demacraba visiblemente con su aspecto desmejorado que ya portaba.

Sin hacer nada de ruido, una odisea debido a lo encharcado que se encontraba el pasillo, Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del baño sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la puerta por haberlo vivido de primera mano con anterioridad.

A pesar de que el suelo tenía unos cuantos centímetros de agua, Hermione ni pareció percatarse de que se había sentado en el suelo agarrándose a sus piernas y con la cabeza descansando sobre sus rodillas. Por lo menos no se había apoyado contra la puerta.

Escuchando los lamentos de Draco ella misma empezó a revivirlos con total claridad y no solamente los escuchados en el baño sino los explicados por él en la sala de los menesteres. Sabía lo mal que se encontraba y que no tenía ninguna salida por el simple hecho de que se encontraba solo porque, por mucho que Hermione se acercaba a él cada día, siempre se despertaba solo y sin saber que tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que la puerta a su espalda había sido abierta y tras ella se encontraba un desesperado, asustado, y enfadado Slytherin con su varita en la mano apuntándola. Tampoco se percató de otra cosa relevante.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Granger?— la voz de Draco trataba de sonar fuerte y controlada, seguro de sí mismo, pero ella había visto suficiente de él para poder ver a través de su fachada—. Sentada en un pasillo encharcado y seguramente llorando por no haber podido escribir algo más en alguna insulsa redacción que a nadie le importa.

Pero Hermione siguió allí sin moverse más allá de lo necesario al encontrarse llorando. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había puesto a llorar pero, de poder pensar en algo en estos momentos, se daría cuenta de que había sido una reacción ante el dolor de Draco junto a su incapacidad por serle de ayuda por mucho que lo quisiera ser.

—Lo siento. Por mucho tiempo que pueda tener no soy capaz de encontrar nada que pueda servir— murmuró Hermione tragándose las lágrimas.

Obviamente Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de a lo que podía estarse refiriendo Hermione aunque tampoco es que fuera algo que le interesase saber.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Granger? No tengo ni idea de lo que te pasa por la cabeza pero no me interesa. Seguramente serán cosas sin sentido de una sabelotodo como tú.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Hermione dejó de sollozar de pronto mientras esas palabras hacían, precisamente, lo que le había dicho. Pasear por su cabeza dando vueltas.

¿Podía ser tan sencillo? Teóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

—Tú sabes _oclumancia_ pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de _legeremancia_?

Hermione se volvió tan de pronto que estuvo a punto de chocarse contra Draco pero por suerte, aunque para él fue más por precaución, retrocedió unos pasos con su varita apuntando a la Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?— e iba él y se lo confirmaba. ¿Por qué no se ponía un uniforme de motivos amarillos y negros y acaba antes?

—¿Entonces también sabes legeremancia? Claro, son dos disciplinas que van unidas por necesidad. Algo que nos viene muy bien. Ahora tengo que buscar un libro sobre el tema y ver si tenemos un poco de suerte que luego de tantos días ya iba siendo hora.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, el haber hablado con él para conocerle e intimar un poco, que pudo haber sido bastante más si no se hubieran quedado sin tiempo, podía definirse como tener suerte.

—¿De qué estás habland-…?

Las palabras de Draco quedaron atascadas en el olvido cuando el Slytherin se encontró de improviso cargando con cierta alumna de lo más particular de la Casa de Gryffindor de una manera que podía decirse que íntima mientras le abrazaba. ¿Por qué lo de íntima? Porque se apretaba contra él como si no quisiera separarse jamás, lo que siendo quienes eran decía mucho, y sin olvidarse de la manera en que sus pechos se apretaban contra su torso. Tan generosos y maleables que daban ganas de sentirlos de una manera más manual… aunque también se le pasó por la cabeza una más vocal.

¿En serio estaba pensando de semejante manera acerca de Hermione Granger? Sin lugar a ninguna duda, estaba claro que toda esta situación le tenía cruzando los límites de la razón.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a esto y debo avisarte que soy una persona de costumbres, Draco.

¿Le había llamado por su nombre? Draco estaba completamente seguro de que aquí faltaba una buena porción de información de la que no tenía ni la menor idea pero que había llevado a Hermione a llamarle por su nombre y a abrazarle como si fuera lo más normal entre ellos. Y de ¿_amenazarle_? con que los abrazos continuarían en un futuro cercano.

_Muy pronto tendremos más tiempo para nosotros… y para averiguar como detener todo este rebobinado en el que me encuentro. Entonces te salvaré, Draco._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Pues puede ser que Hermione haya encontrado _one piece_ para poder solucionar la extraña situación en la que se encuentra. Lo del día repitiéndose, no a lo de su inocente, o no tanto, relación con Draco.

El próximo capítulo será una sucesión de repeticiones del día que espero no lleguen a confundir y, en la última de ellas, habrá una escena **chico**/**chico**, **boy**/**boy**, **male**/**male** **yaoi** inevitable a consecuencia de los hechos que se dan durante el capítulo. Finalmente el motivo por la calificación **M** de la historia pero, seguro, que no el esperado, ¿verdad? Como es al final del mismo podéis evitar el leerlo ya que no afectará al desarrollo de la historia porque… bueno, es muy difícil que algo que se dé en los capítulos pueda llegar a afectar a la historia considerando que esta no para de volver al inicio de ese sábado -.-U a no ser que afecte directamente a Hermione… que no es el caso aquí.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Lo de que Dobby pueda entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres es una mezcla entre necesidad, ocultación de información por parte de Rowling y que esto es un fanfic (por mucho que siempre trato de ser fiel en los pequeños detalles) aunque podría decir, si mal no recuerdo, que es muy posible que así sea, que en alguna ocasión entró en ella cuando alguien ya se encontraba en su interior. Tal vez le hubieran dicho lo que debía pensar para ello o, simplemente, mi mente ha formado esos momentos de la nada -.-U

Sea como fuere disculpar esta licencia, aunque no afecte a la trama de ninguna manera.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

El amanecer de un nuevo día… que seguía siendo el mismo que el de las anteriores tres docenas de amaneceres que ya había presenciado y, como en cada uno de ellos, Hermione tenía la desgracia de tener que despertarse escuchando la algarabía sin sentido que mantenían Parvati y Lavender. Incluso ya se había aburrido de que Ginny la enviase a la enfermería al final de cada partido en su pasada de frenada, o falta de ella, contra el estrado del comentarista.

Para evitar el enloquecer repitiendo un mismo día una y otra vez, además de seguir estudiando para tratar de arreglar dicha situación, procuraba ofrecer un poco de distinción entre los días.

La única manera en que eso tampoco la empezase a aburrir era el hecho de ver las reacciones por parte de Draco, una vez le hubiera mostrado el recuerdo original para tenerlo de su bando otra vez, al contarle lo que había hecho.

Estudiar, divertirse y meterse un poco de mano entre ellos era casi el pan de cada día… aunque este fuera siempre el mismo en esencia pero no en contenido. Gracias a Hermione por ello.

Sabía que tenía que centrarse en su plan pero también era consciente de que no iba a resultar nada sencillo el lograrlo puesto que si ya sería complicado normalmente el hecho de estar retrocediendo el mismo día una y otra vez no hacía sino empeorar todo porque debería lograr, aún no había averiguado el cómo, incluir a Draco, de alguna forma, en la repetición junto a ella.

Algo que no se daba durmiendo juntos. Como tampoco el alcanzar el tiempo límite mientras estaban haciendo el amor. Hermione se estaba desesperando tanto que incluso empezaba a pensar seriamente en si un juramento inquebrantable podría lograr quebrar este círculo vicioso temporal.

A Draco no le gustó nada esto último porque ponía su vida en peligro y Hermione se enfadó por ello, y con él, incluso cuando al final quedó claro que el enfado se debía a que su vida estaba en peligro y, por _su vida_, Draco se estaba refiriendo a la de ella. Y Hermione se enfadó porque vio en esto que Draco seguía considerando su vida como ya perdida.

Hermione viendo que el día no dejaba de repetirse empezó a mostrarse algo que siempre había procurado tener bajo control. Precisamente eso mismo. Empezó a descontrolarse al no importarle las posibles consecuencias de sus actos o, justo lo contrario, se descontrolaba, en apariencia, porque sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Claro que siempre se debían a reacciones por parte de los _ataques_ que sufría.

Ya la aburría, no solamente saber, sino tener que ver como a Lavender se le caía la baba, más tarde era otro tipo de humedad y de otra parte de su cuerpo, por Ron. Y no le ayudaba el que se burlase, como si fuera sin intención, de Hermione. Había pensado que con lo de Ginny habría sido venganza suficiente pero pronto empezó a ser demasiado obvio y, por supuesto, como Hermione tampoco es que le gustase ir a ver el partido porque le resultaba tedioso, no era una venganza muy bien pensada.

Las pocas veces que fue a ver el partido se debieron a que buscaba molestar a Lavender aprovechando la dualidad que parecía poseer Ron y de la que se fue dando cuenta de tanta repetición. Pudo repasar muchos sucesos y empezó a notar claros gestos de celos en el pelirrojo pero también como este se enfadaba con ella sin ningún motivo evidente salvo que era un reprimido sin valor para ser sincero con ella.

_Pues una pena para él pero este tren, porque estoy como un tren de buena (palabras textuales de Draco en una ocasión y que lograron animarme en un momento de bajón por agotamiento mental de una nueva repetición), ya ha partido y lo ha perdido._

No era muy complicado poner celosa a Lavender porque Hermione lo único que tenía que hacer era estar cerca de Ron pero cuando le dirigía la palabra al pelirrojo no dudó en ir más allá, acciones que borraría luego de su mente, y empezó con inocentes caricias o besos en la mejilla para darle ánimos para el partido. Ni que decir que en el partido Hermione se convertía en la seguidora número 1 de Ron y que le terminaba proporcionando tal confianza en sí mismo que hasta logró marcar un tanto.

En estos partidos Harry cogía la snitch no por necesidad sino para evitar una gran humillación para los de Slytherin, aunque al sumar sus puntos siempre quedarían humillados. Pero es que no podía dejarse coger la snitch porque sería vergonzoso para él perder ante alguien como Harper. Sobre todo después de que Ginny admitiera que era un inútil jugando.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Hermione había logrado hacer que Lavender se retrasase para poder llegar antes que ella al Gran Comedor y sentarse junto a sus dos amigos pero al lado de Ron ya que no quería molestar a Harry con su intento por darle ánimos a su amigo.

—¡Ánimo, Ron!— gritó Lavender, como hacía siempre por tarde que llegase a este momento—. ¡Sé que vas a…!

Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando vio como Hermione hizo que Ron la encarase para agarrar por la nuca y plantarle un beso que dejó sin aliento al pelirrojo, cuyos ojos parecían estar a punto de caer hacia dentro de su cabeza.

Hermione, al dar por terminado el beso, le dedicó una mirada inocente a un totalmente encarnado Ron mientras se relamía los labios como si fuera un gesto reflejo.

—Tenías algo en la comisura de los labios— le dijo para aclarar su inesperada acción aunque añadió el pasarle el pulgar por dicho sitio para terminar llevándoselo a los labios—. Ahora ya no tienes nada.

Volviendo a su desayuno no dudó en lanzarle una mirada a Lavender y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa con la que terminó por hacerla estallar y salir corriendo del comedor. No es que Hermione se sintiera muy orgullosa de esto, sus antiguas fantasías besando a Ron habían resultado ser mucho mejores que la pura realidad, pero era un pequeño sufrimiento para ver la reacción de Lavender. Por suerte al repetirse el día no tendría que oír nada sobre haber besado a Ron.

_Y a pesar de ser un nuevo repetido día sientes la urgente necesidad de limpiarte los dientes y lavarte la boca de tal manera que tus padres llorarían de la emoción desbordados de la alegría que sentirían por ello._

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

—¡Ánimo, Ron!— Lavender le gritó desde el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor—. ¡Sé que…!

La muchacha no pudo continuar al ver como Hermione se había sentado en el regazo de Ron y le había cogido el rostro entre sus manos.

—Eres el mejor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor en años, Ron. No debes dejar que unas insignificantes dudas te hagan pensar en lo contrario porque cuando juegas como yo sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, incluso Oliver Wood parecería un alumno de primer año en comparación contigo, Ron— Hermione le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa—. Olvídate de Oliver como un alumno de primero, sería igual que yo jugando al quidditch— dijo riéndose y logrando sacarle también unas risas a Ron— pero puedo asegurarte que… cuando logres que ganemos este partido…— su mirada caía a los labios de Ron antes de regresar junto a sus ojos azules— mis felicitaciones no se parecerán a nada que Oliver pudiera ofrecerte— sus labios casi entraron en contacto y solamente su aliento fue suficiente para hacer estremecerse a Ron—. Demuéstrales a esas serpientes que su lugar está arrastrándose por el suelo y no en el aire— remató antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que rodó hasta llegar a su oreja—, Ronald— le susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo.

Con esto Hermione se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el campo de juego. En su interior se estaba recriminando sus acciones y suplicándole que buscase otros métodos porque esto la terminaría por llevar a la cuarta planta de San Mungo.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Claro que había días peores en los que, tras no haber logrado avanzar en sus ideas, no podía evitar obviar todo y dejar que el día transcurriera tal y como lo había hecho en primer lugar dejándola enemistada con Ron por culpa de Harry y sus engañosos métodos de ofrecerle confianza a Ron. En estos Hermione no se preocupaba de las consecuencias, sobre todo las referidas a su persona, al socavar cualquier posible recuperación de la confianza de Ron.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

—¿Qué tal estáis?— les preguntó Hermione aunque ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada sino que se sentó directamente y empezó a coger algo para desayunar.

—Muy bien— contestó Harry mientras trataba que Ron se bebiera el vaso de zumo de calabaza con la que pretendía hacerle creer que le había echado _Felix Felicis_—. Venga, bébete esto.

Justo luego de que Ron se lo bebiera, no muy entusiasmado, Hermione habló, con cierta desgana.

—¡No lo bebas!— aunque Ron ya se lo había bebido por lo que Hermione se ganó las miradas confusas de sus dos amigos.

—¿De qué hablas tú ahora?— preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no iba a poder beberme un vaso de zumo de calabaza?

—Porque Harry le ha puesto algo en la bebida— le respondió tomando un bocado de su desayuno y mirando de reojo a Harry.

—¿Pero qué dices?— repuso Harry todo _ofendido_.

—¿Es qué estás sordo ahora, Harry? He visto como le pusiste algo en su bebida. Por favor, si ni siquiera te has guardado aún la botella— le recordó lanzándole una mirada a su mano antes de que Harry se la guardase rápidamente en el bolsillo—. Muy disimulado, Harry— dijo Hermione con una mueca.

—No sé de qué me hablas— se defendió Harry aunque no tenía defensa posible.

—Mira que te gusta mangonear— le espetó Ron.

—Y a vosotros el quidditch sobre todas las cosas pero esto es ir demasiado. ¡Es ir contra las reglas!— les recordó Hermione—. Deberían expulsaros a ambos por esto. A Harry por echártelo en la bebida y a ti por participar sabiendo que te has bebido… _Felix Felicis_— susurró esto último solamente para oídos de sus dos amigos.

Ron parecía asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo ante esta revelación.

—Tú…— bajó la voz—. ¿No habrás realmente…?

—¡Claro qué no!— le interrumpió Hermione con una risita nerviosa—. Me parece que veo cosas que no son— con un movimiento de varita y un "accio botellita de _Felix Felicis_" Hermione se apoderó de la dorada poción—. ¿Ves? El corcho sigue sellado con cera. Todo fue un engaño por parte de Harry para que te creyeras que la habías bebido y ganar confianza— Harry estaba boquiabierto y a punto estuvo de no atrapar la botellita cuando Hermione se la lanzó de vuelta. Un mal signo debido a su deber en atrapar la snitch dorada—. Así que ya sabes, Ron. Ten confianza en ti y podrás detener todos los lanzamientos que te envíen durante el partido.

Harry no podía creerse lo que había sucedido y se temía lo peor. Ciertamente podía haberlo escrito y sellado en un sobre para entregárselo a la profesora Trelawney y sorprenderla con sus asombrosas dotes para la adivinación.

Fue como un déjà vu de la final del Mundial de Quidditch cuando Krum no tuvo otra salida que atrapar la snitch para evitar una vergonzosa derrota. Y a manos de Slytherin además.

Ron parecía un alma en pena más de Hogwarts y cuando Harry miró para las gradas se encontró con Hermione haciendo que se enjuagaba las lágrimas con un puchero en sus labios mirando en dirección de su hundido amigo.

Estaba claro que había sido una venganza por su parte.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Harry no podía creerse que Ron no pudiera detener ni un solo de los disparos de los cazadores de Slytherin ni aún después de creerse que había bebido _Felix Felicis_. Y eso que cuando se percató de dicha posibilidad parecía ser capaz de ganar el partido el solito.

Pronto se encontró con que su deber había pasado de tratar de atrapar la snitch a intentar que Harper no lo lograse por culpa de ir perdiendo por más de 150 puntos mientras se encomendaba a sus propios jugadores, con Ginny a la cabeza que hacía todo lo posible por ofrecerle la posibilidad a Harry de ganar el partido pero, por muchos puntos que lograse, Ron encajaba más y siempre se encontraban con el marcador en contra por encima de la diferencia de 150 puntos.

¡Es qué Harry no podía creerlo! Cierto que muchos empezaron a increpar a Ron por su mal juego, Zacharias Smith, que se encargaba de comentar el partido, era el más insidioso de todos pero eran los alumnos de Slytherin, con su número, quienes se hacían notar más. Y había regresado el viejo tema "A Weasley vamos a coronar" en toda su gloria.

A pesar de esto podía escuchar una voz que no dejaba de animar a Ron cada vez que la quaffle se dirigía contra los aros defendidos por el guardián de Gryffindor.

La voz de Hermione Granger. La muchacha se encontraba en el borde de las gradas animando a Ron con un entusiasmo que Harry nunca creyó posible en su amiga no tan amiga del quidditch.

Harry sabía que gran parte del mal juego de Ron se debía a que su mente andaba rumiando acerca de lo sucedido entre Hermione y Krum y si se habían besado o no pero el tenerla animándole con tanto entusiasmo debería darle alas. ¿Entonces cómo es que Ron no era capaz de detener ni un solo lanzamiento aunque fuera sin querer?

—Eso si que son un buen par de _bludgers_— habló una voz insidiosa que, en esta ocasión, no era de Zacharias sino de Harper que volaba por encima de Harry y tenía su vista en las gradas de Gryffindor—. No me importaría ser alcanzado por ellas. ¿No crees qué querrá venir a celebrar nuestra victoria y enseñárnoslas en privado?

Siguiendo la mirada de Harper Harry se encontró con que estaba mirando para Hermione pero no entendía el significado de sus palabras hasta que uno de los cazadores de Slytherin se disponía a marcar un nuevo tanto y vio como Hermione gritaba el nombre de Ron y este apartó la vista de la quaffle para dirigirla a Hermione que, abriéndose la capa, le mostraba sus pechos desnudos. Por muy poco Harry no se cayó de su escoba.

—¡Vamos, Ron!— gritaba Hermione dando saltitos que sus pechos reproducían para delirio de todos los que se encontraban frente a ella.

McGonagall, los demás profesores y, precisamente, todos los que estaban detrás de Hermione no entendían nada de lo que sucedía y, sin ninguna duda, debían estar preguntándose lo mismo que hasta hace unos segundos se había estado preguntando Harry.

Ciertamente las _bludgers_ de Hermione hacían más daño al equipo de Gryffindor que las que les enviaban los dos golpeadores de Slytherin.

No fue ninguna sorpresa el que Gryffindor terminase perdiendo el partido.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

—¿Me estás diciendo que cada día vienes aquí para mostrarme esto que sucedió entre nosotros? Pero al mismo tiempo estás tratando de averiguar la manera de hacer que yo no me olvide de todo esto una vez el día vuelva a repetirse— la mirada confusa se volcó sobre Hermione sin darle oportunidad de huída—. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo luego de la manera en que te he tratado durante años?

—Porque he visto que puedes ser una buena persona, Draco. Quiero ayudarte para que mantengas a salvo a tu familia y a que estés a salvo.

—Mientras tanto Potter se dedica a estar tras de mí sospechando… la verdad.

Hermione se cogió de las manos con Draco ofreciéndole una confidente mirada.

—La verdad es que las circunstancias que te han puesto en esta situación no son culpa tuya, Draco. Eres una parte inocente en todo esto y haré todo lo necesario para ayudarte a estar a salvo— la mirada de Draco bajó a sus manos entrelazadas logrando que Hermione se ruborizase ligeramente—. ¿Te molesta qué te toque?— eso no había sonado igual que en su cabeza. Sobre todo si contamos las veces que ya habían hecho el amor durante otros _sábados_ como este—. Digo, que te coja de la mano. No que toq-… digo, nada— un día caerá sofocada de tanto rubor.

Hermione sintió como su corazón dio un pálpito cuando Draco empezó a realizar pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Estos sí que eran momentos que recordar.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás tratando de aprender, Hermione?— le preguntó mientras la sentaba en un sofá, en mucho mejor estado que la mayoría de las cosas presentes en esta sala, para tomar su lugar al lado de ella. Tan al lado que sus piernas llegaban a rozarse al más mínimo movimiento—. ¿Podría ayudarte de alguna manera? Porque si el día no hace más que repetirse prefiero pasarlo contigo que con ese dichoso armario evanescente.

Pasar los días con Draco, una y otra vez, y otra más sin que pudiera llegar a cansarse de ella porque siempre sería la primera vez. Hasta que lograsen que Draco no se olvidara de los sucesos como le ocurría a Hermione. Entonces sí tendría el problema de volverse una cansina presencia para el Slytherin.

No obstante eso era lo que siempre le ha sucedido con sus amigos y conocidos en circunstancias similares que, en este caso, podrían aplicarse a las horas de estudio. Por mucho que ella quisiera usar muchas horas ellos siempre se cansaban, mejor dicho sería aburrían, muy pronto y la tildaban de devora libros o el conocido sabelotoda.

Que sucediera eso aquí sería terrible porque estaría totalmente sola.

—¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?

Vaya, había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio y su conducta se hizo demasiado sospechosa a ojos de Draco. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Confesarle la verdad, sus miedos, podría resultar contraproducente y dejarla sola mucho antes de lo esperado pero la otra posibilidad, el mentirle, ni siquiera entraba a debate.

De seguro que esta era la causa por la que siempre había estado sola en el pasado.

—Es que no quisiera aburrirte— le respondió algo cohibida por su posible reacción. De todas las posibles la que se dio no era la esperada por su parte.

Draco rompió a reír, de una manera sincera, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Fue como si un vacío que se encontraba en su interior se hubiera llenado de… Hermione. Y no había nada mejor para ello.

—He recibido clases del profesor Binns y este verano sufrí las _clases_ de mi tía— le dijo Draco algo condescendiente—. Es imposible que me puedas llegar a aburrir, Granger. Y eres mucho más interesante que esos dos tanto juntos como por separado.

¿Y eso era un halago?

—¿Se trata de un cumplido, Draco? Porque había oído rumores de que sabías como tratar a las chicas.

—Eres una gran profesora, Hermione Granger— le susurró Draco con un tono de voz que la hizo estremecerse y apartar la mirada—. ¿Y ahora qué me dices?

Tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la voz y sin aún llegar a creerse que pudiera haber tenido una reacción semejante por algo tan simple e inocente. Por lo menos cuando estaba junto a sus amigos podía controlarse muchísimo mejor al tratar con Draco pero ahora, a solas con él,… bueno, tampoco es que se fuera a quejar si volvieran a mostrarse algo más íntimos entre ellos.

—Que tengo dos ideas a seguir. La primera averiguar la diferencia que pueda haber entre mi mente y la tuya que pueda responder el por qué puedo recordar el que este dichoso día no deja de repetirse y la segunda, encontrar la manera de duplicar dicha diferencia en tu mente o, de no poderse, tratar de averiguar como unir nuestras mentes para que lo que me ayuda a recordar también lo haga contigo— y hasta aquí por hoy—. ¿Qué te parecen?

Draco se quedó en silencio con la vista perdida en el horizonte, lo que aquí equivalía a mirar para un montón de trastos almacenados durante decenas y decenas de años.

—¿Draco?— trató de llamar su atención de dónde pudiera encontrarse.

—¿Unir nuestras mentes?— repitió más para sí mismo que para Hermione antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Y sin ni siquiera pedirme una cita primero? No sabía que eras de ese tipo de chicas, Hermione.

No solamente era lo que le decía Draco sino la manera en que lo hacía lo que la llevaba a ruborizarse brutalmente. Algo que, por mucho que pudiera repetirse un mismo día, estaba segura de que no podría controlar a su lado.

—Eres un idiota— le espetó aunque casi sin voz agachando la vista de manera que su rostro quedó protegido la larga maraña que resultaba ser su cabello rizado.

—Y ahora me agredís— Draco chasqueó la lengua indulgentemente—. Aunque te tenga a mi lado resultas toda una desconocida, Hermione Granger.

Esto era algo que echaba de menos con sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Cómo era que cada año siempre terminaban discutiendo por absurdeces o, en otras ocasiones, incluso no sabía el por qué estaban enfadados? Como este mismo año con Ron que empezó a tratarla mal sin saber por qué. Y Harry no le había ayudado en nada para poder averiguarlo, estando segura de que él sí que sabía cual era el motivo del cambio de actitud de Ron. Un cambio que alcanzaría su cénit en la fiesta de la victoria con Lavender.

_Aunque no en esas quince ocasiones_, recordó Hermione con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso es algo que no puedo comprender.

La voz de Draco la devolvió al presente y la hizo volver su atención, y mirada, al Slytherin teniendo que apartar su cabello de delante de su rostro.

—¿Lo qué?

—Esto— Draco delineó la sonrisa de Hermione, que se le paralizó al instante, con la yema de sus dedos—. Que puedas sonreír incluso atrapada en una situación como en la que te encuentras. Que creáis que esforzándoos dando todo lo que tenéis y porque os decís que lo que hacéis es lo correcto lograréis salir victoriosos.

La sonrisa de Hermione se fue diluyendo hasta que se borró de sus labios como también lo hizo el contacto de Draco sobre ellos.

—Sabemos que nuestras vidas están en peligro pero es lo que se debe hacer porque, según tú, debo buscar la manera de poder volver a sincronizarme con la corriente temporal y dejar de continuar en esta repetición pero que no debería molestarme en ayudarte porque no es algo que me afecte directamente— le dijo con voz firme—. ¿Es eso? Porque entonces debería explicarte que lo que nos hace humanos es algo más que nuestra capacidad de sentir de manera abstracta. Es ponernos en lugar de los demás y actuar en consecuencia a como querríamos que actuasen con nosotros.

—Lo que nos hace _humanos_ en realidad es lo que acabas de hacer, Hermione— y ni parecía contento ni disgustado por ello—. Es el razonar todo lo que uno quiera para buscarle un posible significado. Lo que debe hacerse o lo que querríamos que otros hicieran por nosotros tiene el mismo valor que decir que el Sol sale por el oeste y se pone en el este. Y no por ser cierto sino porque resulta una obviedad. Precisamente uno no debería regir su vida por obviedades porque de hacerlo, la primera obviedad de la que es consciente todo ser vivo, inteligente o no, es la de asegurar su supervivencia.

Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. ¿Eso era todo? Tal vez era Hermione quien se equivocaba en este asunto.

—Es posible que tengas razón, Draco. Pero también lo es que, como seres racionales, estamos completamente capacitados para actuar… irracionalmente— y Hermione volvió a sonreírle—. Tal vez eso sí que sea lo que nos diferencia de las demás criaturas vivientes.

—¿Ser irracionales?— la incredulidad de Draco casi palpable.

—Mira el mundo en su totalidad, Draco. Mira lo importante que son… nuestros padres para nosotros y luego mira la grandiosidad del Universo y el insignificante e inapreciable lugar que ocupan en él mismo. Somos quienes estamos por encima de todas las criaturas de este planeta, algunas veces de manera despreciable, podemos usar la magia pero seguimos siendo menos que una partícula de polvo de la que la Creación ni siquiera es consciente de su existencia— fue el turno de Hermione para delinear el rostro de Draco. Un rostro demacrado por su situación desesperada—. Somos nosotros quienes nos hemos elevado sobre los demás por simple decisión. Somos nosotros quienes decidimos que incluso lo más absurdo puede ser merecedor de dar la vida por ello. Y tú, Draco. Tú no eres absurdo pero yo digo que vales que ponga mi vida en juego por ti… y por tu familia.

—Esa misma que siempre te ha visto como _algo_ inferior— le recordó Draco.

—Pero igualmente podrán verme con otros ojos si así es su decisión— Hermione fue acercando su rostro junto al de Draco de manera que sus alientos empezaron a entremezclarse—. Somos quienes queremos ser y queremos lo que decidamos querer, Draco.

La última parte, su nombre, fue susurrada hasta ahogarse en un beso que, como no debía ser de otra forma, les otorgó algo más que aliento y placer.

Una vida formada por dos.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Lo único que Hermione no había hecho fue el devolverle a Lavender lo que ella había sentido cuando la descubrió besándose con Ron en plena sala común de Gryffindor. No porque no pudiera merecérselo, en realidad ambos lo hacían por muy diferentes motivos que se unían de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho sus lenguas, sino porque Hermione, por mucho que dijera Snape, no gustaba de repetir las cosas al pie de la letra cuando no se atañe a los libros. Lo cual resultaba irónico en la situación en la que se encontraba dado que no hacía sino repetirse las cosas al pie de la letra del suceso original.

Salvo que ella hiciera algo para modificarlo, por supuesto.

¿Podría haberse pasado al iniciar una relación física con Draco? No obstante cabía la posibilidad de que, cuando regresase a la corriente temporal junto a los demás, Draco no recordase nada de lo que habían compartido, y hecho. Entonces debería comportarse contra él de la misma manera en que lo había estado haciendo hasta este incidente y no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Lo mejor sería que ella también olvidase todo lo sucedido porque, siendo justos, no habría sucedido, ¿verdad?

_Pero te estás olvidando de algo, Granger_— se amonestó a sí misma—_. La noche antes de la primera repetición te encontraste con Draco en el baño de Myrtle y no acabaste peleándote con él precisamente. Si el tiempo regresa a ese punto pues podrías acabar con él de la misma manera en la que te encuentras ahora. Algo que no sería nada malo sino fuera porque Harry está obsesionado, correctamente, con que Draco es un mortífago y está realizando una misión en Hogwarts._

Sí, esa parte tendría que cambiarla pero solamente podría si Draco terminase sincerándose con ella. Y la única manera que veía Hermione para que pudiera darse es que sus sentimientos por él pudieran obrar dicho milagro.

Y todo esto evitando que sus amigos se pudieran percatar de algo. Ciertamente no la tranquila situación que uno se esperaría luego de haber podido superar toda esta cansina repetición del sábado del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

_Hoy_ había decidido tener un día _normal_ llevando un libro sobre los efectos en la mente de la magia temporal. Y no porque Hermione temiera acabar perdiendo la razón sino porque uno de los efectos podía serle de utilidad ya que algo como una unión de dos mentes suena más a error que, en este caso, sería un acierto.

La única duda que se le quedaba era que, cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, ¿seguirían con sus mentes en sincronía o dejarían de estarlo? Porque con el tiempo no se podía jugar y… De pronto Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la mesa de manera que se manchó la ropa, sin olvidarse de la cara, y el libro que se le había escurrido de la mano. Pero eso no fue lo peor sino lo que escuchó a continuación.

La risa de varios alumnos pero que, a oídos de Hermione, solamente se centraba en unas cuantas en particular: tres en concreto.

La de Ron Weasley, que fue el que la hizo perder el equilibrio al levantarse de la mesa sin haberse percatado de su presencia por encontrarse en modo deprimido.

La de Harry Potter, aunque a él se le notó que no era su intención y trataba de no encontrarlo gracioso, aunque fallaba en el intento porque tenía que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no resultar tan evidente.

Y la de Lavender Brown, que parecía disfrutar extasiada en la desgracia de Hermione.

De ahí que resultó de lo más normal que el comedor cayera en un silencio sepulcral cuando Hermione se puso en pie y sacó su varita como si temieran que empezase a maldecir a todos aquellos que se habían reído de ella. Algo que, por la airada mirada que mostraba Hermione, no habría que descartar.

Afortunadamente para todos ellos lo único que hizo Hermione con su varita fue el limpiarse tanto a ella como a su libro que recogió junto a un par de bollos de leche antes de dirigirse a la puerta del comedor y dirigirse al campo de quidditch antes de perder su compostura y cometer algo que haría que algún alumno, prefecto o Premio Anual pudiera reportarla a McGonagall y poner en riesgo su insignia de prefecto.

Sino fuera porque estaba del todo alteraba habría ido a la Sala de los Menesteres para estar con Draco pero tendría que hacerle ver primero el recuerdo y en estos momentos no poseía la paciencia necesaria para ello.

_Lee el libro, Granger. Céntrate en buscar la solución y ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de tener que usar el pensadero para estas cuestiones._

Y Hermione Granger siempre acaba encontrando la respuesta.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Una de las ventajas de ser prefecto, y de la que Ron no hacía más que aprovecharse, era la de poder confiscar todo objeto prohibido en Hogwarts. Hermione también confiscaba pero, a diferencia de Ron, no se los quedaba sino que los entregaba a Filch para su almacenamiento o eliminación.

Estos en particular iban a tener un destino muy diferente del proyectado en primer lugar y, con un poco de parte de Hermione, lograría una pequeña venganza.

Si fuesen más diligentes con los estudios, y leyeran algo más que sobre quidditch o revistas porno, sabrían que hay que tener cuidado con los griegos que traen regalos y que el nombre de Hermione resulta ser de origen griego.

Sabía en donde encontrar lo que buscaba y mucho antes de lo previsto se encontraba en el Gran Comedor caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos justo antes de que Harry lograse convencer a Ron para que se bebiera su vaso de zumo de calabaza bajo insinuaciones de que llevaba _Felix Felicis_. Bueno, realmente no llevaría esa poción pero tampoco sería un zumo de calabaza _virgen_.

Su entrada podría llegar a parecer muy sospechosa, sobre todo considerando como se encontraba su amistad con Ron en estos momentos, pero seguían siendo ellos tres y cualquiera podría llegar a la conclusión de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que les había apartado ligeramente, se había solucionado del todo.

—¡No lo bebas!— le dijo Hermione quitándole el vaso a Ron para luego cogerle el de Harry también.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?— le espetó Ron amenazando con recuperar su vaso aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Harry parecía preocuparse más a cada segundo.

—Se trata de un partido demasiado importante para que os marchéis así como si nada— Hermione les ofreció de vuelta sus vasos con una sonrisa en su rostro que hacía tiempo que no se la veían—. ¿No merece la ocasión un brindis por la victoria?

—Ahí tienes razón— dijo Harry cogiendo de vuelta su vaso—. Aunque, claro está, siempre tienes razón.

—Y que no se te olvide— le replicó a Harry dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo haciendo que su amigo se quejara falsamente.

—Oi, mucho cuidado, Hermione. No vayas a lesionarme justo antes del partido— se burló Harry—. ¿O es qué vas con Slytherin y pretendes quitarme de en medio para que puedan ganar?

Hermione se rió de corazón.

—Si eso fuera cierto no iría por ti, Harry. Sino a por aquel que no dejará pasar ni una sola vez la quaffle en nuestros aros, ¿Ron?

Decir que las palabras de Hermione sorprendieron al pelirrojo era una obviedad.

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Les demostrarás que el que Slytherin tenga un equipo de quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo por su parte!

—Nadie lo habría dicho mejor— se unió Harry a las palabras de Hermione—. ¿Brindamos?

—¡Por la victoria!— dijo Ron.

—¡Por el mejor equipo!— dijo Harry.

—¡Porque ya tenemos sitio para colocar esta nueva Copa de Quidditch!

Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar reírse ante el brindis de su amiga antes de que vaciaran sus vasos de un solo trago.

—Nos vemos en el campo— se despidió Hermione dándoles un casto beso en la mejilla a sus dos amigos aunque fue Ron el que quedó más impresionado por tan directa muestra de afecto por parte de su amiga—. Y recordar que las serpientes pueden cambiar de piel así que no seáis tan blandos con ellos— añadió con un guiño cómplice antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar el mirarse a los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, ni a lo sucedido. ¿Realmente habían estado molestos entre ellos? Porque nada de eso se dejó entrever recién ahora.

—Yo diría que es una suerte que Hermione esté de tan buen humor con un partido de quidditch, por mucho que sea contra Slytherin— dijo Harry mientras Ron seguía tocándose la zona en donde Hermione le había besado—. No hay nadie como ella, ¿verdad, Ron?

—Sí, somos muy afortunados— murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Pues mejor será que nos apuremos y marchemos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos.

El día no podía ser mejor para la práctica del quidditch y todo estaba dispuesto para el comienzo del partido. Solamente faltaban los jugadores aunque, en estos mismos instantes, los de Slytherin empezaban a salir al campo. En cambio, no había rastro de los de Gryffindor.

Zacharias había soltado algunas perlas, como que estaban buscando un sustituto entre los alumnos de primer año para Ron porque peor que él no podría hacerlo, antes de que McGonagall le instara a omitir ese tipo de comentarios y solamente se dedicase a comentar el partido.

—Me pregunto si a Ron no le habrá ocurrido algo— dijo Hermione y, de una manera extraña, aunque nadie se percató de ello, su voz parecía dirigirse únicamente a una persona en concreto—. Debería ir a ver si necesita ayuda.

Hermione hizo el amago de levantarse pero una persona se le adelantó y salió corriendo por las gradas en dirección de los vestuarios masculinos de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando pasó junto al resto del equipo de su Casa y mucho menos le hizo caso a las palabras de Ginny.

—¿Y tú adónde crees qué vas, Lavender?

Ignorando a la pelirroja siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los vestuarios para detenerse a recuperar el aliento al llegar a la puerta de los mismos. Sus jadeos eran lo único que podía escucharse allí.

—¿Uh?

O tal vez no.

Así lo había pensado en primer lugar porque sus jadeos retumbaban en sus oídos pero al acercarse a la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos pudo notar que había una especie de eco proveniente de su interior. Entre nerviosa, curiosa y decidida Lavender abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Y la puerta se abrió en completo silencio sin percatarse de que estaba aguantando la respiración de los nervios que la llenaban.

Paso a paso fue entrando en los vestuarios siempre procurando no ser vista y no pudo sino detenerse de pura sorpresa cuando, al ver tras una de las filas de taquillas, se encontró con la persona que estaba buscando.

Y no estaba solo porque, como uno podía haber esperado, se encontraba con su mejor amigo aunque no en la situación en la que uno podría habérselos podido imaginar ni en un millón de años.

Ron estaba apoyado en su espalda contra las taquillas mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el largo banco que iba parejo a las mismas. Sus piernas separadas en una postura invitadora mientras su mano derecha se encontraba cerrada sobre su pene totalmente erecto moviéndose en todo su largo. Su rostro poseía ese rubor tan característico suyo pero, por primera vez en su vida, no se debía a la vergüenza o los nervios sino a la excitación.

A la excitación sexual.

Ante él, y con sus manos apoyadas sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, Harry no cesaba en sus embates clavándosela hasta el fondo reflejando el esfuerzo en su rostro perlado de gotas de sudor y su fogosa manera de jadear. Su mano recorriendo el pecho sudado del pelirrojo y subiendo hasta su rostro donde le metió un par de dedos en la boca que se los empezó a chupar con un hambre infinita.

—Ron… lo tienes tan estrecho. ¡Joder!— pero eso no le impedía aumentar la velocidad al tiempo que el propio Ron hacía lo mismo con su mano sobre su sexo—. No voy a poder aguantar más… voy a…

—Sigue, Harry— le pidió Ron liberando los dedos de su amigo—. Lo necesito… ahora mismo. Por favor. ¡Llénamelo todo con tu semen caliente!

Aquello fue como si le hubiera pulsado el botón de su orgasmo porque al instante Harry se vino con el nombre de su amigo en sus labios uniendo cada eyaculación con un nuevo embate con el que entraba del todo.

Lavender no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—Estoy a punto, Harry— le anunció mientras su mano se movía a lo largo de su miembro a gran velocidad—. Joder, siento como voy a explotar si no me vengo ahora mismo.

—Hazlo, Ron— Harry se desencajó de Ron cayendo de rodillas, tanto del esfuerzo como para lo que venía a continuación—. Yo también quiero tu corrida llenándome.

Debido a sus posiciones Lavender era consciente de que Harry le estaba pidiendo no era que le llenase su culo como él había hecho con Ron. Y la respuesta se le presentó ante ella cuando vio al ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió atraparle el glande de Ron con sus labios. Fue alcanzar el punto de no retorno porque al instante el más joven de los hombres Weasley eyaculó con fuerza en el interior de la boca de su mejor amigo y, obviamente, amante. Fue con una fuerza tan inesperada que a Harry se le escapó de la boca y la corrida acabó salpicándole el rostro.

Se encontraba impactada, sorprendida, envidiosa y, en parte, excitada ante la escena que se le estaba mostrando ante sus ojos. Estaba…

—¡Merlín, Harry!— Ron estaba exhausto pero miraba para su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Créeme cuanto te digo que hacía tiempo que soñaba en correrme sobre tus gafas.

—Con la cantidad de semen que soltaste te creo, Ron.

—No es que se te rompieran pero seguro que Hermione sacaría su varita para arreglártelas una vez más limpiándolas— dijo Ron recordando las veces en que Hermione le había reparado las gafas rotas de Harry.

… siendo apartada a un lado por una pelirroja que estaba viendo en rojo la escena ante ella. Lavender, por instinto de supervivencia, no le protestó.

—Hay mejores maneras de limpiarlas, Ron— le explicó Harry antes de lamer el esperma de los cristales de sus gafas pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir una sola palabra fueron interrumpidos.

—¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?— era una buena pregunta aunque, aquel que hubiera presenciado todo el suceso, no habría tenido necesidad de hacerla por pura obviedad.

Cuando escucharon esa voz, que ambos reconocieron a pesar de su tono, se volvieron para encontrarse a una enfurecida Ginny. Con su varita firmemente agarrada en su mano cuyos nudillos se encontraban ofreciendo un buen contraste al blanquecerse.

—¡Merlín, Ginny!— y sonó completamente diferente al '¡Merlín, Harry!' dicho por Ron apenas un minuto antes—. ¿No ves qué es el vestuario masculino?— le recriminó a su hermana mientras ocultaba su desnudez usando parte de los uniformes que estaban tirados por el suelo.

Se cubrió sus partes con uno de los guantes de Harry que no pudo evitar una media sonrisa ante ese hecho al tiempo que él se cubría la parte superior del uniforme.

Ginny no estaba para escuchar a razones, mucho menos algunas tan absurdas como esa obviedad.

En las gradas del estadio solamente se escuchaba el murmurar de los alumnos que no entendían lo que podía estar sucediendo con los jugadores de Gryffindor para que se retrasara el partido. En ese momento se escucharon un par de gritos a pesar de la distancia que los separaba entre el origen del mismo y los espectadores.

—¿No sonaron como los gritos de Harry y Ron?— preguntó Neville.

A Hermione le costaba un mundo el no mostrar una victoriosa sonrisa.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Pero esos gritos suenan como aquellos que sueltan los que son afectados por el mocomurciélago de Ginny— indicó Luna ¿tranquila?, ¿sorprendida? Era difícil saberlo con ese gesto de perpetua sorpresa en su rostro.

—Sí, eso parece— repitió Hermione aunque ahora se podía entrever esa sonrisa victoriosa.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Espero que no haya resultado difícil de seguir tanta repetición de sucesos en tan corto espacio de tiempo, si es que se entiende este concepto. Y lo del final… como ya me referí a ello en el anterior capítulo decir que… bueno, digamos que, como siempre pasa en cualquier época o tiempo, no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enfadada… y si pones a dos de seguido pues atente a las consecuencias xD

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Hermione y Draco se encontraban, como no podía ser de otra forma, en la sala de los menesteres pero, en esta ocasión, sentados en el suelo en la posición del loto, como le había explicado al Slytherin, sobre una de esas moquetas sobre la que uno se tumbaría ante la chimenea en compañía de tu pareja ofreciendo una escena de lo más romántica.

Esta no era una de esas escenas.

Solamente necesitó algo más de un par de semanas para encontrar la, posible, solución al problema de que Draco no recordase nada de lo ya vivido entre ellos y que la obligaba a tener que mostrarle el recuerdo cada vez que tenía que ir a hablar con él. Y no era solamente porque si Draco recordase ganarían tiempo sino que Hermione se encontró sintiendo angustia y pena, sin olvidarse de un dolor punzante en el pecho, cada vez que volvía a encontrarse con un Malfoy que la miraba primero con sorpresa al haber logrado entrar en la sala de los menesteres y luego con desprecio por… por ser Hermione Granger.

En parte, pero siempre primero la necesidad de encontrar una solución a toda esta situación en la que se encontraba, se trataba de algo egoísta por parte de Hermione para poder tener a ese Draco Malfoy amable con ella y al que, de vez en cuando, podía atreverse a besarle.

Se dice que a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, algo que Draco podría representar como su ¿portavoz?, ¿rey?, ¿o directamente emperador? Pero este curso había descubierto un lado de Draco que nunca había mostrado durante todos los años desde que le conoció por primera vez. Un lado provocado por la angustiosa situación en la que se había visto implicado y que dejaba claro que, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado ocultar con su actitud habitual, Draco poseía un corazón que sufría por aquellos a los que quería. En este caso su familia.

Y para incidir más en la parte egoísta Hermione deseaba formar parte de ese selecto grupo de personas que habitaban el corazón dolido de Draco.

¿El ejercicio físico resultaba agotador? De seguro que los practicantes de quidditch así te lo podrían afirmar pero se sorprenderían, agotadoramente, al descubrir que el ejercicio mental te reducía a una renqueante masa de gelatina a la que le costaba barbaridades el tan solo respirar.

Hermione se dejó caer de espaldas mientras trataba de recuperar un aliento que ni sabía había perdido durante el ejercicio pero que ahora semejaba como si hubiera salido a la superficie del mar tras haber realizado una profunda inmersión. Con sus ojos entrecerrados vio que Draco, en cambio, a pesar del cansancio evidente que mostraba, seguía sentado en la misma postura pero ahora con sus manos apoyadas sobre las piernas mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

A Hermione todo esto le resultaba una situación de lo más erótica, aunque solamente fuera por los fuertes jadeos que soltaban.

—¿Crees qué esto servirá para algo, Hermione?

Cerrando los ojos se dejó recrear en la manera en que su nombre sonaba viniendo de sus labios y con su voz fogosa con la que podía formar un escenario no muy diferente al actual salvo por la falta de ropa en ellos y cierta irritación en su entrepierna a causa de la excitación sufrida… con mucho gusto, por supuesto.

Ya se había olvidado de la primera vez que tuvo una ensoñación erótica sobre Draco, a no ser que considerases una respuesta correcta decir que _este_ _sábado_, pero sí que los tuvo tanto en el Gran Comedor, como en la biblioteca o en el campo de quidditch. Cualquiera, sobre todo los que estarían en contra de que ella, sobre todo, pudiera tener esta clase de pensamientos, y sentimientos, por Draco Malfoy, dirían que era demasiado pronto para ello. Y tendrían razón sino fuera que llevaba _conviviendo_ con Draco algo más de seis meses y ya no era una chiquilla inexperta sino una mujer adulta pues este año había sido su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, por si a alguien se le había olvidado dicho detalle.

—¿Empiezas a dudar de mí, Draco?— por muy poco no se derritió allí mismo al escuchar como su voz fogosa dijo aquel nombre. Ciertamente estaba muy afectada.

—Merlín me libre— bromeó dedicándole una media sonrisa—. Solamente queriendo saber como puede ser de ayuda esto si luego me olvidaré de todo. ¿El que me hagas recordar estos ejercicios servirá para que esté al nivel que tengo ahora tras haberlos realizado?

Era en momentos como este que Hermione sentía algo de molestia hacia Draco porque dejaba claro que su no participación en las clases no se debía a ignorancia, como sí era el caso de sus dos amigos, sino simple dejadez por su parte.

—Para eso será necesario que apliques tu legeremancia en mí…

—¿Es qué se le dice así ahora?— le interrumpió Draco con un tono demasiado sugerente para el bien de sus ropas.

—… y tomes tus recuerdos que yo te cogeré ahora sobre los entrenamientos— terminó Hermione ignorando la interrupción de Draco, y sus palabras.

Draco no parecía muy convencido y fue suficiente para lograr erguir a Hermione que se quedó sentada ante él.

—¡Mi legeremancia es más que aceptable para este propósito! Sobre todo porque no tienes que defenderte de ella y me das vía libre a los recuerdos que necesito coger— protestó ante la velada insinuación por parte de Draco que no fuera así—. No estamos hablando de oclumancia— en la cual no era muy buena pero porque no entraba en su naturaleza el ser hermética con sus sentimientos. Puede tratar de ocultarlos como cualquiera pero negarlos por completo como si no existieran era una tarea imposible para ella.

—No era más que una pregunta inocente, Hermione— replicó con aire divertido como si estuviera negando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que estaba viviendo.

—Viniendo de ti es algo difícil de creer, _Malfoy_— ella también bromeaba pero lo hacía lanzándole una mirada de lo más suspicaz como si dudase de que fueran ciertas las palabras de Draco.

Claro que el Slytherin tenía muchas cosas en mente y una de ellas fue algo que Hermione no se había esperado. Sobre todo considerando que era la primera vez que Draco la traía a discusión luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido, para ella porque para él seguía siendo unas horas luego de la noche anterior.

Mejor dejar nuevamente eso del tiempo a un lado.

—¿Te hice daño en algún momento, Hermione?

Esta pregunta la cogió por sorpresa y la hizo pensar en que, tal vez, tampoco era tan mala idea eso de ponerse a teorizar sobre el paso del tiempo y sus consecuencias. Pero no iba a tener dicha posibilidad porque Draco buscaba saber algo y no lo dejaría pasar. Y considerando que aún faltaba más de medio día para que el tiempo volviera a su repetición Hermione tampoco tenía esa carta en su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— el hacerse la tonta nunca se le dio muy bien porque era algo que ella no era y todos lo sabían. Bueno, Umbridge no y por eso la pudo engañar—. No creo que sea un buen tema a tratar considerando que sabes muy bien como me has tratado durante estos años, Draco.

Y por un instante se llegó a permitir creer que se había librado. Solamente por un ínfimo instante.

—Si quisieras evitar el tema tendrías mejores manera de hacerlo, Hermione, que traer el pasado de vuelta. Me conozco pero también soy consciente de toda la tensión a la que estoy siendo sometido por lo que voy a preguntártelo una vez más, ¿te hice daño en algún momento durante todas estas repeticiones, Hermione?

Un flash llenó su mente y aquel momento se repitió durante un bucle sin fin. Había sido completamente doloroso, tanto física como mentalmente, y por ello trató de no llevar la situación a que pudiera repetirse o darse de una y más dolorosa manera.

Dos eses marcadas a fuego.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior amenazándolo con llegar a hacer sangre al tiempo que apartaba la vista bajándola a un lado. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle sobre ese doloroso recuerdo cuando no haría sino más daño que bien?

No se había percatado de que Draco se había movido hasta que sintió una mano cubriéndole las suyas propias que estaban formando dos puños de rabia por haber causado que se diera dicho recuerdo. La otra mano de Draco la tomó delicadamente de su rostro y la instó a mirarle a la cara.

—Fue culpa mía— empezó a decir Hermione con voz apagada como si estuviera avergonzada de lo sucedido. Avergonzada porque se había dado por su culpa tal y como le había dicho—. Te sobresalté cuando estabas en un momento demasiado sensible y no debí hacerlo. Actué precipitadamente y no repetí mis acciones pasadas. Por eso salió todo tan mal. ¡Por mi culpa!

—No, Hermione. Me has enseñado ese recuerdo y querías ayudarme. Eso mismo es lo que pretendías hacer nuevamente pero no eras del todo consciente de lo que sucedía. Yo debería haberme controlado pero, lo más seguro, es que descargué todas mis frustraciones contigo y eso está mal— con el pulgar atrapó la lágrima que caía sobre la mejilla de Hermione—. Lo siento mucho.

Sin poder resistirse más Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco entrelazando sus manos al cuello del rubio y llorando sin poder evitarlo. Había sido muy doloroso ser el objetivo de la ira de Draco pero viendo todo lo bueno que le trajo estas repeticiones lo daba por bienvenido.

—Usaste la varita para marc-…

—No necesito saberlo, Hermione— le interrumpió Draco—. Solamente quiero que sepas que no volveré a hacerte ningún daño. Te lo prometo.

Pero era una promesa vacía a pesar de sus buenas intenciones porque, ¿qué podía hacer Draco si no recordaba su actual relación de amistad, y algo más, con Hermione cuando el tiempo volviera a repetir este día?

Es de suponer que este era uno de esos momentos en los que la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Gracias, Draco— Hermione apretó algo más su abrazo—. Muchas gracias.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Ron se encontraba exultante en su, falsa, creencia de haber bebido _Felix Felicis_ debido a las afortunadas noticias con respecto al partido, y a la débil negación por parte de Harry de que no le había dado de beber dicha poción en su zumo de calabaza en el Gran Comedor.

Ahora mismo se encontraban a punto de entrar en el campo de juego y solamente les faltaba aguardar a que la puerta se abriera para dejarles paso. Pero, si eso era así, ¿por qué Hermione se acercaba a ellos con una sentida sonrisa en sus labios?

Antes de que cualquiera de sus dos mejores amigos pudiera decirle algo Hermione se detuvo ante el primero de los jugadores de Gryffindor.

Demelza Robins. Una de las cazadoras del equipo.

—Mucha suerte en el partido— le deseó Hermione e ignorando la sorpresa evidente que se veía en el rostro de Demelza.

Y, por mucho que esto pudiera haberlos sorprendido, mucho más lo hizo la siguiente acción de Hermione que no le dejó ni tiempo para replicarle a Demelza.

Al resto del equipo casi se les cayeron los ojos al suelo al ver como Hermione besaba a Demelza que, cogida totalmente por sorpresa, no pudo evitar un suspiro que le permitió a la castaña el meterle la lengua y profundizar el beso. Segundos más tarde, aunque para algunos de los presentes duró tanto horas como muy poco tiempo, Hermione dio por finalizado el beso.

Nadie sabía muy bien lo qué decir y por eso todos siguieron en silencio mientras veían como Hermione se acercó a continuación a Dean que no sabía muy bien como actuar. Sobre todo porque a su lado estaba Ginny que era su novia. Pero fueron estas dudas las que permitieron a Hermione poder besarle sin ningún tipo de oposición.

En esta ocasión, mientras Dean pensaba que el beso había llegado a durar muy poco, tanto Ginny como Ron pensaban precisamente lo contrario.

—Ánimo en el partido— le dijo a Dean antes de acercarse a Ginny.

La pelirroja se veía inquieta pero no se podría asegurar si se debía a que su amiga había besado a su novio delante de ella o porque ahora parecía que le había tocado su turno de ser besada por Hermione.

—No sé lo que pretendes pero…

—Solamente desearte suerte para el partido, Ginny— la interrumpió una alegre Hermione—. Espero que marques muchos tantos y no pares ni siquiera cuando se termine el partido.

—¿Qué signif-…?

La confusión de Ginny se diluyó cuando sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar un gemido placentero al descubrir que su amiga sabía besar muy, pero que muy bien.

Hermione avanzó en la fila de jugadores dejando atrás a una, ligeramente, ruborizada Ginny que le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro a un sonriente, y burlón, Dean, aunque ligero puñetazo viniendo de Ginny no tenía mucho de ligero, para acercarse a Jimmy, uno de los golpeadores del equipo que, a diferencia de los tres anteriores, estaba más que ilusionado ante la perspectiva de recibir un, tremendo, beso por parte de Hermione Granger.

Ron parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

—Golpéales duro— le animó Hermione antes de besar a Jimmy que a punto estuvo de acabar en el suelo al sentir como sus piernas parecían volverse de gelatina.

—¡Los machacaré a todos!— le prometió cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia Ritchie que, como el propio Jimmy, parecía estar llevando muy bien todo esto de recibir los _ánimos_ de parte de la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos.

Y la que mejor sabía besar debió pensar luego de haber visto el Cielo en los labios de Hermione.

—Defiende a tus compañeros— le pidió Hermione luego de besar a Ritchie.

—No se les acercarán las bludgers ni a menos de cinco metros— aseguró un envalentonado golpeador que chocó palmas con otro emocionado Jimmy.

Harry había palidecido tanto que podrían haberlo ingresado en San Mungo con solo ver para él pero era algo de esperar con Hermione deteniéndose ante él con la disposición de besarle. Aunque en su exterior la muchacha no mostrase ni una pizca de duda, en su interior la cosa era totalmente opuesta pero ella misma sabía que Harry iba a ser el mayor obstáculo de todo su plan.

Aunque fuera su amigo ella le consideraba su propio hermano y por mucho que supiera que no era cierto eso no le quitaba esa sensación incestuosa que parecía estar devorándola por dentro.

_Incluso los hermanos se besan en los labios, Hermione. No es tan extraño y en algunas culturas de lo más normal. Simplemente recuerda este dato: __**"Nada de lengua"**__._

—Mira, Hermione. No sé lo que sucede pero…

—Sé que no permitirás que Harper atrape la snitch, Harry— le interrumpió Hermione primero de palabra y luego de boca cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

En esta ocasión incluso Hermione sintió como los segundos se transformaron, a su pesar, en horas antes de poder dar por terminado el beso. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dar las gracias cuando se terminó.

Harry se quedó allí de pie paralizado sin saber como reaccionar porque, por mucho que su mente le estuviera repitiendo que había sido su mejor amiga, su _hermana_, Hermione la que le había besado, y que la chica por la que estaba completamente loco era Ginny, no podía evitar admitir que había sido un buen beso.

_Incestuosamente espectacular_, se recordó. En verdad debería besar mucho más a menudo para no tener tan poco con lo que comparar.

Hermione necesitaba salir de allí para no montar un número por haber besado a su _hermano_ y que la tenía casi al borde de la histeria. Mientras no se pusiera a llorar todo iría bien. La parte buena de todo esto era que ninguno recordaría nada de lo sucedido, como bien demuestra que tanto Harry como Ron se encontraban de una pieza a pesar de lo sucedido _días_ atrás, pero la parte mala era que ella sí recordaría todo y esta parte, besando a Harry, a pesar de la inocencia del beso se le haría muy dura de superar. Era curioso como el haber besado con anterioridad a Ron no la había marcado tanto y le hizo pensar que ya debía haber superado el que le hubiera roto su corazón.

Pero para cualquiera de los presentes Hermione seguía tan fresca y tranquila como lo estaba antes de dar inicio a la entrega de sus ánimos para el equipo.

Ron, que durante cada uno de los besos su rostro se volvía a una tonalidad más rojiza, y sin saber cuál de los dos besos le molestaba más, si el de Ginny o el de Harry, se preparó para recibir los _ánimos_ por parte de Hermione pero, sin ni siquiera mirar para él, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Os estaré animando desde las gradas— se despidió Hermione—. ¡Luego celebraremos todos juntos la victoria en la sala común de Gryffindor!

Aunque eso era algo que hacía siempre tras cada victoria, sobre todo si era sobre Slytherin, las palabras de Hermione, luego de haberles besado, podían llegar a malinterpretarse de una manera bastante orgiástica.

Ron no podía creerse que Hermione no le hubiera besado luego de haberlo hecho con Krum y ahora con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo incluyendo no solamente a Harry sino incluso a su hermanita… que le había echado en cara el que no había besado a nadie y ahora se le había adelantado a él en poder besar a Hermione.

Hoy no era su día de suerte. Y en verdad no lo fue.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

No se podía creer que fuera a cometer un error de manera forzada en un ejercicio, aunque fuera por cuestiones privadas y no oficiales de las materias de Hogwarts. Aún así se trataba de fallar en una prueba conscientemente de querer hacerlo mal. Tal vez era pedirle demasiado y a punto estuvo de decirlo cuando Draco la sorprendió adelantándose a ella, casi como si ya tuvieran sus mentes conectadas entre sí, y la relajó asegurándole que no lo viera como que fuera a cometer un error sino que, como en realidad el ejercicio constaba en provocar dicha conexión, se trataba de un ejercicio completamente diferente al original con el que se pretendía unir sus mentes.

Una táctica muy Slytherin aunque fuera para dar ánimos y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar como había sido la suya propia con sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch de manera que no pudo evitar romper a reír terminando por relajarse del todo.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza aunque aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes porque quiero que en la próxima repetición del día recuperes tu puesto de buscador en el equipo— le aseguró con total convicción Hermione a un atónito Draco que algo como esto no se lo esperaba.

¿Algo qué no ocurriría luego con la conexión mental?

—¿Quieres qué participe en el partido? No sé si me has visto bien pero no estoy en forma para participar en un partido de quidditch, mucho menos en uno tan exigente como es contra Gryffindor.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse Hermione había puesto pucheros al tiempo que le dedicaba a Draco una lastimera mirada con la que terminó por atrapar al Slytherin.

—Muy bien, jugaré, ¿contenta?— se resignó Draco negando con la cabeza—. Ahora podrán completar su humillación a los de Slytherin conmigo en el campo.

—¡De eso nada!— saltó de pronto Hermione casi llegando a sobresaltar a Draco—. No puedes perder, Draco. Tienes que salir ahí fuera y ganar el partido.

Ahora ya estaba seguro de que todo esto de la repetición temporal tenía que estar afectándole a la cabeza de Hermione porque lo que le estaba pidiendo, sino exigiendo, era del todo una locura.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de los años anteriores, Hermione? Y yo no me sentía como la mugre…— mejor obviar cualquier referencia a la mugre entre los dedos de los pies de los elfos domésticos si no quería meterse en problemas con Hermione— de la suela de mi calzado.

No la mejor comparación pero sí una más segura que la original.

—¡Ganarás!— le aseguró Hermione con tanto convencimiento que por un instante incluso Draco llegó a creerse semejante fantasía—. Lo harás, ¿verdad, Draco?— Hermione se acercó gateando hasta donde se encontraba el Slytherin—. ¿Por mí?

El rostro de la muchacha apenas distaba unos centímetros del de Draco y no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo no se había percatado antes de la belleza que resultaba ser Hermione Granger. Aquellos profundos ojos avellana eran capaces de atraerlo hasta el fondo atrapándolo sin remedio. Para luego admitir que sí lo había hecho pero su vida se encontraba en un lugar en donde no se le permitiría un pensamiento semejante sin poner su vida en grave peligro.

¿Y por qué ahora no?

Por dos motivos: el primero, porque se encontraba en un lugar en donde no llegaba el exterior. Y segundo, porque daba igual poder ser libre durante unas horas porque luego el día se repetiría hasta que, finalmente, Hermione encontrará la respuesta que la devuelva a la corriente temporal y nada de esto tendrá importancia porque regresarán al mundo real.

Un mundo en el que no podían estar juntos y él tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore bajo pena de muerte para él y para su familia.

En un mundo semejante no había tiempo para ningún tipo de amor romántico aunque pudiera ser el único real que sintiera en toda su vida.

—Por ti, Hermione.

A pesar de que Draco estuvo de acuerdo con su petición Hermione podía decir que algo había que preocupaba al Slytherin en este momento y eso la llenó de tristeza. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante todos estos años Hermione no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor personal, otra cosa era que no se sintiera molesta por como trató a los demás en el pasado, pero sabía muy bien de que el entorno familiar podía encauzar la vida de los hijos. Ella era el ejemplo de una educación basada en el respeto por los demás y Draco, por desgracia, provenía de una educación llena de prejuicios sobre los demás que no cumplieran con sus estándares de perfección.

El día se repetía una y otra vez pero Draco siempre reaccionaba de igual manera cuando le mostraba aquel primer recuerdo en el cual la había consolado por la buena naturaleza de su corazón. Podía negarlo o sentirse ultrajado al verse de aquella manera pero no lo hizo ni una sola vez y eso no hacía sino que Hermione se sintiera muy orgullosa de Draco.

Sus labios se estremecieron al sentir los de Draco devolviéndole el beso haciendo que siguiera hacia delante y obligándole a tumbarse de espaldas con ella sobre él cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo.

Estaba orgullosa de él y por eso mismo tenía que mostrarle el recuerdo más doloroso de los que se dieron desde que comenzó la repetición de este día.

Debía mostrarle ese Draco Malfoy que había crecido bajo prejuicios y mala influencia. Un Draco que era capaz de sentir angustia por sus acciones aunque estas fueran las que uno se esperaría de él basándose en su educación. Un Draco que se encontraba dentro del Slytherin y contra el que necesitaría mucha ayuda y amor para lograr comprenderlo y, finalmente, ofrecerle un futuro mejor.

_¿Un futuro conmigo?_

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Hermione se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos pero justo enfrente de ellos de manera que daba a entender que era consciente de su presencia pero, al mismo tiempo, quería mantenerse alejada por los sucesos previos. Unos sucesos de los que Hermione no conocía su origen. Lo cual resultaba irónico debido a todos los sucesos que solamente ella era consciente debido a la repetición de este día.

Pronto apareció un desayuno en su plato pero no uno cualquiera sino el que en estos momentos su estómago le rugía por comer. Tal vez no fuera justo porque se debía a su amistad con Dobby y otros elfos domésticos encargados de la cocina de Hogwarts pero era por amistad y no por la obligación de estos con respecto a Hermione.

Una vez logró que Ron se hubiera bebido su zumo de calabaza Harry se percató de un extraño sonido, una especie de murmullo, flotando en el ambiente. Ron también lo notó por lo que quedaba descartado el que volviera a escuchar cosas.

—¿Pero qué es eso?

Uno diría que son un par de ineptos que no se percatan de las cosas, sobre todo si finalmente se dan cuenta de que el sonido proviene justo enfrente de ellos. Más en concreto provenía de su amiga.

¡Era Hermione Granger… **jadeando**?

—_Ooooh…_— su melena rizada parecía más salvaje de costumbre, sobre todo porque no dejaba de pasarse las manos por el cabello—. _Oh, Merlín_— su mano se deslizaba sobre su pecho, atrayendo la atención a dicha zona que no dejaba de moverse con tan jadeante respiración por su parte.

Ron no podía apartar sus atónitos ojos de ella mientras que Harry miraba para todos lados con la esperanza de que nadie más la hubiera escuchado y encontrándose con que todos los presentes habían dejado de comer y hablar atendiendo, tan sorprendidos como ellos dos, de las acciones de Hermione.

—_Uh… ¡Oh, Merlín!_— Hermione parecía estar entusiasmándose por segundos y lo peor, o lo mejor según se viese, era que mantenía los ojos cerrados con el rostro levantado y un tono de voz de lo más entusiasta.

Su respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más agitada y su rostro cada vez más extasiado para ir parejo al placer que emanaba de su rostro. Su mano acariciaba su mejilla antes de descender por su esbelto cuello, mostrado en todo su esplendor al echar hacia atrás la cabeza.

—_¡Oh, Merlín! Ah, sí, justo ahí_— susurró Hermione aunque en el silencio del comedor su voz llegó a todas partes.

La cara de todos era un verdadero poema al no creerse que estuvieran viendo o escuchando, sobre todo salvo los que estaban cerca de ella de frente, a Hermione gozando en pleno comedor. Sus jadeos se habían vuelto inconfundibles para los oídos expertos y, para los no tanto, de seguro que eran capaces de ver por donde iban las cosas viendo las reacciones ajenas.

—_¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, sí!_— cuando empezó a golpear la mesa con las manos muchos se encontraban con sus gargantas totalmente secas—. _¡Sí, sí, sí!_— cada palabra venía acompañada por una nueva palmada sobre la mesa enfatizando sus intensas sensaciones. Entonces empezó a gemir sonoramente—. _¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! Ah…_— su melena agitada con cada movimiento de cabeza le daba un aspecto extasiado—. _¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!_— a este paso, o se rompía ella de gusto o lo hacía la mesa por los golpes. Hermione se aferró con fuerza al borde de la mesa—. _¡Sí! ¡Oh!_— finalmente alcanzó su clímax allí mismo. Su mano recorría su cabello mientras trataba de recuperarse y se deslizaba por su rostro bañado en una fina capa de sudor y un ligerísimo rubor—. _¡Oh! ¡Oh!_— Hermione hundió su cuerpo sobre el asiento, y de tener respaldo se habría dejado caer sobre él, agotada por la experiencia pero satisfecha—. _Oh, Merlín. Oh_— recomponiéndose y adoptando una postura serena y tranquila cortó un pedazo de pastel de calabaza. Ciertamente era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Un incrédulo Harry y un ruborizado hasta la punta de sus pestañas Ron vieron como Hermione miró para ellos ofreciéndoles una inocente sonrisa antes de tomar su bocado de pastel de calabaza como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido. Podía verse que Hermione se encontraba muy satisfecha de sí misma aunque lo estaba por un motivo totalmente diferente del que todos estaban pensando.

Gryffindor perdió el partido porque Ron no podía dejar de mirar para las gradas en donde Hermione se encontraba _disfrutando_ de una deliciosa porción de pastel de calabaza.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Hacía mucho tiempo, y no era por todo este asunto de la repetición del día, que Hermione no se había sentido tan nerviosa e insegura como lo estaba ahora mismo. Quería de igual manera e intensidad seguir aquí sentada esperando por una respuesta como ansiaba salir corriendo y alejarse todo lo posible sin atreverse a mirar para atrás.

Pero había decidido no huir porque, a pesar de su inutilidad puesto que ella misma se obligaría a volver a hacerlo una vez más, ya había sido lo suficientemente cobarde por el _día_ de hoy al no haber querido acompañar a Draco en su viaje por el doloroso recuerdo de las _SS_.

Cuando Draco se apartó del pensadero a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tanto respirar como el hablar. Ni siquiera podía tragar aunque no tuviera saliva para ello al habérsele secado por completo la boca y la garganta.

Sabía que estaba desvariando cuando sintió el calor en su rostro y el olor de su propia carne quemada inundándole las fosas nasales. No quería ni tratar de adivinar lo que podría haber llegado a sentir si hubiera acompañado a Draco en el pensadero.

Aquellos ojos tormentosos se volvieron hacia Hermione atrapando en ellos los suyos propios que se los encontró temblándole mientras retenía con gran esfuerzo unas lágrimas que ansiaban por ser liberadas. ¿Pero por qué iba a llorar? Había sido a ella a quien marcaron como un animal, había sido a ella a quien marcó Draco Malfoy como un animal. Ella como el animal marcado y él como un animal por marcar a una persona de tan inhumana manera.

No, estas lágrimas no querían ser liberadas por estos motivos. Su nacimiento surgió del dolor que sentía por la persona contra la que Draco tendría que luchar durante mucho tiempo antes de poder imponerse. Y quería llorar porque era un reflejo del dolor que se encontraba presente en su corazón.

Una vez más se encontró en íntimo contacto con el cuerpo de Draco que la abrazaba temeroso de que pudiera salir corriendo y alejarse de su lado. De su vida.

Finalmente las lágrimas de Hermione rodaron por su rostro al haber notado la humedad en las mejillas de Draco que no había tratado de reprimir su propio llanto, sus propias lágrimas.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas sumergidos en el dolor ajeno y tratando de paliárselo como pudieran según sus capacidades propias. Pero de los dos era Draco el que se veía con la necesidad de ofrecerle a Hermione una vida, por lo menos, libre de sus propios prejuicios contra ella y todos sus semejantes. Luego ya trataría de encontrar la manera de cambiar la visión del resto del Mundo de los prejuiciosos sangre pura.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione— logró decir Draco entre sollozos sintiendo los llantos por parte de ella contra su propio cuerpo—. No volveré a hacerte ningún daño. Te lo prometo.

Draco no era consciente de esto pero le había repetido las mismas palabras que ya le había dicho anteriormente en este _mismo día_.

¿Era esto una señal de buen augurio? ¿Podrán conectar sus mentes tal y como esperaban?

—Gracias, Draco— Hermione apretó algo más su abrazo—. Muchas gracias.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Realmente espero que halléis reconocido esa escena de una película de sobra conocida porque dejará claro vuestro amplio gusto por el cine xD Es que no me pude contener en no darle semejante oportunidad a Hermione para liberarse un poco en pleno Gran Comedor y ante sus dos atónitos amigos hahahaha

Esta historia, a diferencia de "Nexus", no creo que vaya a avanzar más allá del momento en que Hermione logre llegar al domingo luego de tan extenuante sábado. Es que mirar en que punto de la historia del Half-Blood Prince nos encontraríamos… ¿o pretendéis que reescriba todo lo que queda de libro? Bueno… si luego Rowling lo canonizase sería para no pensárselo ni una sola vez hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

El equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba ya en el campo junto al de Slytherin pero el partido aún no iba a poder dar comienzo porque, para sorpresa incluso de las serpientes, les faltaba un jugador. Y no uno cualquiera sino su buscador y, al mismo tiempo, su capitán.

—¿Qué crees que ha sucedido?— le preguntó Harry a Ginny que pasó a su lado.

—Es muy extraño… pero es posible que Harper se lo hubiera hecho encima de los nervios— dijo Ginny riéndose de su propio pensamiento.

No solamente Harry sino el resto del equipo, inclusive un Ron con los ánimos por las nubes, acompañaron las risas de la cazadora pelirroja pero de pronto una mezcla confusa de silencio y murmullo dio paso a una ovación ensordecedora desde el gradería donde se encontraban los Slytherin. Buscando el origen de la misma se encontró con la entrada del restante jugador de las serpientes pero no se trataba de aquel por el que estaban aguardando.

—Miren eso— anunció la voz de Zacharias Smith comentarista del partido de hoy—. A pesar del anuncio de su sustitución acaba de hacer su entrada, recibida de una manera atronadora por sus compañeros de Casa, del buscador de Slytherin y capitán del equipo… ¡Draco Malfoy!

Harry miró para una incrédula Ginny.

—¿No dijiste que Harper le iba a sustituir?

—Es lo que había oído— se defendió Ginny—. Habían dicho que Malfoy estaba enfermo y que el inútil de Harper le iba a sustituir. Por supuesto que no dijeron lo de inútil pero eso lo sabe cualquiera de nuestro curso.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a comprobar si era cierto de que Malfoy estaba enfermo?— le preguntó Harry, tal vez, con un tono de voz algo más alto de lo necesario y que puso a Ginny con su guardia en alto.

—¿No eres tú nuestro capitán, Harry? Pues deberías ser tú quien estuviera atento a lo que les pueda estar sucediendo a nuestros rivales— por la manera en que le empezó a palpitar una vena en la sien de la cabeza no se encontraba muy lejos de sacar su varita y lanzarle su peor _mocomurciélago_ a Harry. Lo que les sacaría del partido a ambos.

Viendo que esto podía terminar por escapárseles de las manos Harry trató de tranquilizarse y hacer que todos volvieran a centrarse en el juego que estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

—Tal vez se haya querido hacer el valiente pero eso nos deja con un buscador en baja forma y que desestabilizará a su propio equipo.

La profesora Hooch liberó las bludgers y la snitch dorada para acto seguido llamar a los equipos y repetir el ritual de cada partido. Subidos a sus escobas solamente esperaron por el habitual largo pitido de la profesora Hooch para ascender sobre el campo y el juego dio comienzo.

Hermione comprobó que el partido no era muy diferente del habitual a pesar de la presencia de Draco hasta que fueron pasando los minutos y empezó a quedar en evidencia que este no se encontraba en su mejor estado de forma, tal y como le había avisado de antemano pero que ella había desestimado tozudamente.

Fue entonces cuando Draco empezó a dirigir a sus compañeros prestando, de manera aparente, una nula atención a su deber de coger la snitch como de estar atento a que Harry tampoco pudiera cogerla. Afortunadamente, o tal vez la suerte no tuviera nada que ver, la snitch no hizo acto de aparición durante un buen rato y Slytherin, apoyado en las indicaciones de Draco, había cogido una ventaja de cincuenta puntos que Ginny parecía querer anular por su propia cuenta y que la llevó a tener varios encontronazos con Dean, y unas palabras irreproducibles, con el consiguiente aumento de la ventaja hasta los setenta puntos. Nada que el atrapar la snitch por parte de Harry no lo arreglase. Sobre todo porque Ron viendo que al final Draco si pudo participar y el equipo de Slytherin jugaba mejor que nunca empezó a ponerse nervioso y empezar a fallar. Algo a lo que no ayudaban los comentarios de Zacharias.

Gryffindor, para desgracia de Harry, estaba jugando peor que el entrenamiento más penoso que hubieran tenido.

_Concéntrate en encontrar la snitch, cogerla y acabar con este suplicio antes de que el equipo sea irrecuperable para el siguiente partido._

Y como si fuera un mensaje divino vio como Draco aceleró de improviso como solamente lo haría si hubiera encontrado el rastro dorado de la sntich. ¿Es qué no podía salirles nada bien hoy? Era como si estuvieran gafados o algo por el estilo.

El ejemplo más claro era que el demacrado aspecto de Draco, con pérdida de peso incluido, le hacía volar más rápido de lo habitual pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido sin oponer lucha.

Dando gracias por la mayor punta de velocidad de su saeta de fuego ante la Nimbus 2001 de Draco fue acercándose cada vez más aunque veía con temerosos ojos como la mano del Slytherin se encontraba a punto de atrapar a la snitch con lo que el partido no solamente acabaría sino que lo haría con un marcador escandaloso en contra de Gryffindor. Y contra Slytherin ni más ni menos.

Apretando los dientes de rabia dio un último acelerón de manera que ambas escobas se encontraron a la par pero fue entonces cuando Harry recordó un detalle que le distinguía de Draco. Era algo más bajo que el Slytherin y su brazo no alcanzaría la snitch a tiempo.

No solamente los espectadores, o el mismísimo Zacharias, sino incluso el resto de jugadores se quedaron paralizados, lo que hizo que Urquhart se ganara el impacto de una bludger que a punto estuvo de tirarlo de la escoba… también.

Harry miró entre sorprendido y horrorizado como Draco se precipitaba al vacío tras caerse de la escoba. No había pretendido tirarlo sino que fue una carga legal pero, de manera sorprendente, fue con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo de su escoba. El aspecto de Draco realmente mostraba su estado físico actual.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos metros del suelo Draco sacó su varita y apuntó contra el suelo pero no se supo si había logrado realizar lo que tuviera en mente porque antes de tocar suelo se detuvo en el aire.

Todos aquellos que habían escuchado la voz se volvieron hacia su origen.

Hermione Granger.

Su varita se encontraba apuntando fijamente a la figura de Draco Malfoy y el eco de sus palabras disolviéndose a través del campo de quidditch.

_Aresto Momentum_.

Solamente cuando pudo ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de Draco lo liberó del hechizo al saber que ya no se encontraba en peligro. Al instante salió corriendo para llegar cuanto antes junto a él.

La profesora Hooch había pitado el final del partido aunque también parecía que hubiera pitado una falta sobre Draco de parte de Harry que finalmente tocó tierra con el susto aún evidente en su rostro. Algo que contrastaba con el despreocupado que mostraba Draco y que negaba el peligro al que estuvo expuesto, un peligro no mortal por muy poco, unos segundos antes.

—Yo… no…— a Harry le faltaban las palabras completamente incrédulo ante la cercanía a la que estuvo de convertirse en un asesino o presunto, por mucho que fuera sin querer.

El resto de jugadores descendieron y rodearon a sus capitanes sin saber muy bien qué decir porque, por mucho que el partido hubiera terminado, la tensión era tan evidente que podía incluso con ello. Hasta que un sonriente Draco alzó ante él su mano en donde sus dedos mantenían atrapada la snitch dorada.

El júbilo de Slytherin resonó por todo el campo.

Pero pronto al júbilo se le sumaron las quejas por la acción de Harry y con las que pedían un castigo ejemplar para él mientras que los de Gryffindor, como no podía ser menos, le defendían, aunque sin ofrecer ninguna excusa para su acción porque sabían que no existía. Habían visto como hubo una carga, un choque entre los dos buscadores, y fue Draco el que cayó de su escoba.

Incluso la profesora Hooch parecía sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió ahí arriba, Potter?— le preguntó luego de silenciar a todos los jugadores aunque sin usar magia sino una severa mirada por su parte.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Luchábamos por el puesto, profesora. Yo, no sé cómo fue pero mi carga no fue con más fuerza de la habitual— le respondió Harry nervioso. Lo último que le faltaba era que este año lo volvieran a suspender de jugar al quidditch.

—¿Carga legal?— se burló uno de los cazadores de Slytherin.

—Seguro, pero si estuviéramos hablando de un apestoso trol— le espetó un golpeador de las serpientes.

—No recuerdo haber pedido ninguna otra opinión salvo la del señor Potter— les interrumpió la profesora Hooch.

Por supuesto que los de Gryffindor no se iban a quedar callados o por lo menos no lo iba a hacer la más inconsciente del grupo.

—Si Malfoy no tuviera la constitución de un inferi no se habría caído de su escoba— espetó Ginny con tono burlón pero cerró la boca al encontrarse con la mirada de la profesora Hooch—. Pero es cierto— murmuró para sí misma.

Ignorando esas últimas palabras, que fueron más audibles de lo que Ginny habría esperado, la profesora se dirigió a un, extrañamente, silencioso Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió según su versión, señor Malfoy?

—Pues diría que lo dicho por Potter es suficiente— esto dejó sorprendidos a todos porque su palabra terminaría por librar a Harry de un castigo—. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ansioso por coger la sntich habría tratado de rotar sobre Potter en el momento de la carga para que se desviara lo suficiente para atrapar la sntich. Y puede que no esté en mi mejor estado de forma pero, por lo menos, mejor que tu hermano lo estoy, Weasley.

Ginny iba a protestar pero se percató de que, por muy crueles que pudieran ser esas palabras, resultaban tan ciertas como que Ron aún seguía ante los aros de Gryffindor sin atreverse a bajar o moverse. Su aspecto parecía amenazar el que se pusiera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Muy bien. Viendo que ambas partes están de acuerdo con lo sucedido esto no pasará más allá de una advertencia para Potter— cualquier atisbo de protesta quedó silenciado por la mirada de la profesora—. El partido ha finalizado. ¡Slytherin ha ganado!

Una vez más los gritos de júbilo de las serpientes resonaron por todo el campo mientras los jugadores de Gryffindor se alejaban no queriendo convertirse en blanco de las consignas por parte de los de Slytherin.

—Será mejor que alguien baje a…— pero al mirar hacia arriba no se encontró con Ron que había aprovechado para desaparecer—. Bah, olvídalo.

Harry escuchó las palabras de Ginny pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar mucho. Se suponía que Ron debería haber jugado como nunca al creer que se había bebido _Felix_ _Felicis_ pero la aparición de Malfoy lo había turbado lo suficiente para ir perdiendo la confianza poco a poco.

—Por ahí se acerca la que te ha librado de una buena, Harry— habló Dean que había tratado de consolar a Ginny abrazándola por la cintura pero esta no se dejó revolviéndose molesta.

Hermione corría en su dirección… pero, para sorpresa de los Gryffindor, no se detuvo y siguió corriendo sin pausa. Confundidos por esto se detuvieron cuando se produjo un silencio palpable y al volverse supieron a qué se debía.

Hermione estaba colgada del cuello de Draco mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura… ¡y riéndose con ella!

Pero si esto había sido sorprendente no fue menos cuando Hermione empezó a besar al Slytherin siendo correspondido por este con igual entusiasmo y necesidad.

El silencio fue roto por el sombrero de cabeza de león de Luna Lovegood.

—No veas que susto me diste, Draco— le susurró Hermione con el rostro hundido junto al cuello del Slytherin—. Cuando te vi caer de la escoba…

—¿En serio?— replicó con real sorpresa—. Pues yo me asusté cuando me detuve de pronto en el aire. Por cierto, gracias por ello.

Hermione rió con alivio.

—No hay de qué… o, pensándolo bien, puede que te lo _cobre_ luego, _Draco_— y su tono de voz era suficientemente sugerente para que no hubiera ninguna duda de qué manera pretendía cobrárselo Hermione.

Draco pareció estar pensándoselo.

—Pero no estaba realmente en peligro— le dijo levantándola del suelo, de manera que ella se agarró con las piernas a la cintura del rubio pero este, pasando sus manos bajo las caderas de Hermione la instó a soltarse. Por sorpresa la dejó caer al suelo para rebotar, de culo, de vuelta a los brazos de Draco que no pudo evitar el reírse ante la cara de susto que puso Hermione—. ¿Lo ves?

Hermione se apartó de Draco y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho del Slytherin aunque con la fuerza de una doxy que no hacía si no más gracia a Draco.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La pregunta de un confuso, y molesto, Harry podía ir dirigida tanto a Hermione como a Draco, incluso a ambos al tiempo pero por separado.

—Uh, es cierto.

Hermione se apartó de Draco y se volvió hacia Harry para, cuando se encontró a la distancia justa, propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz llegándosela a romper con un crujido que pudieron escuchar todos los jugadores de ambos equipos allí presentes. Esta vez, si su puñetazo fuese el de una doxy sería el de una enorme y muy cabreada doxy.

—¡HERMIONE!

Pero el grito de sorpresa de Ginny quedó ahogado por la fuerza en la voz de Hermione que centró su atención en su amigo caído. Por algún motivo la profesora Hooch no se decidió a intervenir y dejar que los alumnos arreglasen sus asuntos. Además de que había sido una espectadora la que golpeó a un jugador. Salvo el sentido común, ¿habría alguna regla contra ello?

—¡Estuviste a punto de matarle!— el recriminó Hermione con dureza en su voz mientras veía a Harry desde lo alto al estar este sentado en el suelo totalmente confundido, y sangrando por la nariz rota—. Y todo por un estúpido juego.

—Oi, que a mí me gusta este juego— le recordó Draco solamente para ganarse su propia severa mirada por parte de Hermione.

—Sigue siendo estúpido— siguió terca en su opinión—. ¿Vas a ir con tus compañeros a celebrar la victoria, Draco?

¿Se lo había preguntado en serio? Debido a todo el asunto de la repetición del día en el que estaban atrapados resultaba de lo más anecdótico el celebrar una victoria que no tenía ningún valor real. ¿O quería que fuera a celebrarlo con ella? Ya habían tenido unas cuantas celebraciones y una más, con el uniforme de buscador de quidditch, era de lo más apetecible.

Antes de que pudiera responderle lo hizo Hermione por él.

—Ve con ellos y disfruta de la victoria. Ya sabes donde encontrarme— añadió con una media sonrisa idéntica a las del propio Draco.

—Gracias— le dijo antes de darle un beso que se prolongó durante varios segundos. Cuando sus labios se separaron Hermione estaba conteniendo su risa.

—¿No te ibas con tus amigos a celebrar la victoria?

—Me gusta llegar elegantemente tarde y no hay mejor excusa para ello que el haber estado besando estos labios tan deliciosos, Hermione— le susurró mientras sus yemas acariciaban los labios de Hermione.

—No estoy tan segura— un brillo en los ojos de Hermione la hacían ver peligrosamente sexy—. Podría darte unas cuantas excusas más _deliciosas_, Draco.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts no podían evitar pensar qué era lo que había sucedido y cuándo habían caído en un universo alternativo.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Hermione se encontró abriendo los ojos sin saber muy bien lo que había sucedido, a lo que podía echarle la culpa a ese incesante sonido sin fin que resonaba en el interior de su cabeza, para ver la situación desde una postura que habría sido esperada en una cama y no en el suelo. Sobre todo porque al levantarse, y solamente poder quedar reclinada con una mano apoyándose en el suelo, se percató con claridad de los alrededores y recordó en dónde se encontraba pero, sobre todo, por qué se encontraba aquí.

Finalmente habían realizado el hechizo para, _erróneamente_, unir su mente con la de Draco. _¡Draco!_ Hermione no pudo evitar agarrarse la cabeza con obvios signos de molestia que eran más esperados en una persona con resaca pero, eso mismo, era lo más parecido a lo que sentía ahora Hermione. No por experiencia propia sino basándose en lo leído y lo presenciado, y dicho, por sus amigos que si tuvieron el _gusto_ de experimentar una verdadera resaca.

Con lentos movimientos volteó a ver por todas partes en busca del Slytherin para encontrárselo a unos diez metros tirado en el suelo en una postura que Hermione supuso debía ser semejante a la que ella misma había mostrado antes de despertarse.

Trató de acercarse, entre a rastras y gateando, pero solamente fue _recorrer_ un metro para ver como Draco se despertó de golpe y con no muy buena cara, a pesar de tener la suya propia que era la más perfecta que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida obviando su demacrado aspecto actual.

—No hace falta gritar, Hermione— le sugirió Draco mientras se sujetaba la cabeza tipo resaca. Algo que Hermione pensaba que el Slytherin ya estaría algo acostumbrado.

—No he gritado— replicó Hermione dándose cuenta de que era la pura verdad ya que no había abierto la boca desde que se despertó.

Sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y apoyado en las palmas de sus manos a su espalda, Draco miraba para ella como si tratase de descifrar el enigma que representaba Hermione. Tanta intensidad había en su mirada que logró hacerla ruborizarse.

—¿Qué?

A esto se le llama don de palabra.

—Dime que escuchas una especie de bufido sin fin en tu cabeza.

Una manera de definirlo, y no muy errada.

—Yo diría que suena más como un molesto zumbido que de no esfumarse acabará por volverme mentalmente desestabilizada.

Ambos sabían cual podía ser la causa, sobre todo porque al acercarse Hermione a Draco el sonido se volvió más intenso y agobiante obligándola a retroceder y mantener las distancias con el Slytherin.

—Se supone que lo de unir las mentes era al realizar mal ese hechizo en particular pero, en nuestro caso, realizarlo mal era realizarlo bien para nuestro beneficio— Draco se tapó un oído con un dedo pero el sonido seguía ahí dentro—. Pero en ningún sitio decía algo sobre tener este ruido en la cabeza, ¿o es qué así suenan dos mentes en contacto? Para tener _fricción_ contigo existen mejores maneras.

Hermione había pasado semanas preparando todo y podía poner la mano en el fuego sin dudarlo sobre que en ningún lugar se hablaba de este efecto secundario por lo que no podía ser considerado como tal. Lo que quería decir que…

—Es algo pasajero causado por el hechizo pero pasará— le dijo con total convencimiento—. Confía en mí, Draco.

—Uh, no dije que no lo hiciera, Hermione— la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Se percató de algo que había dicho Draco.

—¿Me escuchaste antes, Draco?— el rostro del rubio se mantuvo sereno e inexpresivo—. Ya sabes, cuando me dijiste que no hacía falta gritar.

Para sorpresa, e incredulidad de Hermione, Draco se puso a reír algo culpablemente.

—Era una forma de hablar— confesó Draco pero ni por asomo tímidamente—. Ya sabes, mañana de resaca y todo eso.

—Pues no lo sé— le replicó Hermione con seriedad—. Algunos no vamos por ahí emborrachándonos, Draco.

La sonrisa del Slytherin indicaba con claridad _problemas_ pero Hermione no le dio el gusto de verla ponerse nerviosa o preocupada por ello.

—¿En serio? Pero eso es algo que se puede solucionar sin ningún problema, Hermione.

No pudo evitar una carcajada de lo más seca y totalmente incrédula a lo que Draco le estaba, algo más que, sugiriendo.

—No hay ningún problema que solucionar porque no pienso emborracharme— pero Draco solamente se dedicaba a mirar para los ojos de Hermione sin parpadear siquiera como si tratara de quebrar su voluntad—. No, nanay. De eso nada, Draco. Ni por asomo pienso emborracharme— pero nada parecía afectar a la acerada mirada que le estaba dedicando Draco y que, por mucho que pudiera tratar de negarlo, estaba empezando a afectarla—. Si fuera a hacer todo lo que no he hecho nunca acabaríamos.

Y ahí estaba de regreso esa media sonrisa suya.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Hermione— le recordó, para su desgracia—, ¿o es qué tienes algo más que hacer?

—¿Como por ejemplo encontrar la manera de volver a la línea de tiempo con todos los demás?

—All work and no play make Herms a dull girl— canturreó Draco sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios y con sus ojos fijos en Hermione.

Ahora le enseñaría ella.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Hermione seguía con su mirada los rápidos movimientos de búsqueda y persecución realizados por Draco tras su único objetivo: la snitch dorada. No le importaba lo que pudiera estar, o no, haciendo Harry. Y esto, de alguna manera, le estaba carcomiendo la moral al Gryffindor porque no se trataba del comportamiento habitual por parte de Draco durante los partidos pues siempre había estado atento a lo que hiciera él para tratar de adelantarse una vez hubiera localizado la snitch.

La sola presencia de Draco en el partido había sido sorpresa suficiente pero parecía que el Slytherin no se contentaba con ello y estaba dejando muy claro que iba a por la victoria atrapando la snitch, aunque esta sería la única manera porque por marcador no sería puesto que el paso del tiempo sin atraparla solamente serviría para que Gryffindor, sobre todo por medio de Ginny y Demelza, porque Dean parecía solamente ser capaz de volar de manera decente sobre la escoba pero incapaz de tener un lanzamiento claro contra los aros de Slytherin, consiguiese una ventaja considerable que hiciera inútil el que Malfoy pudiera acabar atrapando la snitch dorada.

Lo que Harry no se esperó, y en ello apoyaba el motivo de haber perdido contra Draco, fue que el Slytherin hubiera saltado de su escoba al vacío para ganar en velocidad y poder atrapar la snitch antes que él. Luego evitó el impacto contra el suelo usando su varita para llamar a su escoba y subirse a ella en un movimiento que le hizo rayar el césped con las piernas a pesar de su perfecta postura sobre la escoba.

A eso se le decía ir muy justo.

Pero lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes no fue el que Draco hubiera atrapado la sntich antes que Harry o que hubiera evitado estrellarse contra el suelo en el último centímetro posible sino que se acercara al graderío de Gryffindor… y recibir las felicitaciones de una alumna de esta Casa. La última alumna que uno hubiera esperado cometer semejante… ¿felonía?

Sobre todo para alguien a quien, de tener que estar subida a una escoba, prefería no alejarse del suelo más allá de los dos metros. De ahí que fuera la última elección cada verano en la Madriguera durante los partidos que disputaba con sus amigos.

Su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en el aire mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba apoyada sobre la clavícula derecha del Slytherin sujetándose con firmeza mientras su mano derecha rodeaba el cuello del rubio buscador pero agarrándose más por la fuerza que su brazo ejercía sobre el cuello que por la mano que descansaba entre los alborotados mechones de Draco mientras sus indómitos rizos se agitaban al viento.

El susodicho buscador de Slytherin sujetaba la escoba con firmeza con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se encontraba enroscada en la cintura de Hermione con su palma abierta acariciando la espalda de la joven Gryffindor que no pudo evitar doblar su pierna izquierda en un típico gesto de estar siendo besada.

Y eso es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Allí, a unos diez metros sobre el suelo sin ninguna otra medida de seguridad que la absoluta fe de que ninguno soltaría al otro, Draco Malfoy estaba besando— con una pasión que hacía que las chicas presentes se pusieran verdes de envidia, y no por quedar bien con el Slytherin— a Hermione Granger de una manera tan intensa que uno no podía dejar de pensar que era el mismísimo beso quien mantenía a Hermione a salvo de tan peligrosa caída.

En realidad Hermione ya hacía tiempo que había _caído_ en Draco.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Merlín. ¿Cuánto hacía que no reía con tanta libertad?

Su vida se había convertido en un tormento sin fin desde que el regreso de Voldemort había sido hecho público con el ataque al Ministerio de Magia pero palidecía en comparación a como fue a partir de entonces. Con Lucius Malfoy encerrado en Azkaban y caído en desgracia ante Voldemort y sus mortífagos había permitido trabar una venganza cruel sobre la figura de su único hijo.

Un verano infernal había dado paso a un sexto curso que iniciaría el principio del fin de su vida porque, cumpliera su misión como fallase, su vida y la de su familia ya nunca sería la misma.

Siendo afortunados acabarían muertos rápidamente.

Pero eso no era lo que uno se esperaría de parte de Voldemort para aquellos que no cumplían con sus órdenes.

Y ahora, gracias a lo que le sucedía a Hermione, tenía un tiempo para sí mismo lejos de tan cruel destino. Un tiempo que podía compartirlo con la chica a la que había vejado durante años por imposición de unos ideales sin ningún tipo de lógica o sentido común. Una chica que había sido capaz de ver más allá de la marca que jamás abandonaría su antebrazo izquierdo y que le convertiría para el resto de sus días en alguien señalado y despreciado.

Una chica que se atrevió a mostrarle su herido corazón a su enemigo.

Una chica que había logrado curar el suyo propio.

Una chica de la que se encontró enamorándose cada día como si fuera el primero, y realmente así fue hasta que unieron sus mentes para que Draco pudiera recordar los sucesos una vez el día volviera a reiniciarse.

Una chica que tenía su punto maliciosamente travieso que no hizo sino que la quisiera aún más si eso fuera posible para alguien que ya había entregado su corazón a la única que podría poseerlo.

Cuidarlo.

Protegerlo.

Curárselo.

Aunque ahora podía recordar lo sucedido no era menos cierto que también recordaba los primeros momentos antes de la unión de mentes. Momentos que resultaron ser de lo más hilarantes y que Hermione, a pesar de ser la instigadora de todos ellos, se sentía cohibida y tímida porque Draco fuera consciente de ellos.

Sobre todo cuando estos implicaban el haber besado a Ron Weasley, el culpable de su devastado estado original de cuando Draco se la encontró con su corazón destrozado y en pedazos llorando sus penas en el baño.

Le dejó claro lo que sentía ante dichos recuerdos pero no incidió en ellos porque sabía que era ella quien lo pasaba mal recordándolos, mucho más al realizarlos, pero que eran necesarios para un bien mayor… y de lo más vengativo.

Por supuesto que el recuerdo que más impactó, y afectó a muchos niveles, a Draco fue en el cual Hermione había usado una variación de la poción amorosa de la _amortencia_ y que les había puesto en las bebidas de sus dos _amigos_ antes de realizar aquel brindis.

Claro que Hermione se rió más por la cara que puso Draco ante el _mocomurciélago_ de Ginny al recordar haber sido destinatario de tan particular hechizo el año pasado.

El año pasado. ¡Y parecía como si hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo! Algo que no se debía, únicamente, a todo esto de la repetición del día sino que se habían sucedido hechos de gran relevancia en tan poco tiempo que resultaba difícil de creer que no hubiera pasado más tiempo del sucedido.

—Está claro que he salido muy bien parado de nuestros _encuentros_— le dijo Draco casi con un suspiro de alivio que no hizo sino que la sonrisa de Hermione creciera en su rostro.

—Algo que espero no se te olvide, Draco.

¿Aviso?, ¿promesa?, ¿o advertencia? Daba igual porque Draco pensaba tomárselo muy en serio y no hacer algo que le pudiera poner contra Hermione. Claro que, si eso era cierto, ¿qué pasaría con su misión?

_Primero habrá que ver si cuando todo vuelva a su cauce sigues manteniendo todos estos recuerdos aunque, si son recuerdos imborrables para ti, ¿no significaría qué no podrías olvidarlos pasase lo que pasase?_

Era un bonito pensamiento pero a la realidad siempre le gustaba quebrarles las esperanzas a las personas. ¿Y quién podía tener más esperanzas que un Slytherin sangre pura en poder estar junto a la Gryffindor hija de muggles de la que se había enamorado con la misión que le había sido impuesta por Voldemort pendiente sobre su cabeza y la de su familia?

Decisiones. Solamente había que elegir entre dos posibilidades pero resultaba tan duro e imposible de hacer que era como si tuviera que hacerlo entre millones.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— le preguntó Hermione.

El hechizo servía para unir sus mentes pero solamente iba en dirección Hermione-Draco para que pudiera recordar los sucesos del día como los podía recordar ella pero no iba de Draco a Hermione porque él no era quien se encontraba atrapado en este bucle diario.

Hermione aún tenía que preguntarle las cosas para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco.

—Que no quiero perderte, Hermione.

Vale, tal vez no era tan malo el no saber lo que Draco pensaba porque así podía verse sorprendida por comentarios como este. Revelaciones que la dejaban con una cara de asombro que era imposible de falsear y, por tanto, le salía del corazón.

—Draco…

—Que te quiero, Hermione— el rostro compungido de Draco partía el corazón de Hermione. Un corazón que ella misma le había entregado hace ya tantos días a Draco que le impedía poder reunir cada pedazo para volverlo a unir en una sola pieza—. Que te quiero y no puedo hacerlo…— ¿cuántas veces puede romperse un corazón roto? Hermione parecía a punto de averiguarlo de seguir Draco hablándole así— no puedo cumplir con la misión que me ha ordenado Vol-Voldemort…

Hermione sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

—… y eso significa mi muerte y la de mi familia.

Al instante Hermione se encontraba junto a Draco abrazándole, besándole su rostro dolido y esos ojos tormentosos de los que había empezado a caer unas cálidas _gotas de lluvia_ que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Un _tiempo_ que también se estaba dando en el rostro de Hermione.

—No, no, Draco… no lo permitiré— le aseguró besándole cada lágrima de su rostro—. No pienso perderte por muy egoísta que pueda sonar. Eres una buena persona— le dijo haciendo que Draco tratase de agachar la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, pero ella no se lo permitió cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos—. Mírame a los ojos y cree en lo que te digo: eres una buena persona, Draco. Que ama a su familia hasta más allá del límite. Alguien con tanto amor no puede ser malo… no podría amar a una mala persona y yo te amo, Draco. Con todo mi corazón— los labios de Hermione, húmedos con las lágrimas de Draco, cubrieron los de él en un beso que solamente podía nacer del amor—. Con toda mi alma, Draco.

Un suspiro ahogado resonó cuando sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para permitirles recuperar sus almas.

—Con todo mi ser, Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

No me creáis ahora que Draco gana todos los partidos de quidditch por la cara sino que he decidido poner aquellos en los que sí logró la victoria ;P ¡Es qué ya se lo iba mereciendo! Y si Harry tenía a Rowling de su parte para lograrlo pues Draco me tiene a mí para ganar los partidos hahahaha

Esto de poder saltar de un día al mismo días más tarde, ¿se me entiende?, viene bien para atender a los asuntos que apetecen y no tener que pasar por secuencias de búsqueda e investigación que tanto gustan, ¿excitan?, a Hermione.

Oh, y si no se han dado cuenta, ya se han confesado sus sentimientos, por lo menos ahora que ambos lo recordarán por muchos días que se repitan xD

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Hermione llegó algo tarde al desayuno pero lo hizo cuando sus amigos aún se encontraban en la mesa, y con Ron a punto de tomar su zumo de calabaza con el ingrediente oculto de… ¡la incredulidad de Ron! Bueno, siendo sinceros Hermione no podía olvidar que ella misma había pensado que Harry realmente le había puesto Felix Felicis en el zumo la primera vez que se encontró con esta escena.

¡Qué mal pensada podía llegar a ser! Como si Harry pudiera quebrantar una norma cuando se refiere al quidditch. En el _mundo real_ podía ignorar cuanta norma se le cruzase en el camino pero cuando se trataba de ese absurdo deporte siempre iría con la honestidad por bandera. Un inocente engaño a su propio compañero de equipo no entraba en la categoría de norma quebrantada.

¡Pues salud! Y que les aproveche.

—¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO, HERMIONE?

Si el grito de Harry no había sido suficiente pues el que Ron escupiera su zumo de calabaza sobre su amiga lo debería decir todo, ¿verdad? Claro que ella no apreció tan _aclaratoria_ acción por su parte puesto que se habría conformado con algunas palabras.

—**¡Ron!**— fue el turno de Hermione de gritar por el maleducado, y nada higiénico, gesto de su _amigo_—. Ya sabemos que eres incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada al comer pero, ¿ahora ni siquiera puedes cerrarla al beber?— cuando Hermione mostró su varita en la mano tanto Harry como Ron se echaron, ligeramente, hacia atrás en sus asientos. Ella no les hizo ni caso—. _Fregotego_— dijo con un movimiento de su varita para limpiar, o mejor dicho secar, el desastre causado por Ron. Sobre todo, y por muchos motivos, sobre su persona.

—Te dije que iba a ser mejor si nos sentáramos a la mesa de Slytherin pero no quisiste escucharme y esto ha sido lo que ganaste, Hermione.

Volviendo su rostro para encararle Hermione le dedicó una contenida sonrisa apretando los labios para formar una blanquecina línea con ellos.

—Y yo te dije que quería sentarme en la de Gryffindor porque es donde me apetecía desayunar. No es culpa mía que Ron esté perdiendo modales al mismo ritmo que devora comida.

El pelirrojo ni podía protestar por aquello aún sorprendido, mientras su indignación iba creciendo, por lo que estaba viendo ante él.

—Pues si quieres ponerte tan puntillosa, algo de lo más normal en tu caso debo añadir, decirte que no estás sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor sino que estás sentada en mi regazo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante esta _aclaración_ por su parte.

—Draco, Draco, Draco— empezó ella toda condescendiente—. Dije que quería sentarme a la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí es donde me encuentro. Sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Y, debo añadir— continuó sin dejarle intervenir—, si fuera tú no estaría por ahí afirmando el que esté sentada sobre tu regazo porque— con ciertas presiones basculantes con sus nalgas, que dejaron al Slytherin sin aliento, y manteniéndolo en su interior— puedo afirmar que no estoy, concretamente, sobre tu regazo sino sobre…

—¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase!— le gritaron al tiempo Harry y Ron.

Ahora fueron ellos dos los destinatarios del rodamiento de ojos de la castaña.

—Qué razón tenía Ginny— sobre todo el asunto de estos dos con sus hipócritas acciones cuando es acerca de los demás—. Hey. ¡Qué esa es mi tostada!— se quejó Hermione viendo como la mano de Draco se llevaba una de sus tostadas con mermelada para escuchar el sonido de un crujiente bocado.

Al volverse hacia el Slytherin se encontró con aquellos ojos grises con un brillo orgulloso, y retador, que los hacía sumamente vivos. A lo que había que sumar el ligero alzamiento de un extremo de su boca en una provocadora media sonrisa mientras masticaba aquel bocado de tostada con elegancia y la boca bien cerrada. Podrían decirse muchas cosas sobre Draco pero nunca el que careciera de buenos modales incluidos a la mesa.

—¿Entonces no hay nada de lo mío es tuyo y todo eso de compartir, Hermione?— le preguntó con un tono de voz inocente que no le pegaba a Draco salvo para hacerle parecer como si la estuviera provocando.

Y resultaba muy difícil estar seguro de si era así en realidad aunque el que le diera un nuevo bocado a la tostada, con un gesto de absoluto deleite, lo dejaba algo más claro de lo esperado.

—Cuando dejes de comerte mi desayuno— le espetó Hermione antes de abalanzarse sobre la boca de Draco y, para terror de sus amigos, además de todos los que estaban siguiendo esta escena, empezó a besarle intensa y profundamente—. Y no es robar cuando se trata de recuperar lo que es de uno— añadió mientras masticaba la tostada.

No se sabía muy bien si la cara de disgusto de sus dos amigos se debía al hecho de que habían visto a Hermione besar a Draco o a que le había quitado el trozo de tostada de su boca para comérselo ella.

—¡Eso ha sido asqueroso a tantos niveles que no se puede clasificar!— dijo Harry con mala cara mientras que Ron apartaba su plato de delante suya.

—He perdido el apetito— farfulló visiblemente afectado, incluso parecía haberse puesto ligeramente verde el rostro en vez de su habitual color rojizo que empezó a recuperar a continuación—. ¡Pero tú has perdido el juicio, Hermione!

La muchacha parecía estar ignorando las palabras de Ron, o ni siquiera se las llegó a escuchar, ocupada usando su índice derecho para limpiarse la comisura de sus labios de mermelada y, en vez de llevárselo a su boca, fueron los labios de Draco quienes se encargaron de tan dulce misión. Y él encantado de ello.

—Perdón, ¿me decías?— preguntó Hermione actuando con una asombrosa, y por tanto nada creíble, inocencia.

—¡Estás…—, por lo menos llegó a controlar su lengua— confraternizando con el enemigo!

—Vaya… ¿lo habéis notado también?— el sarcasmo brotaba de boca de Hermione con acidez—. Ha sido un déjà vu o es que Ron no ha madurado desde cuarto curso.

El pelirrojo hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado salvo por el que el rubor de su rostro se hizo más intenso.

—¡Y el día del partido contra Slytherin!— le gritó cada vez más furioso y lo estaba cada vez más al ver la nula reacción por parte de su amiga.

—Quidditch— escupió Hermione con disgusto esa palabra que parecía ser lo único en que aquellos dos podían pensar con claridad—. Si es por eso no debes preocuparte, _Rey Weasley_— incluso Harry se estremeció ante semejante referencia pero a Ron fue como si le hubieran paralizado luego de darle una bofetada; aunque su rostro reflejaba más furia que cualquier otra cosa—. Porque _Draco_— y se recreó en su nombre como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo— no jugará el partido porque está algo _malito_ que no le ha dejado estar en plena forma. Bueno, no para jugar al quidditch pero sí para asuntos más importantes… e interesantes.

Si no había quedado suficientemente claro a lo que Hermione se estaba refiriendo pues su acción al besar a Draco, recreándose al hacerlo con todo el gusto del mundo, terminaba por despejar cualquier posible duda.

Sus labios parecían saborear con gusto los de Draco que se entreabrieron al sentir la cálida lengua de Hermione lamerle el labio inferior para poder entrar y _atacar_ la propia lengua del Slytherin.

Ver como tu mejor amiga le chupaba la lengua a tu mayor enemigo en Hogwarts, y que se suponía también lo era de ella, no era algo para el momento del desayuno porque, como bien adelantó Ron, te podía dejar sin apetito. Y hacerte vomitar si ya habías llenado algo el estómago.

—Eres una traidora— farfulló un molesto y enrojecido Ron que no se atrevía a sacar su varita porque Hermione aún tenía la suya en la mano y seguía siendo consciente del peligro que representaba.

Hermione se separó de los labios de Draco disfrutando de la sensación de su labio inferior deslizándose por entre los dientes que lo habían atrapado.

—Merlín. Ciertamente Ginny tenía razón contigo, Ron. Si besaras a unas cuantas chicas no le darías tanta importancia a esto— dijo antes de volverse hacia Draco con gesto conciliador—. No que tus besos no sean importantes para mí porque lo son, Draco— y le dio un casto beso en los labios al Slytherin para refrendar sus palabras antes de volver su atención con Ron—. ¿O es qué no se trata de una chica a quién quieres besar?— una maliciosa, y ansiosa por saber, sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hermione—. ¿No me digas qué hay un chico que captó tu atención?

Ahora ron palideció o, visto de otra manera, podría decirse que se amarilleó.

—¿De Hufflepuff?— frunció ligeramente el ceño en actitud pensativa hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y dio una palmada—. ¿No me digas que es Zacharias Smith? Pues debes saber que será el comentarista de este partido— le confesó en voz baja de manera confidencial para terminar ofreciéndole un guiño cómplice.

Incluso Harry no sabía lo que pensar y miró para Ron como si tratara de ver en sus reacciones alguna pista para aclarar todo esta marea de insospechada información. Por supuesto que a Ron se le puso la cara tan roja que parecía muy posible que acabase desmayándose allí mismo.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡A mí no me gustan los chicos!— farfulló tropezando con sus propias palabras—. Y mucho menos un desgraciado como Zacharias.

—Oooh— arrulló Hermione con ternura ofreciéndole a Ron una mirada tierna y comprensiva—. Si le llamas por su nombre de pila y todo.

Ron ya no era capaz de hablar y todo lo que salía de su boca eran sonidos indescifrables cargados de saliva que dejaba perdida la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡No es cierto!— les gritó levantándose de la mesa y apurando el paso fuera del Gran Comedor mientras trataba de ignorar todas las miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos—. ¡Meteros en vuestros asuntos!— amenazó el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta.

Draco no pudo reprimir una tranquila carcajada.

—Vaya.

—Vaya, efectivamente— repitió Hermione antes de tratar de tomar un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza para ver como Draco le cogió primero el vaso y sació su sed—. ¡Oi, Draco! Toma tu propio desayuno, ¿quieres?

Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha que empezó a reírse al sentir todos aquellos, excitantes, escalofríos causados por los húmedos besos que le estaba dando Draco.

—Para de una vez— le exigió Hermione enfatizando sus palabras con un cachete en la pierna del Slytherin pero sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo para que se detuviera.

—¿Parar? Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijo que tomase mi propio _desayuno_— le replicó antes de volver a atacarle ese cuello que quedaría bien marcado con los besos de la sierpe.

Cuando decía la verdad, era la verdad. Además de que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día y estaría muy mal el que no le dejase tomarlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues entonces termínatelo todo y no dejes nada en el _plato_ porque es muy importante empezar el día con un buen _desayuno_— Hermione echó hacia atrás la cabeza dándole un perfecto acceso a su cuello a Draco.

Los besos del Slytherin fueron rodando por su cuello hasta que alcanzaron el escote de Hermione que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus labios besándola en el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Hermione no podía dejar de reír mientras trataba de apartar aquellos labios de tan sensible parte de su anatomía que había empezado a reaccionar placenteramente ante los avances de Draco.

—No, para, por favor— las risas de Hermione se hicieron más notorias cuando, al lograr separar los labios de Draco de su escote, sintió, y vio, su lengua alcanzarlo con la punta—. Esto no está en el desayuno, Draco.

El rubio detuvo sus avances y miró a Hermione directamente a sus ojos de manera que ella no podría escaparse.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra entonces?— le preguntó—. ¿En la comida?— Hermione apretaba los labios conteniendo su risa al ver los sugerentes movimientos que Draco le ofrecía con las cejas—. ¿O en la cena?

Pero ella también podía ser extremadamente sugerente, para desgracia de Draco.

—¿Qué te parecerían un par de _bollos calientes_ para merendar?— le preguntó alzando ligeramente sus pechos para captar la atención de aquella intensa mirada plateada.

—Perfecto. Aunque me gustaría meterles algo de carne caliente entre ellos.

Hermione enrojeció como una verdadera Weasley y trató de abandonar el regazo de Draco al sentir la palpitación de la tremenda erección que el _desayuno_ le había provocado.

—Hoy soy vegetariana— le espetó Hermione antes de romper nuevamente a reír—. Nada de carne para mí… ni para ti, Draco— añadió adelantándose al Slytherin.

Pero debía saber que, como buen Slytherin, siempre tenía otra salida para lograr sus propósitos puesto que nunca dejaba las cosas al azar.

—Muy bien. Supongo que deberé comerme una buena _lechuga_ fresca.

Hermione no necesitaba ser la bruja más inteligente y con mayor talento de nuestros tiempos para llegar a comprender semejante referencia y por tanto se quedó sin palabras, y sin resistencia, dejándose atrapar por el abrazo de Draco que la acomodó contra su pecho para luego ofrecerle una nueva tostada con mermelada.

La sensualidad vegetariana calentaba la carne de Hermione.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Finalmente Draco había sido puesto al día, de los días transcurridos para Hermione, de manera que podía ofrecer nuevas ideas y puntos de vista para solucionar el problema temporal en el que se encontraba la joven Gryffindor. Lo malo era que, si a la mismísima Hermione Granger no se le había ocurrido como solucionar este problema, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que Draco pudiera siquiera dar alguna idea que no fuera tachada de ridículamente absurda?

Cierto era que, con todo el tema acerca de tener que arreglar el armario evanescente, tenía una buena variedad de conocimientos novedosos que la propia Hermione carecía, estos eran más sobre el espacio y no sobre el tiempo.

_¿Aunque no es eso lo necesario para crear una constante? Entonces para poder dar respuesta a lo que le está sucediendo a Hermione es que falla una parte que es el tiempo pero, ¿cómo es posible que sea así?_

Aunque, claro está, de saber la respuesta no estarían aún tratando de averiguar la manera de devolverla a la línea de tiempo y sacarla de este bucle sin fin.

Lo del giratiempo había quedado descartado, precisamente, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de ese suceso y ella no se había visto afectada de ninguna manera porque, de no haber sido así, ¿no tendría que estar Harry igualmente sufriendo la misma situación que Hermione?

Precisamente y, como no era así, pues quedaba descartada dicha posibilidad.

¿Y qué podía haber de bueno con que el día seguían repitiéndose sin parar? Pues que ahora Draco era consciente de todo lo sucedido al momento de dar comienzo cada nuevo, y repetido, día de manera que, a diferencia de antes, ahora podía avanzar con el aprendizaje.

También era consciente de que, una vez resuelto el enigma y Hermione estuviera de regreso a la línea temporal originaria pues su vida volvería al punto en donde se encontraba pero con una intención completamente opuesta.

Y con la ayuda de Hermione, y con Hermione, a su lado.

—¿Y esa Lavender no podría tener algo que ver?— le preguntó Draco mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de Hermione—. Por lo que me has dicho es una completa…

—No hace falta que me lo repitas porque fui yo quien lo dijo— le interrumpió Hermione—. Y aunque lo sea, y de sobra, ni en mil vidas sería capaz de encontrar el extremo correcto de su varita como para estar implicada de alguna forma en todo esto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Hermione repitió el día por primera vez? La suerte era que, como el tiempo no se sucedía, nadie podía envejecer por lo que lo único que cambiaba en ellos eran sus conocimientos.

—¿Te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños?— le preguntó Draco mientras sus dedos paseaban por la melena azabache de Hermione.

—Ya lo celebré en su día y no quiero contabilizar el tiempo que pasa porque solamente serviría para deprimirme— cogió el espejo de mano para verse y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el nuevo aspecto que tenía su cabello—. ¿Te parece que es de mi estilo?

Y era normal el preguntarlo porque su larga melena negra terminaba anudada con un cordón, hecho con el mismísimo cabello de Draco, descansando sobre su espalda. La parte izquierda estaba cortada casi al cero pero dejando las figuras de unas runas con las que estaba escrito su nombre y el del propio Draco junto a un número en particular relacionado con ellos dos. Mientras que la parte derecha simplemente estaba muy corto pero siendo capaz de dejarlo lleno de finos mechones que más parecían filamentos. Claro que lo que más destacaba era su cresta que se veía, y se sentía, suave y esponjosa además de poseer un brillo intenso.

—Me parece que todo es tu estilo— le respondió con una media sonrisa—. Es imposible que te hayas podido olvidar de cuando te afeitaste la cabeza para símbolo de buena suerte para el partido.

—Sí, perdieron porque no podían dejar de mirar para mi brillante cabeza— remató Hermione antes de romper a reír para silenciarse de golpe—. No veas las gracias que dí cuando el día volvió a repetirse.

—Pero habrías salido de este bucle y solamente es pelo, Hermione. Tiende a volver a crecer por si no te habías percatado de ello.

Hermione se apartó de Draco para poder volverse a encararlo. Su dedo índice enfatizaba sus palabras sobre el pecho del Slytherin.

—Una cosa es que no le preste una insana preocupación pero otra muy diferente es que me pueda apetecer ir con la cabeza rapada como una de las inútiles bolas de Trelawney— la mirada que le dedicaba Draco no hacía sino devorarla con puro deseo—. ¿Ahora qué, Draco?

—Primero, a diferencia de esas bolas de cristal tú tienes algo de utilidad dentro de tu cabeza y, segundo, no veas como me gusta cuando te pones toda mandona.

La mirada de Hermione pasó de aquella sonrisa que solamente se podría tildar de diabólica para bajar por sus pectorales y aquellos abdominales. No exactamente como se los había imaginado, porque lo había hecho alguna que otra vez durante unas no buscadas ensoñaciones debido al agotamiento, y que resultaba ser un motivo más a añadir a la lista de por qué era necesario salir de este bucle.

Una de las primeras cosas que Hermione haría iba ser ayudar a Draco con sus problemas para que la angustia dejase de demacrar su hermoso cuerpo.

_¡Porque eso sí que es un crimen!_

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Harper había visto un fugaz brillo dorado justo al paso de una de las bludgers y se había lanzado en su busca obteniendo unos metros de distancia sobre Harry que bien podían significar la victoria de Slytherin sobre Gryffindor.

Una victoria lograda por él que tenía el difícil papel de tener que sustituir a Draco Malfoy en tan trascendental partido. Vencería en donde Draco no lo había logrado.

Derrotaría a Harry Potter.

Precisamente este se encontraba ya alcanzando la cola de la escoba de Harper dejando notoria muestra de su gran talento para el quidditch, el ser buscador o, directamente, para el vuelo con escoba.

La snitch dorada se dirigió a la zona del graderío de Gryffindor y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de no notar la extraña posición en la que se encontraba Hermione. Su cabello se encontraba salvajemente alborotado como hacía años que no lo estaba dejando el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza de los dos muchachos acerca de si Hermione sabía de la existencia de los cepillos o los peines. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Hermione no era su cabello, por difícil que fuera imaginarlo, sino su posición en las gradas.

Parecía ser que la snitch tenía _planeado_ hacer un picado contra el suelo para evitar el estrellarse justo en el proverbial último segundo.

No podía creerse que Harry ya se encontrase hombro con hombro a su lado y con un hambre de victoria en sus ojos que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda de por qué siempre acababa llevándose la victoria a pesar de enfrentarse a excelentes rivales. Rivales como ahora era el propio Harper que no tenía pensado dejar que le ganasen.

Fue otro ligero movimiento lo que captó la atención de ambos buscadores. Un movimiento no dorado sino castaño. El de una melena al viento cuya cabeza descansaba sobre una de rubia melena que les estaba observando con una atención tan extrema que, debido a sus grandes ojos plateados, parecía estar viendo directamente en tu alma.

Hermione siguió con su cabeza el movimiento de la de Luna atenta a los movimientos de Harry en pos de la snitch pero, a diferencia de su amiga, no estaba animando a sus compañeros sino que permanecía en silencio… hasta que abrió la boca.

El rugido que brotó de boca de Hermione sorprendió tanto que hizo que, tanto Harry como Harper, perdieran no solo de vista la sntich sino que también perdieran el control de sus escobas de manera que acabaron rodando por el suelo, gracias a Merlín, sin sufrir mayores daños que la vergüenza de haberse caído de la escoba sin ningún tipo de motivo justificado.

Salvo el no haberse esperado que Hermione Granger se pusiera a rugir en medio del partido.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Ciertamente algo que, al principio, le había parecido una buena cosa, el despertarse totalmente descansada y sin una pizca de cansancio en su cuerpo, ahora, luego de tantos días repetidos para llenar más de un año, la irritaba de peor manera que esos días del mes que no había vuelto a tener. Por lo que estaba agradecida porque no quería ni imaginarse que sería estar repitiendo un día una y otra vez teniendo la regla. Ese debía ser uno de los círculos del Infierno sin ninguna duda.

Ignorando, en todo lo posible, el cuchicheo sin fin, y nunca mejor dicho en esta situación, de Lavender y Parvati, Hermione se puso en pie aunque por el lado opuesto de la cama al habitual que siempre usaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Lo que Ron necesita es algo más que simples palabras— habló Hermione mirando para Lavender pero sin detenerse lo más mínimo—. Las acciones para él son más importantes que ellas y… ¿has escuchado sobre la discusión que tuvo con Ginny?— siendo la cotilla número uno de Hogwarts lo extraño habría sido el que no lo hubiera escuchado—. Pues entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer-… le.

Y con esto, sin esperar por cualquier posible réplica por alguna de aquellas dos, Hermione abandonó el cuarto y con paso apurado bajó las escaleras para cruzar la sala común y apartar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda para salir a los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts.

En su mente una dirección gravada a fuego… aunque no de manera literal.

Resultaba obvio que ni Lavender o Parvati le habían dicho algo sobre su aspecto porque se les había adelantado tomando la palabra y las dejó allí plantadas rumiando sobre ellas mientras abandonaba el cuarto. Luego fue pura suerte el que no se hubiera encontrado con nadie… que le prestase atención más ocupados con la mente en el partido, sobre todas las cosas.

Claro que caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cruzándose con otros alumnos, fantasmas y cuadros, era de esperar el levantar algún que otro comentario sobre su aspecto, y no solamente porque su cabello dejaba claro que se encontraba recién levantada sino que, de no haber sido Hermione Granger, habrían asegurado firmemente que acababa de practicar sexo, o de ahí lo sacaba ella con algunos comentarios de pasada al caminar.

Tal vez debería tratar de domar mucho mejor estos rizos.

O sería mejor que dedicara primero su atención al hecho de no ponerse a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts descalza y en pijama. Siendo la parte superior reveladora suficiente para mostrar su ombligo y con los botones superiores dejando a la vista un, interesante de ver, escote.

Claro que un motivo por el que no le decían nada, y se apartaban a su paso, era que llevaba la varita en la mano haciéndola girar entre sus dedos de manera rítmica como siguiendo un patrón que solamente ella parecía conocer. Lo más seguro es que así fuera.

Por mucho que el tiempo acompañase en el exterior no quería decir que en el interior de un viejo castillo fuera a ser notado, sobre todo cuando los pasos de Hermione la estaban llevando hasta las zonas inferiores.

Hasta las mazmorras.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo cualquier persona poco espabilada podría haber pensado que lo hizo porque se había perdido y terminado en un pasillo sin salida. Pero eso solamente sería para los despistados o… para los que no fueran de la Casa de Slytherin.

Las ventajas de tener a Draco con ella era el saber la contraseña para hacer que aquel muro de piedra se echase a un lado para dejarla pasar. No tenía el encanto de un cuadro, ni su _amena_ conversación pero… bueno, considerando los temas de conversación que se gastaba la Dama Gorda tal vez no fuera tan malo el tener un trozo de muro como guardia de la entrada de la sala común.

No era para sacar extraordinarios en adivinación el haber predicho que la presencia de Hermione Granger en la sala común de Slytherin iba a provocar varios gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Incluso alguna amenaza velada en voz baja.

Ella no se detuvo ni para molestarse en admirar la extraña belleza que poseía la sala ya que si había bajado hasta aquí había sido solamente por un motivo o, dicho de otra forma, por una persona en concreto.

Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién sino?

—¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?— no necesitaba volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

—Nada que te pueda importar, Parkinson— le respondió sin detener su paso y escuchando como la Slytherin caminaba detrás suyo.

—Muy cierto que no me importe nada de lo que hagas pero te encuentras en la Mazmorra de Slytherin y por este detalle sí que se convierte en algo que me importa, _Granger_— la acidez y molestia en su voz trataban de afectar a Hermione pero esta había sufrido cosas peores.

—Pues, aunque no tengo por qué explicarme ante nadie, y muchísimo menos ante alguien como tú— la burla evidente en el tono de Hermione—, te diré que vine para cabalgar a Malfoy hasta terminar de dejarlo completamente seco y a mí muy llena y satisfecha.

La naturalidad con la que Hermione le dijo esto sumado a su seguridad tintada con placentero deseo dejó plantada allí mismo a una boquiabierta Pansy cuyos ojos podrían haber estado rodando por el suelo al habérseles salido de sus cuencas de la manera en que los abrió. Lo que permitió a Hermione entrar en el cuarto que Draco compartía con cuatro alumnos más de los que solamente se encontraba uno, Blaise Zabini.

—¡Zabini, fuera!— le ordenó Hermione sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

—¿Granger, pero qué diablos haces tú aquí?— como siempre ya se encontraba vestido, con una elegancia que rayaba el narcisismo pero ya desde el otro lado de la línea, y resignado a tener que ser visto por aquellos tan poco dignos de posar sus ojos en él—. Si lo que pretendes es realizar el trabajo de los elfos domésticos deberías saber que la primera regla es la discreción por lo que deberías evitar el que te vean. Y si no es eso lo que pretendes también deberías evitar que te vean— terminó riéndose en silencio.

Hermione no tenía tiempo para esto porque, precisamente, le quitaba tiempo junto con Draco.

—Largo ahora mismo o te saco yo, Zabini. Y te puedo asegurar que no será nada agradable… para ti.

E aquí una amenaza, digo, un aviso en toda regla.

—Mejor vigila tu lengua, Granger. Si ya me repugna suficientemente la idea de poder tocar a una traidora a la sangre sin saberlo no quieras imaginarte lo que pueda sentir si tocase a una sangre sucia— el disgusto de Zabini lo elevaba a una nueva posición elitista que ni siquiera Draco había pisado. Este, por lo menos, los había considerado seres inferiores e indignos de la magia que poseían pero Zabini, en cambio, era como si los considerase simple basura.

—Entonces hoy deberá ser un día de lo más confuso para ti porque una chica te tocará pero no te gustará… por varios motivos— la inocencia de Hermione siempre resultaba un anuncio de peligro que había que leer bien para evitarlo. Zabini no era de los que gustaban de la lectura—. El primero de ellos es que seré yo quien te toque, Zabini.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, coherente, Zabini emitió un agudo chillido mientras retrocedía a pequeños pasos hacia la puerta mientras en sus ojos se formaban gruesas lágrimas que empezaron a caer por su rostro casi sonoramente.

—Y avisa a tus otros compañeros que se busquen otro lugar para dormir porque Draco y yo estaremos ocupados durante todo el día— Hermione le dio un apretón con la mano que le arrancó, afortunadamente solo, un nuevo chillido—. ¿Entendiste, Zabini? Y más te vale porque no tengo tiempo para hacerte un diagrama.

Hermione abrió la puerta con la varita.

—Sí,… lo entendí…

—Entonces largo de aquí— se despidió empujándolo para fuera del cuarto y liberando sus, ahora mismo, doloridas partes íntimas que habían sido tratadas de una manera de lo más ruda e impersonal— y ve a que Madame Pomfrey te ponga una pomada— añadió entre risas.

Con esto cerró la puerta, colocando todos los hechizos y encantamientos que conocía, para evitar que cualquiera intentase molestarles, y sin olvidarse de limpiar su mano con la que _sacó_ a Zabini del cuarto.

Estaban, una vez más, en su propio Mundo.

Hermione no pudo negar con la cabeza al comprobar que Draco seguía durmiendo hasta que recordó que las mañanas siempre comenzaban igual y que él, hasta que se entrometió en sus asuntos, se levantaba temprano para ir a la sala de los menesteres. No dormía sino que estaba despierto con los ojos cerrados.

—Te has perdido la cara que puso Zabini cuando le eché, Draco.

—Pues desde mi punto de vista me he perdido como _abusaste_ de las partes de Zabini al echarle— le aclaró el Slytherin—. No lo que a uno le gustaría ver al despertarse por la mañana.

—¿Y qué te gustaría ver al despertarte por la mañana?— preguntó Hermione con voz sugerente a sabiendas de que, con su actual conexión mental, Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo con un retraso imperceptible y casi en _directo_.

Con una hambrienta mirada, que mostraba unos ojos cargados de deseo, Draco recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione que se mostraba ante él completamente desnuda y verdaderamente al natural.

—No puedo creer que tengas el valor de ocultar semejante belleza, Hermione— si ya se había sentido atraído por Hermione, tanto física como sentimentalmente, el descubrir que ocultaba sus verdaderas curvas bajo hechizos desilusionadores no hizo sino que aumentar la atracción hasta niveles de tener que usarlos él mismo para ocultar el ir todo el tiempo en completa erección—. Es un crimen.

—¿No te importaría el que todos se recreen, lascivamente, con mi cuerpo?

Vale, ahí dio en el blanco de un buen motivo por el que seguir ocultando ese cuerpo… sobre todo mientras se lo acariciaba con tanta sensualidad que le estaba arrebatando el aliento a Draco. Ciertamente era lo mejor que podía encontrarse uno al despertarse. Y era la presencia de Hermione aquí lo que le aclaraba las cosas a Draco.

—No debería importarte lo que los demás piensen sobre nada, mucho menos sobre ti o tu cuerpo. Y yo te apoyaría siempre sin importar si estamos juntos o no.

Parecía saber siempre lo que decirle.

—Gracias, Draco. Me lo pensaré siempre que tenga tu apoyo o incluso si no lo tuviera. Tienes razón en que se trata de mi cuerpo y de mi decisión de qué hacer al respecto— con un pie fue retirándole la sábana que ocultaba el cuerpo de Draco—. Aunque siempre está bien tener tu apoyo aunque, ahora mismo, lo que me gustaría tener es… ah. ¡Ahí está!— la erección de Draco haciéndose notar en aquellos finos pantalones negros—. Tu _polla_.

Hermione se estremeció por completo y Draco cerró los ojos incrédulo al no poder creer lo que había hecho ella. Con rápidos movimientos se movió hasta el pie de la cama y agarró a Hermione por la cintura para levantarla y, dándose la vuelta, colocarla tumbada sobre la cama.

Disfrutó el grito de sorpresa, y anticipación, que soltó Hermione.

—Siempre estaré esperando por ti, Hermione. No tienes que darte tanta prisa y puedes perder algo de tiempo en ponerte algo para proteger estos delicados pies que se encuentran ahora mismo tan ateridos.

Vale, no era solamente de deseo por qué Hermione se había estremecido y tenía que darle la razón sobre sus pies pero habían estudiado tanto, e infructuosamente, para que el _día anterior_ acabasen haciendo el amor y siendo interrumpidos por el _nuevo día_ sin haber podido alcanzar ese bendito éxtasis complementador.

Aunque lo peor era despertar sin esa sensación en su cuerpo y mente. En un momento estaba repitiendo el nombre de Draco como un mantra mientras su orgasmo estaba siendo trabajado de manera creciente y a punto de alcanzarlo para que al instante se encuentre en su cama, sola y totalmente _apagada_ sin el menor rastro de excitación o deseo.

¡Era una auténtica putada!

Hermione ronroneaba placenteramente mientras Draco le estaba calentando los pies mediante un sensitivo masaje que la estaba poniendo más que _caliente_. Nunca antes se había llegado a sentir así solamente con un inocente masaje de pies y a partir de ahora los vería con otros ojos. De tal manera que se sentiría mucho más que celosa de enterarse que Draco pudiera darle un masaje de pies a otra persona. No tenía ni que ser una chica para que los celos de Hermione se le disparasen.

—Sienta tan bien— susurró Hermione relajadamente.

—Me alegra de que te guste y espero que sirva para que trates mejor a tus pies y no para que los trates mal para buscar nuevos masajes— le replicó Draco con una sonrisa.

—No me refería a los masajes… aunque están divinos— añadió a sabiendas de que Draco era muy perceptivo—, sino a estar contigo. Y por eso tenemos que arreglar todo este asunto de la, ya aburrida, repetición del día.

¿Pero y sí arreglar _este asunto de la, ya aburrida, repetición del día_ hacía que no pudieran estar juntos? ¿Había pensado Hermione en eso? Vamos, hablamos de Hermione, por supuesto que debió de pensarlo pero, si sigue adelante, ¿es qué sabe que seguirán juntos? Le prometió ayudarle… y quiere estar con él.

El Mundo no puede sino estar en un gravísimo peligro en consecuencia.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

La escena de Hermione rugiendo cual sombrero de cabeza de león, leona en su caso, fue una de las que primero se me habían venido a la mente sin saber en dónde podría incluirla, hasta que este fic me golpeó fuerte xD

Falta poco, ¿el próximo capítulo? O.O para que todo vuelva a su cauce habitual, y ver cómo es que lo hace… y en dónde se encuentran. Bueno, tal vez no en el próximo -.-U

Y la manera de echar fuera a Zabini por parte de Hermione está, obvia y claramente, influenciado por la ayuda mostrada por Nico Robin para tratar de _convencer_ a Franky para que se una a los Mugiwara en el manga de One Piece hahahaha jamás imaginé que la mismísima Hermione pudiera llegar a tales extremos :P

¿Qué calificación tiene este fic? ¡**M**! Pues no queda nada más que añadir, sobre todo si han leído la mayoría de mis fics o, simplemente, si han leído **Nexus**.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Hermione sentía su corazón saltar en su pecho al ver el cuidado, y cariño, con el que Draco la estaba acariciando. Sus dedos se movían sobre sus pies presionando los puntos precisos que la hacían sentirse en la Gloria. Y cuando sintió sus labios posarse sobre su piel, aquellos besos en su planta como en cada uno de sus dedos, Hermione se encontraba en el Paraíso a la espera de ver el rostro del Amor.

—¿Y a qué te referías, Hermione?— le preguntó entre dulces besos que la estaban derritiendo tanto por dentro como por fuera a Hermione que, estaba segura y sin necesidad de un espejo, sabía debía tener un rostro de completo abandonamiento del placer.

—Ya estamos juntos, ¿no es así? Yo diría que en ocasiones no podemos estar más juntos— añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa que derretía a Hermione.

Tenía que arreglar todo esto para poder ayudarle. Quitarle de sus hombros ese titánico peso y angustia que lo estaba demacrando a pesar de sus intentos por devolverle ese brillo particular en su mirada de plata. Algo que solamente lograría cuando estuviera de regreso a la línea de tiempo junto al resto del mundo.

—Cierto— le replicó con esa misma maliciosa sonrisa antes de que mudase a una de compasión pero no dirigida a Draco, o no solamente a él, sino también para ella misma. Porque ambos se encontraban en la misma postura—. Pero siempre me despierto sola— confesó con el corazón en sus labios— y me gustaría que no fuera así. Querría, necesito, poder despertarme a tu lado. Con tus brazos a mí alrededor y mi cuerpo reclinado sobre el tuyo. Amado, protegido… tan necesitado como yo del tuyo. Día tras día hasta… No, siempre incluso suena tan poco para todo lo que siento en mi corazón por ti— Hermione no sabía por qué era incapaz de tener a raya sus lágrimas porque estas decidieron tener su momento en esta confesión—. Decirte que te amo, Draco Malfoy son solo palabras que no pueden definir todo lo que siento por ti y no creo que…

Colocándose entre las piernas de Hermione se acercó hasta ella para silenciarla con su dedo índice sobre los labios. Unos labios ahora húmedos por sus lágrimas.

—Entonces es una suerte que seas tan brillante e inteligente, Hermione Granger, para haber podido lograr que nuestras mentes se unieran porque no necesito palabras para saber lo que sientes por mí pero tampoco necesito tu mente porque nuestra unión va más allá— Draco llevó la mano derecha de Hermione sobre su pecho mientras él ponía la suya sobre el pecho de ella—. Estamos completamente unidos como uno solo, Hermione.

Y era algo que Hermione sabía que era completamente cierto por mucho que pudiera parecer imposible. Ni siquiera tenía por qué echarle la _culpa_ a todo el tiempo que ha pasado con él para que se diera. Sí para tener a alguien con ella y no tener que pasar por todo esto sola, cuya elección al principio podría haber parecido una auténtica invitación para el cuarto piso de San Mungo en donde le haría compañía al antiguo profesor de DCAO Gilderoy Lockhart, pero que esa primera noche cuando escuchó los sonidos del corazón roto de Hermione y la consoló como jamás podría haberlo hecho alguien que se suponía odiarla hasta su mismísima existencia, fue cuando supo que Draco Malfoy vivía con más que una sola máscara y no le había llegado a conocer realmente a pesar de convivir con él en Hogwarts durante cinco cursos y el presente.

Todo esto dicho de corazón y con sentimiento pero, para dejar las cosas del todo claras, podría decirse de una manera del todo basta y admitir que Draco Malfoy lograba que se le cayeran las bragas. Por lo que era una suerte el que no llevase unas puestas en estos momentos al encontrarse completamente desnuda.

Para él… como si ella misma hubiera decidido convertirse en su sacrificio personal en pos de asegurar esta relación que habían forjado durante tanto tiempo en _un solo día_.

—¿Y qué más?— le preguntó con un sedoso, más que siseante, tono de voz que de no tener sus pezones ya erectos, a causa de haber estado caminando con los pies desnudos sobre la fría piedra, le habrían saludado con firmeza a Draco.

—Que me desperté antes de poder quedar completamente satisfecha. El recordar todas esas sensaciones y como se estaba creando el camino para un apoteósico orgasmo para que, sin ningún tipo de aviso— sobre todo porque habían perdido la noción del tiempo—, me despierto en mi cuarto una vez más y todas aquellas sensaciones evaporadas de mi cuerpo… pero no de mi mente.

Draco apretó los dientes aspirando una bocanada de aire que siseó apreciativamente antes de liberarla.

—No hay mejor prueba de que la mente domina a la materia.

—Muy cierto, y una verdadera putada— espetó Hermione molesta por lo sucedido. Aunque aquí lo sorprendente era que no se viera afectada por el uso de tan peculiar vocabulario a no ser que recordases que se había pasado prácticamente un año en una situación que era del todo molesta. Salvo por permitir esta interactuación con Draco, y no estamos hablando del sexo, aunque no es que se quejase de ello—. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de vencer a la mente, Draco?— le susurró de manera cómplice.

—Estoy seguro de que no podrías morderte la lengua ni queriéndolo— le replicó con aquella sonrisa que Hermione ya tenía grabada en mente, alma y corazón.

Ella le sacó la lengua, como gesto no muy maduro, para luego lamerse los labios de manera sensual que sí podía decirse que era un gesto más erótico que maduro.

—No pensar y dejarse llevar— le susurró antes de cogerle por la nuca y acercar sus rostros hasta que ya no hubo distancia que eliminar—… y sentir.

Resultaba del todo absurdo, porque irónico y todos sus semejantes no alcanzaban, cuando te paras a pensar que todas sus experiencias que debería tener con el sexo opuesto en temas de citas y consecuencias de las mismas las tenía con aquel que se suponía su enemigo.

Cierto que Draco no podía ser considerado el primer chico que la besó porque Hermione era completamente justa con los hechos y ese siempre sería Krum. La diferencia es que lo que hubo con él fue un beso de despedida tras el Baile de Navidad que no era, realmente, una verdadera cita. Incluso hay besos entre familiares más intensos sin llegar a caer en lo incestuoso.

Por ello, aunque Draco no era el primer chico que la besaba, sí le consideraba su primer beso con un chico, por muy sin sentido que esto pudiera tener. Y lo más divertido era que había tenido cantidad de citas con él que empezaron tímidamente hasta que se convirtieron en el tipo de citas que tendrían de no estar repitiéndose constantemente el mismo día. Sin olvidarse de que en ocasiones tenían citas que solamente podían definirse como provocadoras, que no provocativas, en las que actuaban ante sus amigos y conocidos a sabiendas del shock que provocarían.

Las provocativas, en cambio, eran más del ámbito privado y personal pero que transitaban por caminos como el de devolver el _espíritu_ a la Casa de los Gritos aunque estos, en estas ocasiones, no resultaban tan amenazadores como en el pasado.

Sus lenguas se conocían de tal manera que podían haber intercambiado sus lugares y ninguno de ellos se habría percatado de ello al sentirlas suyas de tanto contacto. Hermione gemía placenteramente ante los besos que le iba dejando Draco por su paso, con estancia, en el cuello de la Gryffindor del que conocía cada zona hipersensible que la hacía humedecerse sin remedio.

Recuerdos de llevar las cosas a los límites y sobrepasarlos al querer sentir todas las sensaciones posibles poblaban sus recuerdos como aquellos que les habían llevado a querer sentir lo que sería ser víctima y sumisión de un vampiro. El recuerdo de los dientes clavándose en el cuello, atravesando la fina capa de piel y entrando en la carne provocando que manasen perlas sangrientas que se deslizaron por sus cuerpos era de esos que nunca se les olvidarían.

Hermione arqueó su cuerpo para ofrecerse a Draco en concreto para ofrecerle sus totalmente sensibilizados que la hicieron estremecerse cuando empezó a lamérselos y masajeárselos. La manera de jugar de su lengua torturando sin misericordia al erecto pezón antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes, entre sus labios y succionarlo al tiempo que unos dedos hábiles imitaban dichas acciones con el otro pezón.

En ocasiones Hermione había llegado al orgasmo con tan solo estas deliciosas acciones sobre sus pechos pero en esta ocasión quería retenerlo todo lo posible para terminar por explotar y llevarla más allá del clímax.

A pesar de ser alguien en constante búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos nunca se ha atrevido a clasificar qué era lo que más la hacía estremecerse de gusto; si lo que le hacía con su boca en sus pechos o el que ella deslizase sus dedos por el suave cabello de Draco mientras tanto.

Hermione propondría los labios de Draco como Tesoro Nacional aunque deberían fiarse de su palabra porque no estaba dispuesta a que descubrieran el por qué.

Sentirlos descendiendo por su cuerpo, juguetear en su ombligo siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, por mucho que tratase de impedirlo nunca lo lograba, lo que hacía que la sonrisa creciera en intensidad. Pero para hablar de cosas intensas había que aguardar a que Draco alcanzase su sexo porque ahí había momentos en que Hermione llegaba a perder el sentido de la realidad y el tiempo sumergida en las sensaciones más intensas que el placer le hubieran llegado a ofrecer.

Tener los ojos cerrados mientras sentía cada sutil movimiento de su lengua, de sus labios succionándola y todos ellos ofreciéndole sus mejores habilidades a su clítoris. Tener los ojos abiertos y perder la mirada en un punto fijo en el horizonte mientras se encontraba mecida por el oleaje de aquellas excitantes acciones sobre su sexo.

Tener sus ojos abiertos y observando cada uno de los movimientos por parte de Draco sobre su sexo. La manera en que su lengua lo recorría y abusaba con lametones a su clítoris que no protestaba en absoluto cual masoquista. Sentir como le introducía la lengua en el interior de su vagina o que alzase la vista para disfrutar de las reacciones que se mostraban en su rostro.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban era como ser alcanzado por un rayo una y otra vez siendo, la mayoría de los casos, el desencadenante de un orgasmo.

Eran sensaciones indescriptibles a las que Hermione había terminado por llamar de una sola manera: Draco. Porque eso era lo único que sentía y el causante de dichas sensaciones. ¿De qué otra manera podría llamar a sus orgasmos sino? Además de que al decir siempre su nombre en esos momentos era la respuesta más lógica.

Hermione, aún con el nombre de Draco resonando en el cuarto, trataba de recuperar algo de aliento, y movilidad en su cuerpo.

—Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, Draco.

No el comentario que uno se esperaría luego de haber hecho disfrutar a tu pareja hasta alcanzar un orgasmo gracias al siempre agradecido sexo oral. Pero el que lo dijera con ese tono duelístico que solía poner en ciertas situaciones competitivas no hacía sino que se dejara aceptar el resto, fuera cual fuera este.

Con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, con su jadeante respiración que trataba de recuperar el aliento, Hermione volteó las tornas dejando a Draco boca arriba y a ella sobre él al mando de la situación.

Siempre había podido adivinar el buen cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo las ropas de Draco, no es que se pasara todo el tiempo con semejantes pensamientos, pero era algo que ninguna chica, por muy rival que pudiera ser del Slytherin, podía llegar a evitar. Aunque fuera, solamente, para sacarse dicho pensamiento de la cabeza. Y solamente para hundirlo aún más profundo para que germinase con fuerza y acabases compartiendo cama con él, o donde decidieran hacerlo en esos momentos.

Pero este año, con todo el asunto de la detención de su padre debido al incidente o, mejor dicho, batalla en el Ministerio de Magia y el haber sido coaccionado por el mismísimo Voldemort para cometer una misión en Hogwart con la vida de su familia en juego, había hecho estragos con el físico de Draco. Perdió varios quilos y su aspecto era visiblemente demacrado pero no había ni punto de comparación en verle desnudo porque a Hermione se le hacía imposible el no comparar su aspecto con aquellas víctimas de campos de concentración.

Tal vez era exagerar bastante pero considerando el estado actual de la vida de Draco podría no ser tan exagerado. _Atrapado_ y sin manera de escapar, con su vida en alto riesgo de perderla, junto a la del resto de su familia si no hiciese lo que le ordenaban.

Hermione tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle y lo haría aunque para ello tuviera que alterar las mismas bases de la realidad. Pero, mientras tanto, podía disfrutar durante la espera del sabor de aquellos labios y la humedad de su lengua cual serpiente trataba de dominar a la de ella.

Sus besos recorrieron esa firme mandíbula antes de caer por su cuello en el que, sin llegar a sus momentos vampíricos, le llegó a dejar la marca de sus dientes sobre ese palpitante punto que logró sacarle un gruñido de placer… cuando uno habría pensado que lo que saldría sería un siseo de placer. Aunque estos siempre llegaban luego cuando trataba de no venirse cuando aún lo consideraba pronto.

Cada uno de los besos que le daba sobre su piel expuesta iba cargado de todo su sentimiento pero también de un deseo de protección y consuelo que, de igual manera que gustaba de estar lamiéndole los pezones con la punta de su lengua para chupárselos a continuación, también querría estar en un lugar apartado del doloroso mundo en el que se encontraba el futuro de Draco, y su incontrolado presente, para tenerle entre sus brazos y no dejar que nada pudiera hacerle ningún daño.

Colocándose de lado fue bajando por el cuerpo de Draco, sobre aquellas marcadas costillas, no había hueso que no se pudiera delinear con su consumido cuerpo. Consumido por la preocupación y el miedo por su vida y la de su familia pero también por tener que cumplir con esa misión que era lo último que querría hacer.

Parecía ser que, aparte de su rostro, la única otra parte de su cuerpo que mostraba vida era su pene ahora erecto y palpitantemente ansioso por la atención que iba a recibir.

—Me encantan cuando hay buenos modales y te ofrecen una inclinación al verte— murmuró Hermione ante aquella erección que no dejaba de palpitar por su cercanía.

Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Draco para encontrar que se había erguido apoyándose sobre sus manos y con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, en su cabello, en su nariz bajando hasta sus labios… y le vio como tragaba casi sonoramente al habérsele hecho la boca agua ya anticipando las intensas sensaciones que Hermione le iba a proporcionar. Y eso era así porque, a diferencia de sus otras mamadas, ahora las recordaba con todo detalle por lo que se había acabado aquella primeriza sensación de novedad.

_Pero tú no te quejas cuando te lo vuelve a comer, ¿verdad, Hermione?_

Sin apartar su ojos de aquellos espejos de plata que eran los de Draco Hermione pasó su lengua lentamente por el sensitivo glande del Slytherin para sonreír satisfactoriamente al verle estremecerse, aunque fuera ligeramente debido a sus ansias por tener siempre bajo control sus emociones y reacciones. Claro que eso hacía que momentos como este, en los que lograba quebrar su control, fueran más satisfactorios.

Su respiración era profunda mientras recorría lo largo del miembro de Draco con su lengua dejando un húmedo rastro que luego tendría uno parejo cuando acometiera el mismo camino a la inversa luego de alcanzar la base donde le masajeaba sus duros testículos. Se le ponían así cada vez que le comía primero a ella y denotaba que estaba más que lleno para descargar durante su clímax. Solamente faltaba saber en dónde lo haría.

En verdad era que, fuera de los libros y de ciertas revistas que, de vez en cuando, sus compañeras de cuarto, léase la putilla de Lavender, traían, nunca antes había visto de _primera mano_ un pene pero el de Draco, según su opinión, no tenía nada que envidiar a los que había visto, de pasada, en dichas revistas. ¿Y no estaba aún Draco en época de crecimiento? Si así a ojo, o mano o boca, podía asegura con rotundidad que lo tenía más largo que su varita aunque, afortunadamente, no tan escuálido. Este pensamiento le sacó unas ligeras risas.

—No lo que uno gusta de escuchar en este tipo de situaciones— le aseguró Draco al haber sido capaz de escucharla y lo que originó que sus risas fueran más audibles—. ¿Quiero saber el por qué de tanta gracia?

—Que prefiero esta _varita_ pues no se ve nada frágil— le respondió mientras la agarraba con la mano y asintiendo, con apreciación, que le costaba cerrarla.

Atrapó con sus labios el glande para empezar a succionarlo con un ritmo creciente al que había que añadirle los movimientos que su lengua realizaba circularmente.

—¡Joder! Hermione… como me gusta…

Exacto. Hermione Granger siempre lograba extraordinarios en sus _éxtasis_ de todas las materias.

Mientras le realizaba cortos, pero rápidos, movimientos de succión, cada vez con más de su miembro en la boca, Hermione sintió el contacto de unos dedos de Draco deslizándose fantasmagóricamente sobre su espalda hasta que superó su frontera y llegó al lugar donde comienza a llamarse su culo. El dar un suspiro de sorpresa con un pene en la boca podía resultar peligroso y la obligó a sacárselo para poder recuperar el aliento pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando Draco te aferraba una de tus nalgas con fuerza que podías sentir la punta de sus dedos hundiéndose en tu carne trémula.

No le dijo nada, salvo aquella intensa mirada de deseo que poseía y el movimiento de su pene llamando una vez más por su atención, antes de empezar a acariciarle esa nalga con su dedo índice deslizándose justo sobre la raja de manera que tentó aquel agujero oscuro como lo hizo con la humedad de su entrepierna.

Hermione volvía a chupársela mientras Draco le acariciaba su sexo húmedo y caliente en donde no tardó en introducirle no solamente un dedo sino dos, a pesar de que ya podía aceptar prácticamente su mano entera de lo excitada que se encontraba y, por tanto, de lo dilatado que estaba su vagina.

Como había sido ella la primera en hacer su movimiento era justo decir que los realizados por Draco con sus dedos hundidos en el sexo de Hermione eran reflejos de ellos pero pronto trataron de adelantárseles de manera que empezó una caliente competición por ver quién lograba excitar tanto al contrario, no para buscar únicamente el orgasmo del otro sino para hacerle perder la concentración y el ritmo de succión y penetración respectivamente.

Uno podría haber llegado a la conclusión de que era Hermione quien se encontraba en primera posición por los sonidos guturales que soltaba Draco de vez en cuando pero eso se debía a que los de ella quedaban ahogados con toda aquel pene en su boca que no se lo sacaba al conseguir coger su necesitado aire por la nariz en los momentos exactos para ello.

Fue entonces cuando Draco giró su mano ciento ochenta grados para que sus movimientos empezaran a hacer fricción contra la zona interior del bajo vientre de Hermione en donde se encontró con una conocida pequeña protuberancia que logró que a la muchacha le convulsionara todo su cuerpo como reacción.

Estaban llegando a los límites de la tolerancia antes de que sus cuerpos se vieran desbordados por las esencias, tanto físicas como mentales, de sus orgasmos.

—Te necesito dentro de mí, Draco— le dijo Hermione apenas sin aliento y con voz temblorosa por el deseo que la inundaba.

—Merlín, Hermione. Eso está muy bien porque yo necesito estar dentro de ti.

Aún mientras Draco le hablaba liberó su pene, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como aquellos dedos se deslizaban de su sexo, para moverse por encima de aquel cuerpo que, a pesar de su actual estado, representaba la perfección para Hermione.

Las manos de Draco se movieron hasta alcanzar las caderas de Hermione mientras esta se disponía a dirigir aquel miembro erecto a la entrada de su sexo aunque pareciera que ya supiera de memoria el mismo porque su acción fue algo menos que testimonial mientras se iba dejando llenar por completo con el sexo de Draco.

La última porción de pene entró de golpe arrancándole un gustoso gemido a Hermione y aun ahogado jadeo tembloroso a Draco antes de que empezara a moverse sobre él… _cabalgándolo_ lentamente mientras sus dedos trazaban caricias sobre el torso del Slytherin.

De sus bocas salieron gemidos, gruñidos y una fuerte respiración jadeante tanto como también sus nombres dichos con solemnidad, y necesidad, de igual manera que todo tipo de comentarios sexuales que no hacían sino excitarlos aún más. Fueron postura tras postura, él encima de ella, abriéndola completamente de piernas, colocándoselas sobre los hombros o él de rodillas cogiéndole una pierna de ella en alto apretada contra su cuerpo sin dejar de penetrarla. Boca abaja tumbada o a cuatro patas profundizando una penetración que semejaba no poder entrarle más pero que siempre parecía acabar por sorprender a ambos.

Podían hacerlo de todas las posturas inimaginables pero, al final, siempre se reducía a algo que ambos necesitaban: contacto visual. Hundirse tanto en sus sensaciones como también en aquellos ojos que podían ver en el alma del otro como se veía el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

El nombre de Draco brotó de los labios de Hermione una y otra vez acompañando a cada nuevo embate y oleada de placer por parte de su orgasmo para que de seguido fuera su nombre el que fuera aullado por parte de Draco unido a cada descarga de semen que venía junto a su propio orgasmo.

Habían estado pensando en donde terminarían pero por mucho que ambos disfrutasen bañando todo parte del cuerpo de Hermione con semen en esta ocasión ella quiso que lo hiciera dentro de ella, y en la cavidad más común de las tres. ¿Por qué? Podían preguntarse. Pero la respuesta era que, debido a las repeticiones del día…

—Eres lo más impresionante que me he encontrado en toda mi vida, Hermione. Siempre superas cualquiera que fuesen mis expectativas— admitió mientras se tumbaba junto a Hermione apretando su cuerpo contra la pequeña figura de la Gryffindor. La espalda de ella contra su torso con su rostro casi descansando sobre aquella salvaje mata de pelo que olía a feminidad y sexualidad. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y sus respiraciones, gracias al contacto de sus cuerpos, se amoldaron de igual manera para formar un solo ritmo—. Estar contigo es como poder estar vivo por primera vez.

Por eso había querido que acabase dentro de ella como lo habría querido si se hubieran encontrado en la línea temporal correcta y tuvieran la oportunidad de tener una vida en común.

Un futuro.

—Pero aún no hemos acabado nuestros estudios— le recordó Draco haciéndola recordar que tenían sus mentes unidas y Draco recibía las experiencias que ella vivía. Lo que debió ofrecerle una totalmente orgásmica con lo sucedido, ¿verdad? Sentir todo desde ambos puntos de vista debía ser algo indescriptible—. Y ya eres mayor de edad por lo que sabes qué significa, Hermione.

Como si hubiera algo que no supiera. Sobre todo algo tan importante como esto y que afectaba a su propio cuerpo.

De igual manera que los menores de edad tenían conectado el Detector, ese encantamiento con el que el ministerio detecta la magia realizada en torno a los menores de diecisiete años, también existe otro encantamiento, aunque este solamente presente en las chicas, que protege de cualquier posibilidad de embarazo. Claro que, si no fuera por los tiempos que corrían, estaría en auge la petición de varios sectores de cambiar, o más bien modificar, dicho encantamiento por uno que protegiera la virginidad y así evitar que los menores de edad pudieran practicar sexo.

Por ahora solamente debían agradecer, puesto que era una ayuda y no un impedimento como el que querían añadir, a que las menores de edad tuvieran el Preservador. Nombre que cambiaron de Protector de manera que, sin darse cuenta, se asemejaba al de preservativo del que cualquier muggle era consciente de lo que era.

Pero ahora Hermione era mayor de edad y ya no tenía esa protección estándar contra los embarazos y debería empezar a pensar primero en utilizar encantamientos anticonceptivos antes de practicar sexo.

—Lo sé— Hermione se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de Draco—. Pero eso será algo en lo que pensar cuando el día no se repita, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, lo era. Ahora no resultaba necesario ningún encantamiento para prevenir el embarazo porque cuando el día comenzara una vez más repitiéndose sería como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

—Siempre tan lista— murmuró contra el cabello de Hermione.

—Piensa que cada día que volvemos a hacerlo, técnicamente, estoy ofreciéndote mi virginidad— le dijo sonriendo para sí misma con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Tanto por su timidez como por el resultado de tan fogosa actividad sexual recién realizada.

—Y me pregunto cuál resulta más importante para ti, Hermione— la mano de Draco acarició el vientre de la muchacha—. La primera vez que me ofreciste tu virginidad o cuando me la ofrezcas por última vez— por raro que esto pudiera sonar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para apoyar su mejilla contra el pecho de Draco.

—Siempre es importante para mí— pudo sentir la negación por parte de Draco y una ligera reverberación de su pecho—. ¿Qué te parece divertido?— le preguntó dándole una ligera patada.

—Todo lo que has hecho conmigo, Hermione— no entendía lo que le quería decir—. Es que me encuentro aquí en la cama, de mi dormitorio en las Mazmorras de Slytherin, contigo en mis brazos, exhaustos luego de haber hecho el amor, una vez más, y en mi mente surgen las palabras "es adorable". ¿Adorable? Te aseguro que ni siquiera era consciente de saber la existencia de semejante palabra, mucho menos el llegar a utilizarla.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para reírse y, como gracias a su tamaño no podía ganarse una patada de parte del Slytherin, lo que recibió fue una cachetada en el trasero aunque, por el sonido de disfrute que le sacó, quedó claro que no lo consideraba ningún castigo sino más bien un premio.

—Debo darte la razón, Draco. Esa era la palabra que estaba buscando para describirte.

Con el rostro hundido en aquel pecho podía esbozar la amplia sonrisa que sabía contrastaba con el gesto de indignación en el rostro de Draco.

—Ni se te ocurra, _Granger_— le advirtió Draco.

—Pero si eres…

—¡No lo digas!— le ordenó Draco.

—Tan adorable— terminó de decirle con un tono exageradamente dulce—. Si me permites…

—No.

—… todo un querubín— siguió ignorando la interrupción de Draco mientras se aguantaba la risa.

El quejido del Slytherin había completado el día de Hermione.

—Mi propio ángel.

—Más bien ángel caído…— murmuró Draco.

—Que yo haré que vuelva alzar el vuelo— le susurró Hermione contra el pecho de Draco para terminar dándole un dulce beso—. Para que esté conmigo siempre.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por aquella promesa.

—Siempre.

— — — — —

Hermione sintió sus párpados pesados y casi no podía levantarlos pero algo la estaba instando a ello. Como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando finalmente lo logró ante ella se encontró con una mancha borrosa de la que no podía definir nada de ella. Ni siquiera su forma.

Su primer pensamiento resultaba ser el último que tuvo antes de caer dormida.

—¿Draco?

—Eres lo más dulce que he visto en mi vida, Hermione— le aseguró Draco dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz de la muchacha—. Y créeme cuanto te digo que entiendo de dulces.

Claro que le creía. No obstante se había pasado desde primer curso viendo como recibía kilos y kilos de todo tipo de dulces enviados por su madre, Narcisa Malfoy.

_Y ahora tú te has convertido en su golosina preferida_, no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabía que mejor que dormirnos juntos sería despertarnos juntos— admitió Hermione alzando la vista hacia aquellas dos tormentas eléctricas que eran los ojos de Draco.

—¿Cómo podría alguien haber dudado de algo que hubiera dicho Hermione Granger?— Draco le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice—. Tenías toda la razón. Despertarse a tu lado es indescriptible.

—¿Qué hora es?— le preguntó Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo y apenas incapaz de mantener los párpados levantados.

—Entre las siete y las ocho… de la tarde.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Por esto había venido tan temprano para hacer el amor con Draco. Para agotarse y dormirse en sus brazos el tiempo suficiente para poder despertarse aún en el mismo día.

—No quiero perder esto— dijo Hermione asimilando cada detalle y sensación del momento en el que se encontraban mientras sus párpados iban cayendo hasta cubrir su mirada cristalina.

—No lo perderás, Hermione— le aseguró Draco no dado a realizar insulsas promesas. O se lograba o no pero no existían términos medios o simples intentonas—. No te perderé.

Hermione sintió los besos de Draco secándole la humedad de sus ojos antes de quedarse dormida en brazos del hombre que amaba.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Su paso firme le hizo cruzar pasillo tras pasillo en su caminar hacia el destino que se había propuesto alcanzar y no había nada ni nadie que podría detenerle ni a él ni a sus pretensiones.

Le resultaba asombroso como podía ser que alguien como él no había estado nunca antes en este lugar y llegó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de todas sus acciones, había sido suficientemente astuto para evitar que le cogieran en las más graves que, sin ningún lugar a dudas, sí le habrían llevado a este lugar. A este despacho.

Superado el único obstáculo de importancia, siempre gracias a la ayuda que le proporcionó Hermione, subió las escaleras de caracol que lo llevaron hasta la puerta cerrada a la cual solamente tuvo que llamar una vez, firme pero sin brutalidad, para que le dieran permiso para entrar.

El lugar, por increíble que pudiera parecer, era tal y como Draco se lo había llegado a imaginar. Obviando a los retratos que eran parte propia del despacho y no parte de la decoración puesta por el actual inquilino de este despacho.

—Muy buenos días, señor Malfoy— aquella voz parecía que nunca mostraría nada más que el tono afable actual a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suceder—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con aquel cúmulo de caramelos y, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de dulces. Bueno, eso era mentira porque sí le apetecía un dulce pero este tenía un nombre propio.

Hermione Granger.

Y por ella se encontraba aquí.

—He venido porque necesito decirle algo importante, profesor.

—Espero que no sea sobre el partido de hoy contra Gryffindor, señor Malfoy. Ya debe saber que yo soy completamente neutral cuando se trata de quidditch.

_Claro, por eso se emociona tanto cuando Gryffindor gana no solamente un partido sino la Copa de Quidditch_, pensó Draco con tranquilidad a sabiendas de que nadie podía introducirse en su mente para leer sus pensamientos.

Ya nunca más.

—No se trata del partido— le dijo con seriedad—. Además de que no voy a participar en esta ocasión— ¿si quería acabar cuanto antes con todo esto por qué había dicho eso?

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy? Se le ve algo… desmejorado.

Una forma de decirlo.

—Usted tampoco parece que pueda poner _la mano en el fuego_ sobre encontrarse bien, profesor. ¿O es qué ya lo ha hecho?— Draco también podía ser incisivo cuando quería.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar una sonrisa pero no dirigió ni una mirada de soslayo a su mano ennegrecida y apergaminada.

—Un recordatorio de que siempre se puede aprender sin importar los años que uno tenga— reclinándose entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa—. Usted dirá, señor Malfoy.

—He venido a matarle, profesor.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Vaya, mira tú. Menudo final para un capítulo. ¡Y eso qué yo no soy de los que se recrean poniendo cliffhangers en sus historias! ¿O sí soy de los que lo hacen? :P

Y ahora todo lo que podías haber creído acerca de este fic cambiará en el próximo capítulo pero el "¿cómo?" será respondido con dicho capítulo mientras tanto todos ustedes se dedicarán, espero, a realizar, o actualizar, todas sus teorías que, cuando más lógicas e imposibles (¿y eso es posible?) que sean mucho mejor hahahaha

Se han enamorado, literalmente, en un solo día… aunque se trata de un día que lleva repitiéndose para ellos durante, ¿qué fue lo que dije?, ¿rondando un año? Supongo que tiempo suficiente para llegar a este punto, ¿verdad?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Stop the World That I Get Off**

Hermione sintió sus párpados pesados y casi no podía levantarlos pero algo la estaba instando a ello. Como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando finalmente lo logró ante ella se encontró con una mancha borrosa de la que no podía definir nada de ella. Ni siquiera su forma.

Su primer pensamiento resultaba ser el último que tuvo antes de caer dormida.

—¿Bla-raco?— farfulló con voz pastosa que la hacía incapaz de hablar coherentemente. Sin olvidarse de que se acababa de despertar algo más que desorientada.

—Vaya, eso no es algo muy amable para llamar al despertarse— dijo una voz.

—Ni en cualquier otra situación— repitió la misma voz, ¿o era otra parecida?

—Sobre todo cuando yo no me parezco a ningún Blaraco— se defendió la primera voz—. A no ser que estuviera hablando contigo porque, en ese caso, habría acertado de pleno.

—Como hace siempre— confirmó la segunda voz—. Salvo que yo no soy ningún Blaraco… aunque, si supiera lo que es, podría asegurarlo con mayor _severidad_.

—Pero para ello deberías llevar el pelo negro y todo grasiento…

—… mientras revolotease por la habitación cual murciélago.

La mancha borrosa que tenía Hermione ante ella se fue aclarando de manera que se llegó a dividir en dos manchas menos borrosas y que adquirían, por segundos, color y mayor definición hasta que la sorpresa que se llevó Hermione fue mayúsculo.

—¿Fred? ¿George?— su voz dejaba claro la incredulidad de lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Los gemelos Weasley borraron su amplia sonrisa por una de triste resignación.

—Eso duele, Hermione.

—Después de tantos años y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…— uno de los gemelos le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cómo es que no puedes distinguirnos?— claro, pero si ni siquiera su madre los distinguía y, cuando lo hacía, la engañaban, ¿cómo iba ella a distinguirlos?—. Yo soy George.

—Y yo Fred.

Hermione les dedicó la mejor mirada de escepticismo que podía ofrecer en su actual estado.

—¿Y no será al revés?

El rostro de sorpresa de los gemelos no tenía precio.

—¿Dudas de nosotros, Hermione?

—Tal vez sea la fuerza de la costumbre, George.

—Tú eres George, yo soy Fred.

El supuesto Fred negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú eres Gred y yo soy Feorge.

Hermione sentía como una migraña del tamaño de un hipogrifo empezaba a palpitarle en la cabeza cuando se percató de algo que no podía ser.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?— pero Hermione no les dejó responder inmersa en tratar de comprender su actual situación—. Merlín. ¿Pero hasta dónde he retrocedido ahora en el tiempo?— se preguntó para sí misma casi sin voz.

A pesar de ello los gemelos la habían llegado a escuchar.

—Solamente debes buscar algo en concreto y recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo habías visto— le propuso Feorge.

—Como, por ejemplo, ¿desde cuándo tienes eso?— le preguntó con un gesto de la cabeza Gred.

Hermione no estaba segura de a lo qué se refería ese gemelo porque al seguir su mirada solamente se encontraría a ella misma porque es a donde miraba Gred.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en su totalidad por la sorpresa.

—¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

—Pues no sé, ¿un _engorgio_?— trató de adivinar Gred.

—Si fuera posible entonces no entiendo por qué hay tantas que siguen todas planas— dijo Feorge.

Hermione había dejado de escuchar a los gemelos mientras sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de su pecho en donde sus senos se mostraban en toda su _grandeza_. ¿Realmente los tenía de semejante tamaño? Vale que normalmente no se dedica a mirar para ellos estando tumbada pero resultaba sorprendente el encontrarse con semejante _cadena montañosa_. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido fue suficiente para que el hechizo desilusionador, para ocultar el verdadero tamaño de sus senos, se viera interrumpido. Y esto no hizo sino que se fijara en lo que estaba llevando puesto.

¡Uno de los camisones de la enfermería!

Y con un simple vistazo a su alrededor pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Sería esto a lo que llamaban los cambios en la adolescencia? Porque resultaba del todo extraño el despertarse un día y encontrarse que necesitas un par de tallas más de sujetador. Tal vez debería dejar de usar ese hechizo para que no se olvidase completamente de cómo es su aspecto en realidad.

—No entiendo nada— murmuró Hermione.

Los gemelos soltaron un sonido de incrédula sorpresa ante sus palabras antes de emitir un quejido de protesta.

—Sabía que tendríamos que haber traído la _Bocoreja_ aunque aún sea un prototipo— se quejó… quien quiera que fuera.

—¿Y cómo íbamos a poder adivinar que Hermione Granger diría que no entendía nada?— negó el otro gemelo prácticamente con los hombros hundidos—. Podríamos haber vendido multitud de productos con la voz de Hermione diciendo "No entiendo nada".

—¡Un seguro éxito de ventas!— dijeron los dos al unísono.

Justo cuando Hermione les iba a preguntar algo para saber cuándo se encontraba hizo su aparición Madame Pomfrey con paso apurado en dirección a los tres Gryffindor. Por mucho que lo intentase Hermione no era capaz de adivinar el año actual según el aspecto de Madame Pomfrey porque siempre parecía tener el mismo aspecto año tras año.

—Os había dicho que no la agobiaseis cuando se despertase— amonestó a los gemelos que no mostraban ni un ápice de arrepentimiento—. Y que me avisaseis cuando lo hiciera.

—Pero es que preguntarle a una chica cuando _lo hizo_ es inmiscuirse demasiado en su vida privada— le replicó ¿Fred? con fingida vergüenza.

Como si estos hubieran tenido en toda su vida un mínimo de vergüenza.

—Eso es totalmente cierto— añadió ¿George? antes de dirigir su atención en Hermione e ignorando los movimientos de varita que Madame Pomfrey estaba realizando sobre su amiga—. ¿Cuándo fue que _lo hiciste_, Hermione?

—No se te ocurra contestar a estos desvergonzados— intervino Madame Pomfrey antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera abrir la boca—. Parece que todo está bien— admitió mientras _leía_ las diferentes tonalidades de color que emitía el cuerpo de Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita atrajo un vaso con un brebaje en concreto—. Bébetelo todo de una vez.

Se veía como una prima poco agraciada del multijugos pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir las instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey.

Y sabía como la tatarabuela.

—En unas horas te haré un nuevo reconocimiento y es posible que puedas marcharte. Uh, y hablando de marcharse— les dedicó una mirada a los gemelos— podríais coger la puerta cuanto antes.

Fred y George se dedicaron una mirada confusa antes de volverse hacia Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Nos está regalando la puerta de la enfermería?

—¿O es una treta para que nos castiguen?

—Quiero decir que salgáis ahora mismo para dejar descansar a esta pobre muchacha— les respondió sin ganas de broma.

—Podríamos ofrecerle un trabajo para que deje de ser pobre— dijo Fred.

—Siempre quisimos tener una Relaciones Públicas con grandes _dotes_…

—… y ahora vemos que Hermione da muy bien la _talla_.

Vale, era cierto que sabía que estos dos siempre estaban tres chistes por delante de los demás y todo eso, pero esta era la típica reacción que Hermione siempre se había temido con respecto a las curvas de su voluptuosa figura.

—Permítales quedarse unos momentos, Madame Pomfrey— le pidió Hermione con amabilidad, a lo que no ayudaban las satisfechas sonrisas que portaban aquellos dos chistes con gracia—. Necesito hablar con ellos para que me expliquen qué me ha sucedido.

Fue luego de haberlo dicho cuando se percató de su error pero ya era tarde para tratar de rectificarlo sin seguir metiendo la pierna garganta abajo.

—Porque quien te está tratando no va a saberlo— dijo Madame Pomfrey secamente antes de dirigirse hacia su despacho—. Pero será mejor que lo hagan ellos dos por la cuenta que les trae pero luego te daré la versión médica por si acaso si les pasó algo durante su explicación.

Tanto George como Fred se veían como la representación de la perfecta inocencia. Que solamente los que no les conocían podrían llegar a creérsela.

Finalmente Hermione se quedó a solas con los gemelos.

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora podríais explicarme a qué vino todo eso y qué es lo que me ha pasado para que terminase en la cama de la enfermería?

Una nueva mirada entre los gemelos, y que nunca augura nada bueno, y Fred le presentó varias hojas de pergamino escritas en lo que parecía ser un texto oficial, serio y de importancia, sobre todo porque no se entreveían las típicas bromas tipográficas tan habituales en los gemelos.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. No hay ningún problema… pero, primero— Fred le puso delante aquellas hojas mientras le ofrecía una pluma—, ¿podrías poner tu firma aquí abajo en la línea de puntos?

—¿Viste? Es algo de lo más muggle lo de poner una línea de puntos para las firmas— le indicó George con una sonrisa de lo más orgullosa o, visto desde el punto de vista de Hermione, engatusadora.

¿Es qué pretendían pasar por encima de su inteligencia? No era la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos por nada.

—¿Pensáis seriamente que voy a firmar algo sin haberlo leído primero?— les preguntó con tono burlón—. Sobre todo luego de lo que hice el curso pasado con el pergamino hechizado que realicé— les dijo, quitándole las hojas a Fred, orgullosa, en cierta medida de lo posible, de dicha acción con la que logró revelar, ¡y de qué manera!, a la chivata que vendió al Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Que fue un gran trabajo por tu parte— le alabó George asintiendo orgulloso como si estuvieran hablando del hijo recién nacido de Hermione y no de una, a fin de cuentas, travesura de alto nivel.

—Y que nos mostró muchas posibilidades para ciertas… necesidades— dijo Fred con una sonrisa que pronto fue replicada por George.

A Hermione no le gustaba que se vieran tan tranquilos y pagados de sí mismos. Era como si tuvieran todo bajo control y eso no podía ser porque ella no pretendía firmarles nada hasta que…

—¡Muchas gracias!— George le quitó las hojas de improviso.

—Eres muy amable por firmar, Hermione.

Las palabras de Fred no pudieron ser más conmocionadoras. Sobre todo al ver como, en la zona en donde se suponía debía firmar Hermione, se encontraba… ¡su huella digital!

—¿Pero qué diabl-…?

Viendo para la yema del pulgar correcto no se encontró con ningún residuo que justificase el haber dejado su huella. Y por supuesto que no habría ningún rastro porque era un trabajo de los gemelos Weasley que siempre terminaban por conseguir lo que buscaban pasando por encima de cualquiera por muy listo, lista en este caso, que se creyera, o fuera realmente.

—¡Lenguaje, Hermione!

—Si te escuchase nuestra madre…— negó George con la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa antes de que alguien abriera la puerta de la enfermería sin ningún respeto por aquellos que pudieran encontrarse dentro y enfermos.

—¡NO LES FIRMES NADA A ESOS DOS!

Hermione reconocería esa voz hasta el fin de sus días.

—Vaya, hola hermanito— saludó George mientras se guardaba las hojas tras examinar la base de las mismas y encontrar la huella en cada una de ellas; y dejando a Hermione aún más sorprendida porque habían sido capaces de hacer que su huella se transmitiera por todas las hojas.

Ciertamente eran capaces de realizar trabajos de magia muy avanzada.

No escuchó ni una sola palabra que salía de boca de Ron Weasley… bueno, sí las escuchó pero no les prestó ningún tipo de atención… vale, sí atendió a ellas pero no se iba a dejar llevar por ellas… ¡Exacto! Y lo peor de todo era que Harry caminaba a su lado con una cara de cachorrillo en busca de perdón que no hacía sino empeorar la ya de por sí delicada situación.

—¡Ellos han sido los culp-…!

Justo en el momento en que Hermione iba a soltarle un '¡CÁLLATE!' que lo detendría en seco va él y se queda callado por cuenta propia. Si es que podía ser una molestia incluso cuando hace lo que pretendía ordenarle. ¿Pero por qué se había callado? Y, sobre todo, por qué estaba mirando para ella con sus ojos amenazando con caerse al suelo inundado de su saliva que caía cual catarata.

—¿Eso es un efecto secundario porque…?— es lo que se supone que dijo Ron pero que sonó de lo más encharcado con toda la saliva que llenaba su boca y con la que salpicaba al tratar de hablar.

¿Y la manera en que la miraba? Dí 'espeluznante' y te quedas en la casilla de salida.

En parte la aparición de Ron y Harry le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no había retrocedido en el tiempo, como había temido al encontrarse ante ella a los gemelos Weasley, y por la marca que Ron había tratado de disimular, mal, en su cuello dejaba claro que no hacía mucho de la noche del sábado. ¿Que qué sábado? Pues de ese que no había dejado de repetirse durante más de trescientas sesenta y seis veces.

_Además podías haberte fijado que ni Fred, ni George llevan el uniforme de Hogwarts o que tienen nuevas marcas resultado de probar sus propios productos._

—Largo de aquí— la frialdad de la voz de Hermione provocó escalofríos en los cuatro muchachos pero, sobre todo, en el pelirrojo al que le costó tragar toda aquella saliva al verse bajo amenaza de aquellos ojos castaños que refulgían peligrosamente.

—No te pongas así, Hermione— era de esperar a que Harry se pusiera de su lado a pesar de que sabía como se había sentido aquella noche al ver a Ron besando a Lavender—. Ron solamente…

—Si tanto te preocupas por tu amigo márchate con él ahora mismo, _Harry_.

Siempre eran ellos dos juntos y a ella solamente cuando la necesitaban. Pues eso se había acabado. Ya no era ninguna niña de la que uno podía aprovecharse poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado porque no querrían que tratase de comprobar dicha expresión, ¿verdad?

—Olvídalo, para qué molestarnos en ponerte a elegir cuando todos sabemos cual sería. Cógele y largaos de aquí que tengo cosas de las que hablar— si bien Harry parecía preocupado, y herido por el trato recibido, Ron estaba rojo pero cuando podías haber llegado a pensar que se debía por lo mismo que Harry te encontrabas que el muy… seguía mirando para los pechos de Hermione. El vaso, que ya se había desbordado, se cayó al suelo quebrándose—. ¡SÍ, RON! ¡Son pechos! Porque, ¿no te lo había dicho ya varias veces?, ¡SOY UNA CHICA! ¡Y LAS CHICAS TENEMOS PECHOS!— mientras que Harry se ruborizaba algo avergonzado por el tema, Ron lo hacía tanto por el tema de los pechos como porque Hermione le hubiera gritado—. ¡Y AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Luego de tantos gritos, que no trajeron de vuelta a Madame Pomfrey, por lo que Hermione estaba agradecida, y que debía saber muy bien leer los acontecimientos en los que debía o no intervenir, y tras el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería siendo cerrada, el silencio se hizo en el lugar llenándolo por completo.

La mirada de Hermione, finalmente, volvió a enfocarse para encontrarse a los gemelos mirando para ella con una inusitada curiosidad que, a diferencia de la previa por parte de Ron, no la molestaba pero sí la intrigaba. Sobre todo porque estaban mirando para su rostro… ¿o no?

—¿Puede saberse qué miráis vosotros dos?— les preguntó sin ningún tipo de malicia en su voz.

—Comprobar que en realidad…

—… seas Hermione y no Ginny o…

—… Merlín no lo quiera…

—… nuestra madre bajo los efectos del multijugos.

—Eso o es que eres una Weasley perdida— añadió George con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No te gustaría ser nuestra nueva hermanita?

Como si no fueran suficientes Weasley para ir por ahí buscando por más.

—Y no tendrías que preocuparte por Ron porque te aseguro que en una votación tú ganarías como una mejor Weasley para nuestra familia— dijo Fred.

Le estaban mirando para el pelo. ¿Podían ser más extraños? Sí, y solamente porque son ellos dos.

—No tratéis de cambiar de tema vosotros dos.

—¿Qué?— George parecía totalmente horrorizado con la sola mención—. ¿Cambiar de tema nosotros?

—La duda ya ofende… de no tratar de intentarlo— se rió Fred antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación—. Muy bien. Total teníamos que contártelo.

—Pero debes saber que nosotros no hemos tenido ningún tipo de culpa.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraban guardadas las hojas que _había firmado_ antes de manera clara para que a ninguno de los dos se les escapara el gesto.

—¿Buscas mi corazón, Hermione?— le preguntó George todo tímido ahora—. Me halagas pero… bueno, una cita nunca hace daño.

—Salvo la última que tuve con Angelina— admitió Fred.

George no se cortó en reírse de las desgracias del corazón de su hermano.

—Pero solamente porque descubrió que era yo con el que estaba teniendo la cita y aún no entiendo como lo hizo porque no dijo nada hasta el final.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que tenía que estar escuchando.

—¿Luego del beso de despedida?

Los dos Weasley miraron para ella como si fuera su propio oráculo personal.

—¿Crees qué ella nos descubrió…

—… comparando los besos que nos dio?

Como si no fuera completamente obvio porque, por muy gemelos idénticos que fueran, era imposible para ellos el besar a una misma chica de idéntica manera.

—¿Querrías hacer un experimento con nosotros, Hermione?— le preguntaron George y Fred al mismo tiempo.

Hermione alzó los brazos en alto reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarles el tipo de encantamientos por los que se habían hecho un nombre en todo Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es lo que me ha sucedido para acabar aquí?

—¿En la cama con nosotros?— preguntó pícaramente Fred.

—Por ahora solamente es junto a nosotros, Fred— le recordó George haciendo un intento por sentarse en la cama de Hermione pero cambiando de idea al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo y que le recordó a su madre en sus peores enfados—. Y no trates de cambiar de tema.

Fred emitió un sonoro suspiro de resignación y, siguiendo lo último que había dicho, se sentó al pie de la cama pero su sonrisa ahora mostraba seriedad. Luego de que Hermione hubiera parpadeado se encontró con ambos gemelos sentados al pie de su cama en lados opuestos pero perfectamente en simetría.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu paso por Sortilegios Weasley antes del inicio de curso?

—Cuando le restregamos a Ron nuestra amabilidad al ofrecer productos gratis, salvo a él, en sus narices— siguió Fred aunque tenía que haber sido el que lo comenzara. ¿Quién entendería a los gemelos, sobre todo a los Weasley?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, aunque pareciera que sucedió hace tanto tiempo atrás. Recordaba la ilusión de Ginny con los micropuff y el cabreo de Ron cuanto Fred le pidió los tres galeones, nueve sickles y un knut por lo que pretendía llevarse a costa del negocio de sus hermanos.

—Sí, pero no comprendo que puede tener que ver con…— ¿y le decían la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos? Por qué no le tatuaban Trol en… Hermione negó con la cabeza para apartar recuerdos no queridos sobre ciertas marcas o tatuajes… y del tatuador en ese momento— ¡La "Fantasía Patentada"!

Un sencillo conjuro que formará una fantasía de, solamente, treinta minutos de duración, nada que ver con el que tuvo que pasar Hermione, y cuyos posibles efectos secundarios solamente eran unas inofensivas miradas ausentes y ligeros babeos.

—Diez puntos para Gryff-…— la mirada de Hermione cortó en seco el humor de Fred—. Bueno, parece ser que algo o alguien, de alguna forma, alteró la naturaleza del conjuro y cuando lo fuiste a usar pues…

—¡Yo no lo usé!— protestó Hermione toda indignada de que pudieran pensar en ella utilizando algo tan trivial—. No tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió pero no fue por haberlo usado.

Los gemelos se miraron como si pudieran hablar entre sí mentalmente. Y no había pruebas de lo contrario.

—Cuando te encontraron en tu cama hace ocho días…

—… con los habituales efectos secundarios…

_Genial_. En la inopia y babeando… podrían haberla puesto en cualquiera de las clases de Binns y nadie se habría percatado de ella. _¡Un momento! ¿Cómo era eso de hace ocho días?_

—¿Dices que esto me ocurrió hace ocho días?— si algo no era habitual en la voz de Hermione era la profunda duda y confusión como la que ahora mostraba.

—Sí, por qué…

—¿… cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti, Hermione?— le preguntó George.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Eso tenía que ser una pregunta de broma por muy seria que pudiera decirlo un bromista como George Weasley.

—Mucho tiempo— respondió con seriedad—. Puedo asegurártelo. Lo que me habéis hecho firmar es para libraros de responsabilidades, ¿verdad?

La bruja de más talento de nuestros tiempos.

—Si quieres podemos romperlo— sugirió George.

—Nah, vosotros no tenéis la culpa…— y tampoco estaba en su naturaleza emprender absurdas acciones legales contra sus amigos—, ¿verdad?— las pruebas de sus productos en quinto curso emergieron en su memoria.

—No, solamente somos responsables de la mirada idiotizada y el reguero de babas— aseguró Fred mientras sacó unas fotografías que le pasó a Hermione y en las que podía verse en su cama con la vista perdida mirando al frente y un reguero de baba—. Nunca pondríamos un producto a la venta que tuviera graves efectos secundarios… aunque podríamos indicarlos en el prospecto y la caja si solamente son graves pero no muy graves.

—Eso de que te haya durado tanto tiempo es algo interesante porque algunos se quejan porque dure solamente media hora.

Hermione escuchaba sus voces de fondo, como un murmullo, mientras su atención se centraba en las fotografías en donde trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera llevarla al origen de lo que le sucedió. Si incluso se había olvidado de la "Fantasía Patentada" que la había dejado guardada con el resto de cosas que no tenía pensado utilizar durante el curso. Sí, incluso traía cosas que no utilizaría.

Varias voces se escucharon en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería y, a pesar de la puerta cerrada, ¿por qué pondrían un conjuro silenciador en este lugar?, podía llegarse a entrever a quienes les pertenecían. Se distinguían cuatro voces pero debía haber una quinta persona a la que le estaban gritando algunas de las voces.

La puerta se abrió y, tal como había concluido, entraron cinco personas, tres chicos y una chica, junto a una _cosa desagradable y asquerosa_.

Ahí estaba Ron actuando… como solamente parece saber hacer, con su varita en la mano y tratando de apuntar con ella a ¡Draco! Hermione sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al verle otra vez pero sin saber muy bien como tendría que comportarse con él porque ahora, una vez fuera de la fantasía… volvía a ser el mismo enemigo de siempre. ¿Querría decir eso que todo lo que sucedió, toda la información, sobre lo que Draco estaba haciendo se debía a su propia imaginación desarrollando las sospechas que le había dicho Harry?

Ginny trataba de evitar que Ron cometiera una nueva estupidez y le pedía ayuda a Harry que se veía dudando acerca de lo que debería hacer. Podía verse en su rostro que no le desagradaría si Draco recibiese alguna maldición por parte de Ron.

Mientras todos ellos hablaban Draco seguía en silencio y sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto hacia Ron. A pesar de ello esa _cosa_ se atrevía a ordenarle que dejase en paz al pelirrojo. Claro que de una manera que le hizo dar vueltas al estómago amenazándola con ponerse a vomitar. Bueno, estaba en la enfermería, ¿verdad? Sería algo esperado el vomitar aquí.

—No se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi Ro-Ro— habló Lavender y Hermione estuvo más cerca que nunca de vomitar allí mismo.

_Y como le llame Lav-Lav vomito hasta los intestinos._

—Para que molestarse si durante años ha demostrado ser capaz de hacerlo él solito…— dijo Draco con su habitual estilo de alargar las palabras mientras le dedicaba una ceja de inquisitiva confusión a Lavender—, ¿Lav-Lav?— se burló con una mueca antes de encaminarse hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey justo cuando esta salía para atajar todos aquellos gritos.

Hermione sintió como las ganas de vomitar se esfumaron al ser sustituidas por unas aún más fuertes de reírse ante la manera de dirigirse Draco a Lavender. Cierto que había salido a colocación el Lav-Lav pero de parte del Slytherin fue más como burla, y una muy buena en opinión de Hermione.

—De las veces que acabáis aquí deberías haber aprendido a comportaros en la enfermería— les amonestó Madame Pomfrey.

Esto no hizo sino que algunos, como Harry y Ginny, se vieran arrepentidos y otros, como Ron, irritados, de seguro por haber sido echado fuera antes por parte de Hermione. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en confirmar la existencia de Hermione en la enfermería al no mirar en su dirección ni de reojo. Algo que podía haber hecho Lavender porque al darse cuenta de quien era la que estaba en la cama, como si no lo supiera siendo la cotilla de Hogwarts, y su compañera de cuarto, no disimuló al acercarse más a Ron.

—No sabía que se hubiera hinchado por lo… que le sucedió…

Lavender se quedó sin palabras al comprobar que Hermione no se había, ¿cómo había dicho?, hinchado sino que se trataban de sus senos bien desarrollados. Hermione, sabiendo que en unos minutos todo Hogwarts sabría de su aspecto, se acomodó sentándose contra al almohada, colocada contra el respaldo, y se cruzó de brazos realzando sus pechos.

La reacción de Lavender fue el aligerar la tensión de sus ropas para que sus pechos no se marcasen tanto puesto que, en comparación con los de Hermione, eran visiblemente más pequeños.

—Deberíamos hacer caso a Madame Pomfrey, Ro-Ro— le dijo agarrándole del brazo para sacarlo de la enfermería.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de Ron cerca de una exuberante Hermione sobre todo sabiendo todo el tiempo que había pasado esta última semana viniendo a la enfermería y que había pensado se debía por algún motivo con respecto al quidditch.

Harry le dedicó una mirada que buscaba entre perdón y comprensión por parte de Hermione y la muchacha recordó que había estado entre molesta y agradecida con él debido a lo sucedido con el partido y todo el asunto del Felix Felicis sin olvidarnos de su consuelo luego de encontrar a Ron besando a Lavender en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa que hizo extensa a Ginny que se despidió con la mano.

—¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy?— se escucharon los gritos de Ron desde el pasillo.

Madame Pomfrey se dirigió primero a los gemelos que tenían toda su atención en Draco. Estaba claro que lo sucedido el año pasado durante el partido contra Slytherin, y los insultos expresados por Draco, no había sido ni olvidado ni, por supuesto, perdonado.

—¿Ya habéis acabado con vuestra visita informativa con la señorita Granger?— ellos solamente asintieron concentrados en la figura de Draco y Hermione esperaba que no hicieran nada… tan de ellos porque no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría—. Entonces ya podéis dejarla descansar. ¿Y a qué se debe su presencia aquí, señor Malfoy? ¿A visitar a la señorita Granger?

Uno de los gemelos soltó un gruñido denotando la absurdez de aquella pregunta.

—A usted. Tengo… problemas de sueño— _una manera de decirlo_, pensó Hermione— y estoy preparando una poción específica pero ciertos ingredientes no se encuentran en ningún lugar salvo la enfermería y venía a pedirle si podía darme lo necesario, Madame Pomfrey— dijo Draco mientras le hacía entrega de un trozo de pergamino con lo que debía ser los ingredientes, y cantidades, que necesitaba.

—¿Algún profesor sabe de esto, señor Malfoy?

—El profesor Snape— ahora fueron los dos Weasley quienes emitieron un sonido de incredulidad. Como si pudiera ser otro profesor el que ayudase a Draco— y el profesor Slughorn. En la parte de atrás del pergamino…

Madame Pomfrey le dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las referencias y permisos de ambos profesores sobre esta poción que Draco pretendía realizar. Fue suficiente para Madame Pomfrey que fue a buscarle los ingredientes dejando al Slytherin a solas con tres Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba rezando, algo no muy habitual en ella, porque la situación no requiriese su participación con la varita que, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía con ella.

—¿Problemas para dormir, Malfoy?

—Podríamos ofrecerte algunos de nuestros productos que te irían a la perfección.

—Y lo mejor serían los efectos secundarios— fantaseaba Fred.

Draco no les miraba con superioridad, ni con odio, ni de ninguna manera y Hermione había llegado a imaginar que pudiera ponerse a pedirles disculpas por su trato durante todos estos años y sobre el del año pasado en particular.

A veces pensaba demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Tenéis buenos e interesantes productos pero ninguno de ellos podría ser de ningún tipo de ayuda para este problema.

Los gemelos le ofrecieron una sonrisa completa entre los dos.

—¿Y quién dijo que te iban a…

—… servir de ayuda de algún tipo?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, tanta como de los gemelos, Draco se rió antes de que se le cortase con una mueca de angustia en su rostro que no hizo sino profundizarse cuando llegó a cerrar los ojos por un ínfimo instante.

—Eso mismo sería de gran ayuda— dijo de manera enigmática pero que Hermione entendía que daba la bienvenida a un dolor externo para no tener que centrarse en las imágenes de su familia muriendo una y otra vez en su cabeza—. Pero por ahora me conformaré con lo que tenga a mano— añadió justo cuando Madame Pomfrey regresó con los ingredientes para entregarle.

—¿Aún por aquí? Si os queréis quedar puedo hacer algo para que acabéis en una de estas camas— les dijo a los gemelos que se despidieron de Hermione deseándole una rápida recuperación, y agradeciéndole que no les culpara por lo sucedido. Para terminar por echarle una dura, pero confusa, mirada a Draco al pasar a su lado que fue recibida por unos ojos apagados por parte del Slytherin.

—Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey— dijo Draco mientras cogía la bolsa con los botes de ingredientes.

Incluso Madame Pomfrey dejó clara su sorpresa de escuchar un agradecimiento de boca de Draco. Hermione, a distancia, podía ocultarla mucho mejor por mucho que no le fuera extraña dicha posibilidad.

—¿No quiere que le haga un reconocimiento, señor Malfoy?— no solamente era su deber sino que podía verse una verdadera preocupación en su rostro ante el estado actual de Draco y que contrastaba tanto con el suyo habitual.

—Se lo agradezco pero por ahora probaré con la poción.

—Muy bien. Los jóvenes siempre pensando que nunca os pondréis malos y al final acabéis en la cama enfermos— Madame Pomfrey negó mientras regresaba a su despacho—. No se olvide que aquí estamos para serles de ayuda por mucho que se quejen del sabor de las pociones curativas.

Y finalmente Draco y Hermione se encontraron a solas en la enfermería.

Recordando la última vez que estuvieron a solas Hermione no pudo evitar un cierto rubor tintarle las mejillas de un precioso color escarlata. Que no se iba a ir a ningún lado cuando Draco, para sorpresa de Hermione, empezó a caminar hacia ella con una mirada que no denotaba nada.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer y por eso se quedó allí sentada en la cama viendo como Draco se le estaba acercando mientras una voz le trataba hacer entender que aquel no era el mismo muchacho del que se había enamorado. Bueno, sí era el mismo pero aún así no lo era… ¿por qué sus problemas tenían que ser tan complicados? Ni porque fuera Hermione Granger le tuviera que ocurrir sucesos que obligaban a dar lo mejor de sí misma para resolverlos.

Y Draco ya había llegado hasta la cama deteniéndose a un lado.

—¿Piensas hacer una costumbre esto de acabar en la cama… de la enfermería?

Arrugó el gesto ante semejante pregunta que, por lo menos, a sus oídos había tenido cierto tono de flirteo por su parte pero, claro está, era su mente, sus oídos, sus recuerdos los culpables de que así lo pensase. En realidad había sido una de esas preguntas venenosas que siempre le soltaba, ¿verdad?

—No fue por mi culpa— aunque hubiera sido ella quien trajera la "Fantasía Patentada" a Hogwarts pero no fue ella quien la usó.

—Uh, ¿un accidente entonces?— inquirió con esa media sonrisa que le estaba haciendo que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago y un calor fuera extendiéndose por su cuerpo en dirección sur, sobre todo—. No puede ser, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Hermione Granger?

¿Ironía? Eso es lo que uno podría esperarse de Draco Malfoy respecto al tema a tratar pero no había sonado ni por asomo de la manera tan incisiva que solía ser habitual en él, con respecto a ella. No iba a por sangre, por mucho que pudiera sonar a broma, y eso resultaba muy extraño.

Al ver para Draco se percató de lo que llevaba en sus manos. Los ingredientes que Madame Pomfrey le había entregado en su mano izquierda y en la derecha… ¡las fotografías de Hermione!

_Genial. Y ahora tener que aguantar todo lo que pueda sacar de ahí._

—¡Devuélveme esas fotos, Malfoy!— le ordenó Hermione.

—Entiendo el por qué— le replicó con esa insufriblemente, _sexy_, media sonrisa suya—. No quieres que pueda ver cuan adorable te encuentras en la cama, ¿verdad?

_Muy bien. ¿Alguien más ha escuchado eso? Por supuesto que no tiene que haber alguien más aquí en estos momentos… ¿verdad?_

—¡He dicho que me las devuelvas!— gritó Hermione aunque, en esta ocasión, había que añadir que se lanzó sobre Draco para recuperar las fotografías.

A pesar de la sorpresa por semejante acción, Draco pudo librar del impacto a los botes de ingredientes dejando deslizarse la bolsa por sus dedos y su pierna para terminar bajo la cama sin ningún daño, logró apartar las fotos de las manos de Hermione aunque esta, en su intento por recuperarlas, terminó subida sobre el Slytherin que solamente tuvo que dejarse caer hacia delante para atraparla bajo su cuerpo.

Una situación que, a Hermione, no le hacía sino recordar tiempos mejores y situaciones mucho más interesantes que una absurda lucha por unas absurdas fotografías.

—Entonces no te importará si me las quedo si tan absurdas son, Hermione.

Al instante la muchacha se detuvo mientras aquellos ojos tormentosos brillaban con una luz particular en ellos y su maliciosa media sonrisa se amplió hasta formar una sonrisa que Hermione había terminado por amar.

—¿Draco?— preguntó dubitativamente no queriendo poner sus esperanzas en alto con el peligro de que se le quebraran de manera más que dolorosa.

—Está claro que cuando haces que un encantamiento salga mal lo haces muy bien, Hermione.

¿La unión de mentes que había realizado estando en la "Fantasía Patentada"? ¿Había logrado afectar a Draco en la realidad? Wow, realmente eso era hacer que algo saliera realmente mal… aunque bien para ella.

_¿Quiere decir que recuerda todo lo sucedido desde que realizamos la unión de mentes?_

Hermione sintió los labios de Draco cubriendo los suyos y pronto se encontró profundizando un beso que la estaba haciendo perder el poco sentido de la realidad que le quedaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer tal y como lo recordaba.

Sus labios se separaron para que sus alientos fueran recuperados en la mezcla que se estaba dando al no estar separados más que por un par de centímetros.

—Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta, Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END?<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Bueno, ahora que la realidad de lo sucedido ha salido a la luz… ¿alguien se lo esperaba? Hahahaha ya debería haber dejado claro que me gusta usar todo lo posible de lo creado por Rowling para la pareja que debió ser y ella no quiso.

Debería dejarlo aquí como dije que lo haría, una vez se arreglase la situación de Hermione y ¡Hey! terminaría con ellos juntos, ¿no es lo qué todo el mundo quiere al final?

Vamos, que ahora sería un buen dolor de cabeza seguir debido a todo lo que queda del "Half-Blood Prince" y temiendo que no querríais que se detuviera ni al final de este.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling posee todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter mientras que el resto de nosotros crea argumentos de lo más particular para tratar de superar esta realidad.

Espero no haber errado en el comportamiento de los gemelos Weasley, complicados para escribir por culpa de su particular manera de ser.

Como siempre son los que se toman la molestia de seguir un fic quienes pueden, con su presencia, lograr hacer magia… para que mis dedos puedan teclear lo que mi mente llegue a discurrir… de manera aceptable y no cuatro frases mal colocadas.

Pero vista la poca repercusión salvo por honradas excepciones ;) me hace entender a tantas escritoras/es que terminaban por dejar de subir sus trabajos, o más bien sus _aficiones_ :P Veremos lo que sucede con la siguiente historia ya terminada que subiré (**Love is Life**) simplemente por tenerla terminada hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Aunque es más unidireccional puesto que sois todos ustedes quienes me leen mientras que yo no puedo al no recibir nada para ello -.-U

Podría ser hora de volver a ser, simplemente, parte del grupo que lee las historias en lugar de leerlas además de escribir las suyas propias.

P.D.1: No lo consideren amenazas a absurdeces por el estilo si no, más bien, una restructuración del tiempo que uno posee y que parece estar malgastándolo :(

P.D.2: ¿Has llegado hasta aquí leyendo? Es probable entonces que suba, como one-shot, lo que sería la continuación de este fic que acabas de terminarte de leer.

P.D.3: El día que esto no pueda continuar lo dejaré, obviamente, pero subiendo todas las historias ideadas de golpe y, claro está, sin terminar, gran parte de las mismas no pasan de un prólogo o un par de capítulos hahahaha pero Dramiones serán unas 58 posibles historias que, la gran mayoría, no pasarán de un prólogo y un par de capítulos -.-U

Lo dicho, poco tiempo y una mente hiperactiva para lo que a ella le apetece XD


End file.
